The Dragonwolf
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Adsini - that was her name. Blessed as Dragonborn, orphan with unexpected lineage and one true love of Ulfric Stormcloak. She's shy, yet curious to explore her homeland. Not a born warrior, but a warrior to become. She's the Legendary Dragonborn, and the truest daughter of Skyrim. Def. rated M!
1. Intro

_**This is my first Skyrim fanfiction and I own nothing but my own Dovahkiin! **_

_**Just some forewords: I am trying my best to keep the characters as much as they are in the game but will possibly change some of them in their behavior, but just slightly and not right from the start. **_

_**This is a romance/adventure with some drama&horror elements and it's an Ulfric x fDragonborn pairing!**_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

Warm sunlight was peeking through the treetops covering the landscape in a spectacular color of gold, red, and yellow. Nothing seemed to disturb the magic silence of that sunny day in the woods of Morrowind.

"No! You won't get me!" the shrill voice of a young girl suddenly caused the birds to fly up in shock. Light footsteps could be heard, the cracking of branches on the soft forest floor.

She reached the edge of a cliff, looked down just to see a quietly murmuring river.

"I'm going to jump! This time for sure!" she cried out and the three wolves that had been following her stopped a few feet in front of her, tongues hanging out of their jaws and they were panting fast.

"You never jump, Adsini!" the brown wolf called.

"I will!" the girl replied, but this time with slight amusement in her voice. She took a step closer towards the edge.

"It's dangerous!" the black-blue wolf called.

The young girl turned around, took a deep breath and jumped into the river. A splash could be heard and the wolves ran up closer to the cliff to make sure the young girl was fine.

"I made it! I jumped!" she cried out in triumph as she broke through the surface of the water and swam towards the shore, just to be greeted by the three wolves that were now jumping at her, causing her to fall down on her back. Laughter filled the air while the wolves started to tickle her with their wet tongues.

"Stop! Akru please! Sura, no! Get off you furry beasts!" she laughed even harder now.

"We should head back to the pack," the brown wolf named Akru said.

The strange pack consisting of three wolves and a young girl started to slowly walk back up into the forest reaching the top of a rock and entered a cave.

"She really jumped this time!" Sura called out causing the rest of the wolves inside the cave to look at them.

"Adsini, how often do I have to tell you not to risk your life out there?" a big male wolf trotted towards the girl and pressed his head against her belly. She gently stroked his black fur.

"I'm always careful. It was a safe spot, Palo"

"I'm the leader of this pack. And you're my daughter as well. I raised you like one of my own whelps. I just want you to be safe"

"I will, Palo" She placed a kiss on the soft fur of the big black wolf's head before turning around, walking up to her sleeping spot.  
She sat down, her fingers started to trail through her shoulder-length black hair.

"You will be able to see your homeland again. To go back and live the life of a human" Ahkuna said and sank down next to her. She was Adsinis' foster-mother. A big wolf with fur as white as snow which was a beautiful contrast to Palo with his black fur.

"I have no memory of my country. No memory of my real parents. I think, to me, you will always be my parents. Palo and you" Adsini said with a slight smile while her hand started to run through the white fur of the she-wolf.  
Ahkuna licked the young girls face before she replied, "As soon as you are ready, we won't hold you back. It's your choice, Adsini"

"What will the people of Skyrim think when I tell them I'm an orphan raised by a wolfpack? That I never really lived with the humans. They will outcast me. Maybe even kill me-"

Ahkuna placed her paw on Adsinis arm. "I'm certain they won't. You will become a beautiful woman with a strong man at your side and you will have at least two children. Or more if you want. Never lose your faith. Never give up. You're the daughter of Palo Khan"

Adsini just nodded slowly.

"And now close your eyes and sleep, my dear"

The girl laid down and pressed herself closer to the white wolf. Soon she drifted into a deep but dreamless sleep.

* * *

**This takes place 10 years in the past. Chapter 2 will be 10 years in the future and starting with the Helgen attack!**

**If you'd like to take a look at Adsini just follow the link on my profile to deviantArt :)**


	2. An unexpected rescue

The sound of hooves and a strange squealing and cracking sound reached her hears through the darkness. Slowly, ever so slowly, Adsini opened her eyes. The blurry scenery around her became clearer with each blink of her eyes.

There was a man sitting across from her, and another man next to him. Both of them with bounded hands. She was aware that she was sitting in a carriage. Though she grew up with wolves she knew quite a lot about the world of the humans.

'You have to become a part of this world', she remembered Mahanas words. She always enjoyed spending time with that she-wolf, for she knew a lot about the humans. Though she never told Adsini where she got all that knowledge she always trusted Mahana.

Now sitting in that carriage drawn by a grey horse with those strangers around her she could feel a sudden wave of fear and panic washing over her. She wanted to get up, but was aware that her hands had been bound. More panic crept up in her and she looked around just to see a third man sitting next to her. His appearance was different.  
_  
He looks important_, she thought, but noticed that not only were his hands bound, but he was also gagged. She could see his jawbones chewing on it. He was angry, she could feel it.

"Hey you! You're finally awake," the blonde man sitting directly across from her said, looking at her. He had a friendly face which calmed her down a little bit, though she was still afraid.  
"You tried to cross the border, right? Walked directly into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there," he continued, but Adsini just kept silent. She never spoke with a man before, though she knew the common tongue.

"Damn Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell," the dark haired man in rags who was sitting next to the blonde soldier grumbled before he turned his head to Adsini continuing, "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the blonde one replied.

"Shut up back there!", another voice called out loud. It was the carriage driver.

Adsini was confused. What was she doing here? How come she ended up in this carriage? And where were they taking them?

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief asked curiously looking at the man sitting next to her.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Adsinis eyes grew wide as her eyes drifted to the gagged man next to her.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you...Oh gods, where are they taking us?" the thief asked fearfully.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits," the blonde soldier replied.

'Sovngarde?' Adsini thought, confused.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" the blonde soldier turned to look at her again and she just nodded slowly.

His head turned to the thief again. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead." the thief replied with a fearful voice.

The carriage entered a small village and one of the other soldiers called, "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"  
Adsinis heart began to pump faster. Headsman? What? Why? She knew it, she'd always known it. They would kill her as soon as she would set foot on Skyrims surface. But how did they know about her?

"Good. Let's get this over with," the so-called General answered.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me," the thief mumbled and Adsini was annoyed by that man.  
She watched him and could see from the corner of her eyes that the man called Ulfric was watching her for a split second.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this," the blonde man said again.

Adsini was curious about his name, for he was really friendly though full of hate. She could not blame him, she was full of anger and fear as well. Anger that she got captured, fear about what would wait for her down that road.

"Your name?" she quietly whispered while looking at him.

"Ah, you can talk," he gave her a slight smile and she smiled back. Tired. A very tired smile.  
"Ralof. My name is Ralof. What is your name?"

"SILENCE!", the carriage driver was shouting again and Adsini was too scared to answer.

Ralof looked around. "This is Helgen.I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in.", he mumbled.

With a sudden quiet laugh he continued:"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe"

The carriage came to a halt and the thief cried, "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us," Ralof replied calmly.

Ulfric got up and so did the thief and Ralof.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the thief continued to cry and Adsini wished to have the teeth of her foster-father, Palo Khan, to just shut that guy up.  
She sighed and followed the three of them down from the carriage.

"Face your death with some courage, thief!" Ralof said harshly. Adsini was standing right behind Ulfric, trying to hide behind his broad back.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time," a female Imperial called out in a harsh and annoyed voice.

"Empire loves their damn lists," Ralof tried to provoke the soldiers around.

"Ulfric Stormcloak! Jarl of Windhelm!" the man with the list called and Ulfric stepped forward revealing Adsini to them and he walked up towards the chopping block area. Her eyes followed him and she could see he was a proud man.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Ralof said sadly but proud.

"Ralof of Riverwood."  
He stepped away from her as well and Adsini could feel a wave of loneliness washing over her.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief called Lokir stepped towards the soldier with the list. "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!"  
He started running up the road.  
"Halt!" the female soldier shouted, but he did not stop and yelled, "You're not going to kill me!"  
"Archers!" Within a second Lokir was shot down falling dead to the ground. Adsini did not even feel sorry for him.

Suddenly the eyes of the two soldiers were resting on Adsini. It seemed that they had not even noticed her, yet.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

She slowly walked up to him.

"Who are you?"

She refused to answer.

"Tell us your name or we'll kill you right now!" the female soldier bellowed.

"Adsini," it came from her and it was more a whisper but it seemed to satisfy them.  
The one with the list just looked down at the paper before saying, "You picked a bad time to come back to Skyrim, kinsman."  
Then he turned to look at his female companion. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."  
"By orders, Captain," he replied. His eyes rested on Adsini again. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

Adsini wanted to scream at them that she did nothing wrong. That it was not her fault for what she was. Did they even knew what she was? She had not been on that list of names.

"Follow the Captain, prisoner."

Adsini slowly followed the woman and stopped next to Ralof, who gave her an encouraging smile. Her eyes drifted to the man in his fur coat. There was that General standing in front of him.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Adsini frowned. She had absolutely no idea what this was all about.  
She could hear Ulfrics muffled groans for he was still gagged. Some of the Imperial soldiers watched him carefully and with a slight fear in their eyes. There must have been a reason that Ulfric was the only one around being gagged.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace," Tullius continued his speech.

It was by now that the air was filled with a loud growl. All heads turned up to look at the blue sky but nothing could be seen.  
"What was that?" one of the soldiers asked concerned.  
"It's nothing. Carry on," Tullius replied annoyed.  
"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites," the captain turned to another woman that seemed to be a priestess.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," one of the captives said while walking up to the chopping block.

"As you wish," the priestess snapped back.  
"Come on, I haven't got all morning," the man called once again.

He got pushed down on his knees, his head was resting on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
And with that his head got chopped off. Adsini turned away, she could not dare to look at the headless body.  
Her stomach turned around and she nearly threw up, but could hold it back.

"Next! The Nord in the rags!" the captain called and Adsini knew that it was her she was calling for. Before she could step forward there was another loud growl waving through the air. Heads again turned to the sky, but Adsinis eyes met Ulfrics in the second she was looking at him. There was a knowing look in his eyes.

"Come on, next one. Nice and easy," the soldier said and Adsini stepped closer to the block.

She could feel hands on her back that were pushing her down on her knees. Her head was laying on the bloody chopping block. The smell of fresh blood crept up her nose. She was used to that smell of course, she was raised by wolves.  
But it was nevertheless different. This was the blood of a human being. The wolves in her pack never attacked the humans.  
As her head was laying on the block, she could hear the roar again. This time it was louder and suddenly a huge, black dragon appeared from behind the mountains.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius asked in disbelief.

The dragon dropped down on top of a watchtower, directly above the chopping block. Adsinis heart pumped faster again, the blood was rushing through her body.

"DRAGON!" one of the other soldiers called out.

Adsini did not really pay attention as she was aware that the dragon was looking directly at her. The huge beast took a deep breath and a loud and defeaning bang filled the air. It caused her to roll on her back a few feet away from the chopping block.

The world around her was once again covered in darkness disturbed by loud screams.


	3. The Great Escape

**Here's her escape from Helgen. As soon as they're on their way down to Riverwood the story will get some more independence from the original storyline. Well, more or less**

* * *

As her vision became clearer again she could feel the heat of fire all around, screaming voices filled the air and the loud roaring of the dragon was still in the sky while it circled above, streams of fire raining down to the ground.

"Come on, get up!", she recognized the voice of Ralof and he pushed her up. She wanted to struggle against him, she was not used to be grabbed by a man and pushed forward.  
"Calm down, it's me, Ralof. Remember? Come on, we have to get away from here!", he said with slight concern in his voice. They entered a watchtower right in the second as another firestream rained down on them.

A bang filled the air and both were pushed into the watchtower and landed on their knees.  
Adsini was panting hard and whirled around in panic. Ralof was standing at the door and looked outside. "Jarl Ulfric. What is that thing? Could the legends be true?", he asked before he turned around to watch the young woman still on her knees. There was so much panic in her eyes. She looked like a captured animal in fear, but as Ulfric started speaking he could see her calming down a bit.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!", the Jarl said with his deep and strong accent.

Ralofs eyes once again found Adsini, she was now standing on her feet.  
"Come on, we need to find a way out!", he said and ran up the spiral stairway. She hesitated for a second.  
"For Gods sake! Move, woman!", Ulfric yelled at her and pushed her up the stairs. She turned around to growl at him which caused him to step away from her.

Right in that moment the head of the dragon broke through the wall, a stream of fire filled the watchtower.  
"Get back!", Ralof called and Adsini wanted to move down the stairs again.  
"Wait, you're not going down there again!", the blonde soldier said grabbing her shoulder. Her eyes met his.

As soon as the dragon moved up into the sky again the two of them sneaked closer to the hole in the wall.  
The village was on fire, houses were destroyed and still so many people were running around down in the streets.

"You see that Inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!", Ralof called and Adsini thought back to that day she jumped down into the river. It was out of fun back then. Now it was the pure will to survive.

She took a deep breath and jumped.  
"Go! We'll follow you!", Ralof called.  
She landed in the ruin of the Inn and climbed down to reach the road again. She whirled around but Ralof was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes found that Imperial soldier, the one who might have let her go before, for the fact that she was not on the list.  
'I should follow him', she thought and ran up to him.

"You're alive! Come on, follow me. We have to reach the keep!" he called and gestured her to follow him. Once again she turned around to look for Ralof but he was still not outside on the road.

'He might try to rescue that rebellion leader', she thought and followed the Imperial soldier through the streets of Helgen.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the huge black dragon dropped down in front of them. The ground was shaking and Adsini backed away. She hid behind the corner of a house and could feel the heat of the fire but her hiding place was perfect and she stayed there for several moments.

"There you are! Follow me to the keep!", Ralof ran up to her and took her hand to pull her with him. She tried to free herself from his grasp but was aware that her hands were still bound.  
As soon as they reached the safety of the keep she turned to Ralof. He closed the door and turned around.

"Cut them off!", she growled and he gave her a slight smile again.  
"Keep calm, you're safe now. I won't hurt you", he said and took a dagger to cut her free.  
"Thanks", she mumbled and her eyes fell on a dead body that was laying on the ground in front of her.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt, just like the childrens stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times" Ralof said still a bit in awe.

"T-the man with the list was right", Adsini breathed.

"Found your voice again, huh?", he replied with a smirk.

She just gave him a look.

"Nevermind, what did he say to you?"

"This was the wrong time to come back..."

"Back? Where have you been?"

"Morrowind..."

He simply nodded and his eyes drifted to the dead body again.  
"We better get moving. That armor on Gunjar here isn't doing him any good. Go ahead. Take it."

"You want me to strip that dead mans clothes off?"  
"Well, he's dead. I guess he won't mind" Ralof shrugged and Adsini sighed before she started to put the clothes off the dead man and put it on herself. Then she took his axe.

"Better prepare yourself for swinging this axe while we're in here. I am going to see if I can find some way out of here. Follow me"  
He walked up to a metal door but it was closed.

"Damn, let's try the gate."  
They both walked up to a closed gate.  
"Impossible to open it from this side", Ralof sweared.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps drawing closer. "It's the Imperials. Take cover!", Ralof called and they both hid on each side of the gate.  
The gate opened up and two Imperial soldiers walked through just to be cut down by Adsinis and Ralofs axes.

"Maybe one of them got the key to that door over there", he suggested and Adsini knelt down to search through the pockets of the two dead soldiers.  
"There you go", she whispered with a smirk on her face and he took the key to open the door.

"Perfect. Now let's get out of here before that dragon brings down the whole tower"

* * *

Together they walked down a spiral stairway. They turned around the corner but got nearly thrown back as the whole ceiling broke down.

"Damn this dragon. We have to find another way."

As soon as they entered the next room they got attacked by more Imperial soldiers but both Adsini and Ralof managed to bring them all down.  
More and more Imperials crossed their way through the tunnels of the keep. Soon they reached a dungeon and followed a little creek.

"Can you believe that?! Spiders! Huge spiders!", Ralof called and ran towards those big ugly creatures. Adsini just watched him. She never saw spiders that big.  
He managed to kill them all and they moved on. Suddenly he grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her behind a boulder.

"Shhh...look ahead"  
She tried to make out what he was talking about.  
"It's a bear" he whispered and gestured into the dimly lit cave. Her eyes once again drifted through the dungeon and there she could see it. A huge sleeping bear.

"We can try fighting or sneaking. What would you suggest?"

Adsini knew about the strength of bears. She was attacked by a bear when she was a teenager. Akru, Sura and Palo Khan had helped her by killing it but there was still a scar on her right cheek left.

"I'm used to sneak", she said and he nodded.  
They started to move forward, very silent but their weapons still drawn, just in case.

Adsinis eyes were locked on the snoring creature. Her heart was beating fast. Ralof was not that good in sneaking and she stopped.

"We're halfway out this dungeon, why are you stopping?", he whispered.  
"You're making too much noise."  
He seemed to be slightly annoyed by this but then his typical smile appeared on his face again.  
"So what's your plan?"

She was still watching the sleeping bear just a few steps in front of them.  
"You run. As fast as you can. I will follow you but draw the attention to me."

"That's suicide!"  
"Shut up, and do what I say. You rescued me, now I'll rescue you.", she hissed.

The bear turned around but was still asleep. Both Adsini and Ralof let out a quiet relieved breath.

"Fine", he said and prepared himself to run.  
"Go!", Adsini called and Ralof rushed on towards the next tunnel. Adsini followed him, and she was aware that the bear was waking up.

She sped up, could hear the heavy panting and growling of the animal right behind her. She turned around and swung her axe. The bear got hit on his nose and stopped for a second. That was Adsinis chance and she sped up more and finally reached the exit of that cave.

She bumped into Ralof who was waiting for her outside.  
"We made it. That was a cave bear, he will not leave that place" he happily called out.

Adsini was breathing hard.  
"Look out!", Ralof said and pushed her down behind a boulder. The huge dragon was flying by heading towards the horizon.

"He's gone. Forever I guess", Ralof said and helped Adsini up again.  
"Thanks...", she mumbled and her eyes drifted over the landscape.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
She nodded with a smile.  
"How long have you been away? It seems you've never even seen the beauty of your homeland", he asked curiously.

"Uhm...a while.", she simply answered.  
"A while? How old are you?"  
"Twenty"  
"Then you must have been a child when you left?"

She nodded.  
"It's fine. So, I would suggest we head down to Riverwood. My sister is running the lumber mill and she can help us and give us shelter for a while. Would you come with me or shall we split up?"

"I'd like to go with you", Adsini replied a bit shyly.  
"Alright, let's go."

And so they headed down towards the town of Riverwood.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **


	4. First Impressions

**Her first meeting with Ulfric after the Helgen incident! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

Adsini was thankful that Ralofs sister Gerdur gave her food and shelter. Three days later she packed her bag and left the house.

"Where are you going now?", Ralof asked her as she passed the Inn of the city.  
"I think I should do what you told me. Go to Windhelm and talk with that Jarl."

He nodded with a smile. "Don't be mad with him for being that rude to you back in Helgen. He's a...special kind of man. Big ego but he's a good man and loyal to his army. He is the true High King of Skyrim."

"Thank you, Ralof. For everything."

"And I thank you for your company. Tell Ulfric that I'm alive and that I'll be back with him soon. Take care of you, Adsini. Talos guide you, my friend."

She smiled and waved at him before turning to move ahead, following the road that brought her directly to the city of Windhelm.

* * *

The weather was cold and snowy and she arrived in the city in the night.

"You look tired, young lady", a guard said.  
"I need to see the Jarl", she replied.  
"What do you want from him?"  
"That's my business. Where can I find him?"

The guard huffed but pointed into the direction of a huge building. "He's in his palace, of course. Just up that way. Oh and...don't be that sassy in front of him."

She nodded slowly and walked through the city and up the stairs towards the palace.  
Wow, such an impressive building. Her eyes grew wide.  
"I hope you're not here for any trouble", one of the guards said to her as she reached the huge doors.  
"No..."

He just nodded and opened the door for her.  
'Well, that was easy', she thought with a smirk and stepped into the warm hall of the palace.

She was impressed. 'Wow, that's one huge room. So much food on that table. And a throne. I've always wanted to see such things', she thought while walking towards the throne.  
There he was, sitting on his throne like there was no Helgen, no chopping block and no dragon attack a few days ago.

Adsini stopped in front of him. His green eyes watching her carefully.  
"Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons. Do I know you?"

She could feel a sudden anger creeping up her body again.

"I was in Helgen", she replied and could see his eyes filled with realisation.  
"I remember you. It was your head on the chopping block as the dragon appeared. So you made it"  
"Ralof helped me. He's still in Riverwood but will be back soon"

He got up from his throne. "Ralof is alive? Well, you do understand that I have to wait for his report. In the meantime you should talk to Galmar"

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why should I talk to that Galmar? Why not to you?"

He stepped closer, his green eyes staring into her blue ones.  
"I don't have time for your business, woman!"  
"Don't talk to me like this all the time!", she growled.

He waved her off and walked away into another room.  
"Hey, wait!", she yelled and followed him.

"Ulfric, who is that woman?", an older man dressed in a bear fur asked. He was clearly annoyed by her.  
"She was in Helgen", Ulfric replied still ignoring Adsini.  
"Yes, and I want answers!", she hissed.

"Maybe you should calm down first, lady. My name is Galmar. This is not the time to discuss. Are you here to join the Stormcloak rebellion?"  
Adsinis eyes drifted to Ulfric, he watched her. His jawbones were working again.

"So long as your criminal past stays in the past, and you fight for me with honor and integrity, we'll welcome you into our ranks" he finally said.

She huffed.

"Why should I join someone treating me like this?"  
"Look, I have much to do. There's a war I want to win and I don't have time for you now. Join us or get the hell out of here"  
They held gaze for some moments and Adsini wished she would have stayed in Morrowind.

"I came to you because Ralof told me that's the best"  
"And he's right with that. Are you a child of Skyrim?", Galmar asked and Adsini nodded slowly.

She could feel the Jarls eyes on her but she avoided to look at him.

"Can you fight?"  
"Yes I learned it from my father..."  
"Was he a warrior?", Galmar asked and he seemed to be honestly interested.

She simply nodded.  
"Fine, now are you willing to fight for us?"  
"I guess I have no choice, right?"

A sigh came from Ulfric before he answered:"You could leave and join those bloody Imperials. Maybe they apologize for taking you to the chopping block."  
She realized that he was right. And she knew Ralof, he was a friendly man. And that Galmar seemed to be quite friendly as well though a little grumpy.

"How do I join?"

A slight smile appeared on the Jarls face.  
"Galmar will give you the information you need", and with that he left the room to walk back to his throne. Adsini rolled her eyes and turned to Galmar.

"He is not always like this. But you have to understand that he's very stressed by that whole situation. He loves his homeland and he's going to become the new High King. But only if we bring down those Imperials."

She nodded.

"What is your name?"  
"Adsini."  
"Just Adsini?"  
"For now...", she said and earned a smile from the elder man.

Yes, she liked him.

"Alright, before you join us I have a task for you."  
"A task?"  
"To prove your strength. If you survive I will welcome you in our ranks."

"Trying to survive? I survived that dragon attack! That should be proof enough that I can survive!"  
He chuckled. "I cannot make any exceptions. I will send you to the Serpentstone Island. Kill an Ice Wraith. Bring me its teeth."

"What is an Ice Wraith?"  
"I thought you're from Skyrim?"  
"I...I am..."

He nodded, still watching her carefully.  
"Well, they are frost spirits. They fly around and attack with different kinds of frost. Be careful and take these potions."

He handed her two small bottles with potion.  
"That might help you."

"And where are these Islands?"  
He sighed and chuckled.  
"I guess it's because you're still young. They're in the northeast of Winterhold. You do know where Winterhold is, right?"

To be honest, she had absolutely no idea.  
"Yes, of course I do know that.", she lied. She would ask for the way outside the palace. One of those guards might know the way.

Galmar nodded. "Then go. And...don't die."  
With that he sat down on a chair.

She left the room and her eyes met Ulfric who was sitting on his throne. She turned to leave but came to a halt as his deep voice called for her.

"Wait."

She stood still for several seconds.  
"Come here for a moment.", he said and she turned around to slowly walk up to him. He got up from his throne.

"Take this", he said and handed her a piece of paper. She looked down and frowned. It was a map of Skyrim. Her eyes met his again.

"Why are you helping me?"  
"It's just a map.", he simply replied.

She nodded and smiled a bit.  
"Thank you, Jarl."  
He gave her a nod and sat down on his throne again.

She turned to leave and was halfway to the door as she could hear his voice again.

"Good luck."

She smiled but walked on and left the palace.

'Alright, let' kill an Ice wraith', she thought and headed through the city and left it through the huge city gate.

Her next stop: Serpentstone Island.

* * *

**Hope you liked that tension between them :-D **


	5. To kill an Ice Wraith

According to Ulfrics map that islands could only be reached by crossing the sea. Adsini reached the shore of the ice-cold water.

'That is suicide...why am I doing this? To join those Stormcloaks? To help that arrogant Jarl?'

She was standing at the shore for a while, it was still in the middle of the night. She had not slept for at least one day. There was no way to sleep out there in the snow so she had to move on.  
Carefully she walked into the water. It was freezing cold and she could hardly breathe.

'Keep swimming...just keep swimming, and you'll be warm soon', she thought and started to swim.

After a while she reached the shore of Serpentstone Island. A young fox crossed her way.  
Slowly she drew her axe just to be prepared if one of those ice wraiths would attack. She sneaked up a snowy hill and moved towards some standing stones. Her heart was beating fast.

Suddenly a screech filled the air and an ice wraith came flying directly towards her. She panicked and just swung the axe in hope to hit that filthy creature. As it backed away for a moment Adsini drank the potion Galmar had given her and she could feel a sudden strength growing inside her.

"Now come on, let's end this!", she yelled and the ice wraith leaped towards her again and with three fast swings it dropped dead down to the ground. Adsini knelt down, tried to catch her breath again. Slowly she reached for the last remaining pieces of that ice creature, and took its teeth.

'Alright, back to Windhelm.', she thought with a smile.

* * *

"What are your thoughts about that woman, Galmar?"

Ulfric was looking out of the window of the war room. It had been around 12 hours now that she was gone.

"She survived the dragon attack. But that could've only been luck. I'm not that certain that she'll make it", Galmar replied. Ulfric turned around to watch him intensely.

"Then why did you send her to that place?"  
"It's tradition for every willing soldier. How about this...if she'll make it I owe you a drink"

That caused Ulfric to smile. It was just by now that the door of the palace opened and closed with a bang. The two men exchanged a look. The sound of light footsteps filled the throne hall and Adsini entered the war room. Exhausted, she looked very exhausted but she managed to give them both a triumphant smile.

"I made it...", she breathed and placed the teeth of the ice wraith on a table.

"Indeed, and I owe Ulfric a drink", Galmar said. Adsinis eyes drifted to Ulfric who gave her a slight smirk.

"You look terrible", he suddenly said.  
"Thanks...", she mumbled annoyed. He chuckled.  
"You should rest for a while now."

Galmar stepped forward. "What about the oath? She has to..."  
Ulfric silenced him. "The oath can wait until she's fully recovered. Look at her, she can barely stand on her feet."

'Am still in the room, Jarl!', she thought annoyed. His eyes rested on her again.

"Follow me." He walked towards a black door and opened it. She stepped closer, uncertain what to do.

"Come on...", he said and she walked past him through the door. He closed the black metal door and they walked up a flight of stairs.

When they entered the first room on the left side she turned to face him.

"That is not neccessary. I can take a room in the Inn..."  
"That's nonsense. I have enough space and I'm certain you won't make any trouble. And you have no gold, I suppose"

That was a good point.

He lit a lamp and walked towards the door again.  
"Jarl Ulfric...thank you for that map and...well that room."  
He waved her off. "That's no big deal. Now go to sleep. Meet Galmar later in the war room. Oh and...stop that growling at me, you sound like a wolf sometimes."

She chuckled and he watched her confused. His green eyes sparkled in the light of the lamp.

"What's so funny?", he asked.  
"I never realized that...", but she did not finish that sentence.

He stepped closer to her, gently tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Sweet dreams",he whispered and with that he left the room.

She stared at the closed door for several moments, still not quite certain what to think about all this.

'That man is such a jerk...', she thought before she put off her clothes and dropped down on the bed, snuggled under the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

/

**Just a small chapter! **

**Is he warming up? Or not? Who knows? :-D **

**Hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned. **

**Next chapter: The Jagged Crown & a flashback! **


	6. A Crown does not make a King

After a good amount of sleep Adsini got up again and put her clothes on.

She had to meet with Galmar in the war room now. Taking an Oath. What kind of Oath? She sighed and opened the door very silently.

With light footsteps she moved down the stairs and closer to the door. She stopped and listened to the conversation between Ulfric and Galmar. She sensed that Ulfric was clearly pissed off. What else?

"Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources, chasing a legend! We don't even know it exists!", the Jarl said very harshly.

"The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you", Galmar replied in a calm tone of his voice.

"Damn the Jarls...", Ulfric mumbled.

"They demand the Moot."

"And damn the Moot!", Ulfric yelled very pissed off by now. "We should risk letting those milk drinkers put Thorrygs woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the Elves on a silver plate!", he added.

"All the more reason then. The Crown would legitimize your claim.", Galmar tried once more.

Adsini could hear Ulfric pacing up and down the room.

"A crown doesn't make a king.", he stated.

"No, but this one..."

"If it even exists."

"It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be."

The room was silent for a split second.

"You're certain you've found it?"

"When have I ever been false with you?",Galmar asked a bit annoyed.

"Fine. I'll send that woman with you."

That caused Adsini to take in a sharp breath and she pushed the door open which caused the two men to look at her a bit surprised.

"Send me where?", she growled.  
Ulfric tried to bit back a smirk. 'She is doing that growling again', he thought.

"How long have you been behind that door?", he asked and could see a slight blush on her face.  
"Uhm...long enough..."

He simply nodded and looked at Galmar again.  
Galmar stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to shift away from him.

"You should try to chaste your hot temper, young one.", Galmar said with a smile. Then he continued:"Before I can tell you what the task is you have to take your Oath. You must swear fealty to the Jarl, the future High King of Skyrim. You must also pledge unswerving loyalty to your fellow Stormcloaks, to Skyrim and her people."

That was pretty much he was asking her to do for she'd been to Skyrim for not even a full week now.  
But Palo had told her to do anything to become a fully respected part of her homeland and if that would be the only way she had to do it.

And she somehow felt safe in that palace though she did not expect that the Jarl would give her shelter forever.

"Your answer?", Galmar asked and she snapped back out of her thoughts.

Her eyes drifted to Ulfric who was watching her.  
She nodded slowly. "Fine. Let's do this."

Galmar smiled. "That's the spirit. By swearing this oath, you become one of us. A heroine of the people. A true daughter of Skyrim. A Stormcloak. Now, repeat after me."

Adsini was nervous for Ulfric was still standing, leaning over the table with a map of Skyrim spread on it, still watching her.

_"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..."_

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..."

_"Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim..."_

"Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim..."

_"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..."_

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..."

_"...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."_

"...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

_"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"_

"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

Adsinis heart was racing and Ulfric stepped closer to her.

"You're now one of us. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?", he asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Where is that dungeon?", she asked curiously. It was not the dungeon itself that made her uneasy. It was more what would wait in there.

"It's in Korvanjund. But if old King Borgas is indeed buried there, we're bound to run into some trouble.", Galmar answered.  
Adsini nodded and she could feel Ulfrics hand squeezing her shoulder before saying:"Nothing us Stormcloaks can't handle, right?"

"If you say so.", she answered and tried to move away from him.

"Your fellows are already assembling outside the tomb. Go. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished up here.", Galmar told her and she wanted to leave the room but Ulfric called her back.

"What is it?", she asked.

"It is a bit sassy if you talk like this to your Jarl.", Galmar stated but Ulfric silenced him.  
"She will learn her place soon enough. Here, take this with you."

He handed her a sword. "It's one of mine. It might be more effective than this axe of yours. Though both fit you very well.", he said with a slight smirk and Adsini could feel a strange heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric.", she mumbled and took the sword.

"And now go and proof that old bear right or wrong.", which caused Galmar to huff.

She turned around and walked out of the war room, through the throne hall and left the palace.

* * *

She arrived in Korvanjund at sunset. The snow was whirling around and the wind was playing with her black hair. The group of Stormcloak soldiers was gathered up together, and she could see that Galmar had not arrived yet.

She approached the group just to be greeted by a familiar voice.  
"Adsini! Ha! I knew you'd join up!"  
Ralof ran up to her, embraced her tightly and lifted her up. As he placed her down again he gave her his typical encouraging smile.

"We'll take Skyrim back side by side, right?", he asked and she nodded slowly and gave him a smile as well.

"So, you reside in Windhelm now? The Inn is quite comfortable, right?"  
She blushed slightly. "Uhm...no, I slept in the palace."

Ralofs eyes grew wide in surprise and he chuckled. "The Jarl seems to appreciate your company."  
"He's...strange.", she simply replied but before they could go on with that conversation, Galmar joined them.

Ralof leaned in to her whispering:"This place chills my blood."  
"What do you mean?"  
"These old ruins...my father always told me to stay away from them. Damn good advice, I'd say."  
She chuckled. "I guess my father would have said the same to me."

"Wise man, your father."  
She nodded, proudly thinking about that strong black wolf. Yes, Palo Khan would always be her father.

"What's the situation?", Galmar now spoke up and all attention was on him by now.  
"Some Imperials are camped out around the entrance, staying nice and warm around their fires.", Ralof answered.  
"Imperials? What's the Legion doing here? Damn spies..", Galmar grumbled.

His eyes rested on Adsini. "They must be here for the crown. We cannot let them get to it first.", he continued.  
"And we won't. This should be fun for us, at least. They don't seem to know we're here yet.", Ralof replied.

"Alright, listen up! I know some of you are ex-legion, and may know men on the other side. But remember this: they are the enemy now and they will not hesitate to kill you. Keep your wits about you and watch your shield brother's back." He took his iron battleaxe from his back and said:"Draw your weapons, be prepared. Follow me, quickly and quietly. I want their guts on the ground before they even know what hit them."

The group stopped overlooking the entrance. Adsini could see a lot of Imperial soldiers.  
"On my command.", Galmar said quietly. Adsini readied the sword Ulfric had given to her.

"ATTACK!"

It did not take long and the Stormcloak troop stormed down the snowy ground attacking the surprised Imperial soldiers.

Adsini swung the sword and it was indeed easier for her than using the axe. She growled while slashing the throats of two Imperials.  
Galmar could hear the sound coming from her and he frowned but kept silent.

Soon the whole entrance area was cleared. As they entered the tomb they had to fight against some more soldiers but that was just easy to handle.

"I want some of you down here, securing the entrance just in case there are any reinforcements arriving. The rest of you, follow me!", Galmar called and Adsini, Ralof and some other soldiers moved on.

"The hall of Stories.", he said as they arrived a hallway. "We must be getting close now."  
Adsinis eyes scanned the walls of the hallway. She could see some cravings on it. Some of them were showing animals.

"They said these walls show the history of the ancients who built this place.", a female Stormcloak said as she could see Adsini watching the cravings intensely.

"We need to open this door. It seems to be a riddle.", Galmar said looking at the circles in the door.  
"What is that?", Adsini whispered and picked up a strange artefact.  
"Looks like a Dragon Claw.", Galmar said stepping next to her.

Adsini watched that claw and back to the door.  
"There are the same symbols on the claw like on these rings on the door.", she mumbled and started to rotate the door circles. With trembling hands she placed the claw into the holes in the middle. The claw twisted and the door began to descend.

"Ulfric will be proud of you when I tell him about this.", Galmar whispered and she smiled a bit.

Then he turned to face the rest of them and said:"We need to be extra carefully now. Puzzle doors mean Nordic Tombs. And Nordic tombs...mean Draugrs."

"What are Draugrs?", Adsini asked curiously and Ralof chuckled. "Ancient Nordic warrios who have been reanimated. Most of them had been followers of dragon priests in ancient times. They often rest in catacombs or sarcophagi to awaken and fight when disturbed or alerted. And...well, we'll definately going to disturb some of them soon."

They moved on through narrow hallways and dark tunnels and soon met some of these creepy Draugrs. Adsini struggled to fight one of them but Galmar helped her.

"Be careful.", he said and they walked on until they reached a Crypt. It was large, dark and dirty.

"Silence now...", Galmar whispered and they sneaked closer towards a throne where a huge Draugr was sitting on. Adsini could see the crown on the beasts head and knew that this was the crown they'd been looking for.

"That is King Borgas.", Ralof said.  
"We need to get to that crown.", Galmar mumbled.  
"Best would be without waking up these Draugrs."

But as soon as Ralof had said that the huge King and two more Draugrs woke up and recognized the intruders.

"Attack!", Galmar yelled and the Stormcloaks rushed forward fighting the smaller Draugrs while Adsini was heading towards the King.

"No! You can't do this alone!", Ralof called but she moved on, a growl built up in her throat and she started to slash into the Kings body.

Suddenly the huge Draugr shouted at her:"Fus...RO DAH!"

All of them were blown some feet away. All except Adsini. She stood her ground and continued to fight.  
Galmar watched that scene in surprise and slight shock.

King Borgas drew his huge sword and started to attack now. He managed to strike Adsinis left arm with his sword. A painful cry left her throat but she rose up again, striking for the Kings head. She hit it and the King stumbled back. This was her chance to attack again. She jumped on her feet, growled and ran up to attack the Kings face. With one final strike she rammed her sword directly into King Borgas face, bringing him down.

He was dead.  
Adsini rolled down on her back, her breathing was hard. Two firm hands pulled her up again.

"You did great, young one.", Galmars voice spoke up to her and he took a look at her injured arm.  
"Ralof will bandage it a bit, go to him. I'll take the crown."

He took the crown in his hands, watched it with admiration.  
"I knew I was right.", he mumbled and Adsini chuckled. She liked that guy.

"Head back to Windhelm. Return the crown to Ulfric.", he suddenly said handing her the artefact.

"And tell him he owes me a drink this time.", he winked and smiled at her.

It was by now that Adsini could feel a strong kind force around her. It was as if something in that wall in front of them would draw her towards it.

"Adsini?", Ralof asked as he could see her moving closer to the wall.

It was as if the wall called out for her and as she reached it she could see a word on it. The closer she got the more it whispered into her ear.

**Tiid.**

"Time...", she mumbled and was confused how she knew what that word meant to say.

She turned around just to see Galmar and the rest of the group watching her full admiration and surprise.

"No trouble learning that word?", Galmar asked curiously and she nodded.  
"I don't know...it was whispering to me.", she simply replied.

She walked past Galmar and Ralof. "I will take the crown and bring it to Jarl Ulfric.", she said and moved on, Ralof following her for support.

Her arm was throbbing painfully.  
"You should go see a healer as soon as we're back in the city.", Ralof stated and she nodded and tried to give him a smile despite the pain.

* * *

After a long and exhausting walk they arrived the city of Windhelm late in the evening.

"You lost a lot of blood, Adsini. Don't you think we should go see a healer first?"  
"No, I want to bring the Jarl his crown."  
Ralof sighed.

They entered the palace to find Ulfric sitting at the long table with his housecarl Jorleif.  
He got up from his seat as he saw the two figures walking up to him.

"We have the crown.", she said and handed it to him. He took a look at it but then his eyes drifted to her blood stained sleeve.

"What happened to your arm?", he said and placed the crown on the table.

"Just a cut...", she replied.  
"Just a cut? My Jarl, she got cut from King Borgas sword. She lost a good amount of blood.", Ralof now spoke up and Adsini sighed.

"I want you to go see a healer."  
"But..."  
"No! I appreciate that you helped with that crown but you're no use to me if you bleed to death in my palace. Now listen to me, for I am the Jarl and you've sworn to be loyal to me. Go see a healer. Ralof, I want you to go with her. Make sure she really goes there."

Adsini huffed. She turned around to walk away with Ralof. But before leaving she turned around once more to say:"You owe Galmar a drink."

He chuckled and nodded.

"And now go. I'll be waiting here for you."  
She nodded and both of them left the palace to head to the Gray Quarter. Though the Stormcloaks seem to have an aversion against elves they let them live in that part of the city. It was like a ghetto, dark and dirty.

"I don't like the elves, but they are pretty good healer. I know someone who might help you.", Ralof said and they entered a house.

* * *

Galmar met Ulfric in the war room a few hours later.

"She did a good job down there, Ulfric.", the old man said while taking a sip of his mead.

Ulfric leaned against the stone table in the middle of the room, looking down at the map.

"Something happend in that Crypt, Ulfric.", Galmar suddenly said.  
"I know. She got badly injured.", the Jarl quietly replied.  
"No, not only this. She...she was drawn towards a wall. There was a word. She could read it without any problems. She said it was whispering into her ear."

That caused Ulfric to look up. "What did you say?"  
"I just said..."  
"I know what you said but...what are you trying to tell me?"

"She might be the one. The legend."  
"That's impossible. Look at her. She's not someone Akatosh might bring to us to defeat that dragon."

"She is strong."  
"She is small, lean and...", Ulfric replied.  
"And?"  
"Hot tempered, then again shy like a wolf. She's even growling like one sometimes.", he explained. Galmar chuckled. "I recognized it back in Korvanjund as we fought against the legion and later King Borgas. There is something inside of her. It might be her blood. Her soul."

"I need to know more about her origin. Where is she from? Why is she here? Who are her parents? That might be easy to find out, don't you think?", the Jarl said now walking up and down the war room.

"She said she is a child of Skyrim."  
"But she has such a lag of knowledge about this country. If she grew up here she would know much more about it."

"She said her father was a warrior. I could try find out which Nord warrior had a daughter named Adsini."  
"Adsini? So that is her name, huh?", Ulfric said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yes. So, do you want me to send out some men?"  
"But not too many. Two or three might be fine. We need the rest of our men around this city and the camps. There's still a war raging."

Galmar nodded and left the war room to walk into the barracks of the palace.  
"I want you, you and you do something for me. Or let's say, for the Jarl just to make clear the importance of that mission."

Three mid-aged men stood up and watched the General waiting for his command.

"I want you to find information about a man. A Nord warrior who's daughter is called Adsini. Find him. Or any other information about him or his daughter."

"Uhm...where is he from?", one of the soldiers asked.  
"I don't know. You have to search in every city, every village and throughout the land. It is important."

The three of them nodded, took their weapons and left the barracks to find Adsinis origin.

* * *

**Alright, I said this will have a flashback in here, but I just decided to write that part in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed this one and stay tuned!**

**Once again I appreciate any reviews! Well, the friendly ones of course! :-D**


	7. I'm a what?

"We're good enough if you need help but you still avoid us on the streets?", the she-elf hissed as Ralof told her why they came to her.

"Shut up and just do what I told you", he snapped back. Adsini watched that scene quite startled how Ralof could be that mean to the woman.

"Ralof, why are you treating her like this?", she suddenly asked. He looked at her and his eyes softened again.

"She's a Dark Elf."

"Who cares? I need healing and I don't want to be healed by someone you're offending. I'd like to keep my arm, you know?"

That caused the elf to laugh.

"Fine. I will wait outside but if you need help just call, alright?"

Adsini nodded and Ralof left the house. The elf approached her and reached out for her arm. Adsini flinched a bit.

"Shh...sit down and I will take a look at your wound"  
Adsini sat down on a chair and the elf started to pull up the sleeve. "That is a deep cut but no problem for me to heal" the Dunmer said with a smile and started to prepare some creams and potions.

"Why are you living in that part of the city?"

The elf huffed. "The Dark Elfs life here because the Jarl is distrusting us. He has a huge aversion against elfs. That racist prick."

Adsini was confused. "He wants to free Skyrim from the Empire to make it home for everyone again" Adsini replied but that caused the woman to laugh hard.

"Not for everyone. Just for the Nords, my dear. Believe me, as soon as he becomes High King he will drive us out of that country. Or kill us if we won't go."  
She started to put a potion on the wound which caused Adsini to take in a sharp breath. But then it was feeling nicely warm and the elf started to stitch up the wound. Adsini could not feel any pain. When the elf finished it she put on some cream and bandaged the wound.

"That's it. I will give you some bandage so you can change it tomorrow. I am certain there's someone up in that palace to help you."

"Thank you. And believe me when I say, I'm not like Ulfric."

"At least you seem to be able to have a conversation with one of my kind without that distrusting tone in your voice. Are you even from Skyrim?"

"Yes...more or less."

The elf simply nodded. "You should go now before your friend is starting to rebell again."

Adsini thanked her once again and left the house. Ralof guided her back to the palace.

"I think someone should tell Ulfric that he's wrong.", she suddenly said.

"Wrong? About what?"

"The elves. What did they do to you? To him?"

"They...they did nothing to me in personal...", he stammered and fell silent.

"So you hate them because Jarl Ulfric is telling you to do so?"

He did not reply to that. "Look, you should better not mention these things in front of him. Not in these days. There's a civil war raging and there might be still a dragon threat. Better not bothering him with the elves" he said as they reached the doors.

"Fine. But when this is all over I'll take him, lock him in a room with an elf until they start talking.", Adsini said and both chuckled about the vision of that.

"Good night, Adsini."

"Good night, Ralof."

* * *

The throne hall was empty as Adsini entered the palace. Slowly she walked up towards the throne and turned to enter the war room. Galmar was sitting on a chair, his head rested against the wall. He was clearly asleep. She moved towards the door but suddenly she was not that certain if she would be able to sleep in that room upstairs again.  
She turned around, thought about if she should wake up Galmar to ask for permission.

Though she was not a born warrior she knew very well that it could end badly to wake up a fully equipped warrior. So she turned and opened the black door and closed it silently once she was in the hallway. She walked up the stairs and turned around the corner just to bump into Ulfric. She was nearly going to fall but he catched her up before hitting the ground or falling down the stairs.

"You're good in sneaking that's for sure", he said with a slight smile before letting go off her.

She just watched him. The light of the hallway was warm and covered both of them in a golden light. Suddenly he reached out for her cheek, is thumb gently stroked over her scar.

"Where did you get this?", he asked. She had no idea what her body was doing as she leaned her head in his hand, closing her eyes. The palm of his hand just felt so warm and perfect on her face in that moment. She missed the warmth of her mothers fur and she was so exhausted right now.

"A bear..." she whispered and opened her eyes to find them locked with his.

"You got attacked by a bear?"

She nodded and stepped away from him.

"Irony at its finest that you're with me now."

She frowned. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Never recognized the bear on the banners hanging over my throne?"

"No..."

"The bear is the Stormcloak symbol. I hope you won't change your mind now..."

"I won't. I was just a teenager when this happened. Luckily my fam...", she stopped talking and looked to the ground. If she would tell him about that incident she would have to tell him about her family.

"You should take a rest now.", he simply said, ignoring her unfinished sentence. He knew very well that she tried to keep her origin and her family a secret. He will find out soon enough what's wrong with her.

Before she entered her room he said, "I'd like to have a talk with you tomorrow"

"About?"

"The word-wall."

She frowned but remembered the wall down in that tomb in Korvanjund. "You do know what that's all about?", she asked curiously and he nodded. "Tell me now", she continued but he shook his head.

"You go to sleep now. You look..."

"Terrible, I know...", she finished his sentence and both smiled at each other.

"No, just tired.", he added and turned around to leave her alone.

Adsini sighed and entered the room. She put off her clothes and dropped down into bed.

* * *

_It was the day after her 20__th__ birthday and she was standing on the edge of the cliff a few feet away from their cave._

_"You want to leave us, won't you?" _

_Adsini turned around to see Palo Khan walking up to her. She smiled at him and nodded. _

_"I will never forget you, you do know that, right?", she said and sat down on the ground._

_"Of course, I do. You are part of this family."  
__  
She placed her head against his strong neck and she listened to the deep breathing of him.  
__"Do you think they will welcome me? Dressed in those rags?"  
__  
"Adsini, you should stop thinking too much. You will find people across the border that will welcome you friendly, I'm certain about that."  
__  
"What should I tell them? Where I'm from?"  
__The wolf looked at her with his almond-brown eyes. "There will be someone that might love you for your origin. And you will sense it. You will sense who that man or woman will be. You can tell him or her about you. You are proud of what you are?"_

_She nodded._

_"Then nothing will harm you."_

_She embraced him tightly.  
__  
"When will you leave?", Palo asked her.  
__  
"Early tomorrow...", she sighed and he licked her face. __"Now come on, you should join your family for some lovely last moments together."_

_The wolves enojyed their time with Adsini before she left early in the morning the next day. Palo Khan, Ahkuna, Akru, Sura and Mahana accompanied her to the border. Covered in the darkness of the forest Adsini turned around to embrace each of them tightly. _

_"Thank you...I love you all so much.", she said and tears ran down her cheeks.  
__  
"Maybe you can come and visit us one day. Or we visit you.", Sura said licking her face._

_"Be careful.", Ahkuna said and Adsini embraced her foster-mother once more. "I will.", she whispered.  
__  
Turning to Palo Khan she embraced him. "I love you, Adsini.", he said and she stroked his black fur. "I love you,too."_

_She got up again and turned to face the border. _

_"Goodbye.", she said still teary-eyed.  
__  
"Goodbye, my love.", Palo said and she walked on closer to the border.  
__  
"And keep an eye on the bears!", Ahkuna bellowed._

_Adsini smiled and the last thing she heard from her family was their goodbye howling. _

* * *

She woke up in her bed thinking about the last words from her mother.

_'Keep an eye on the bears'_

Well, she joined the Stormcloaks. And she's definately going to keep an eye on their leader. Suddenly she thought back to that moment last evening. She enjoyed his warm hand on her face. Most embarrassing was that she let him know that by leaning into his palm. No, there was no way she could go down there now.

On the other hand she got questions and he might have answers to these questions. She sighed and got up, dressed herself and left the room. Entering the war room she found Galmar leaning over Skyrims map.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"How's your arm?"

"Oh, it's better, thanks. Where..where do I find the Jarl?"

He chuckled. "On his throne, of course."

She smiled and walked out of the war room entering the throne hall. His eyes drifted to her and he got up. "You look much better today. How's your arm?"

"Uhm...it's fine. You wanted to talk to me?"

He gestured her to sit down at the long table. "We should have breakfast together.", he said sitting down across from her.

"What is that?", she asked pointing at some strange kind of meat.

"It's mammoth meat. Delicious, you should try it."

She took a small piece and tasted it. He watched her with slight amusement. "That's tasty" she said with a smile and took some more. She drank a lot of fresh water and ate bread, cheese, mammoth meat and a sweet cake. She never tasted a cake before and she definately would become addicted to it, that's for sure.

"Alright, I guess I might ask you now. Tell me what happened down in that tomb" he suddenly asked and she nearly choked on the meat. As soon as she catched her breath again she could still feel his green eyes on her.

"I killed that Draugr King."

"Not that part...what happend after you killed him."

"There was a wall and I got drawn to it. I could hear a word whispering to me. Calling me. And suddenly it appeared on the wall and I could read it. said time."

He nodded slowly.

"Tiid" he whispered and she nodded.

"What does that mean?", she asked.

"It means..."

She watched him expectantly but he got up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We should discuss this in private." She sighed and followed him, through the war room both ignoring Galmars look. They entered the hallway up to the bedrooms. But instead of entering her room he walked on down the hallway and up a few more stairs.

"Jarl, where are we going?"

He stayed silent and opened another door. Both entered the room. It was a big room, with a huge bed in the middle.

"What...?"

"Don't worry, that is just my room. We're private in here."

Adsini began to feel nervous. "Sit down" he said and she sat down on a chair while he walked towards a bookshelf. He grabbed a book and flipped through the pages.

"Jarl?"

He turned around. "This book...you should read it"

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. If it's true that you're the legendary Dragonborn..."

"Dragonborn? What do you mean by that?"

He walked up to his bed and sat down on it. "The word you've learned is part of a Thu'um. A dragonshout." She just watched him, not fully understanding what he was talking about.

"You had no problem to learn that word. You knew what that word meant. Only a Dragonborn is able to learn and use the dragon language that quickly."

She got up from her chair, walked up and down the room. "Are you telling me I'm able to speak with dragons?"

"I'm telling you that you might have the blood and soul of a dragon." She stopped and looked at him in disbelief. She chuckled.

"That's insane! That would mean my parents would be dragons?"

"No...your parents are mortals. You're blessed by Akatosh, the dragon god."

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" she yelled and wanted to leave the room but he got up and grabbed her wrists, pressed her against the wall. She struggled, tried to push him away but he was too strong. His face was close to hers and his green eyes were glowing.

"Never...call me a liar!" he said harshly.

"You hurt me!", she growled again, that guttural growl of hers. He stepped away from her.  
"Read that book" he said and left her alone. Her eyes drifted to the table and she took the book and walked down to her bedroom. She let herself drop down on her bed, opened the book and started to read.

It was called "The Book of the Dragonborn by Prior Emelene Madrine"

While reading it more and more questions popped up in her mind and she knew very well that it was not Ulfric she wants to ask. Maybe she should leave this city for a while and learn more about this whole Dragonborn legend.

She put the book down and closed her eyes. She could still feel his grasp around her wrists. How come he could be that sweet and caring in one moment but then again that harsh and brutal? She sighed and got up. Adsini decided to leave the city in the night and head to Whiterun for she promised Ralofs sister to talk with Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon attack in Helgen.

* * *

**Next stop: Whiterun & the Dragon :)**


	8. All along the Watchtower

**I guess this might be a quite long chapter. We have Whiterun & Bleak Falls Barrow & the Dragon at the Watchtower in here as well as a little Ulfric/Galmar talk and news about Adsinis past! **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**And Yes, it will take some time until this becomes real romantic, but don't worry we'll get there pretty soon I promise! :)**

* * *

"Where is the girl?", Galmar asked curiously. It was nearly noon and none of them had seen her the whole morning.  
"She might still be asleep", Ulfric mumbled but he knew that was not true. She was gone. And it was his fault.  
"What happened last night?", Galmar stepped closer. Ulfric looked at him, still not quite sure what exactly had happen. "I told her about the Dragonborn. She did not believe me when I said she could be the one with the blood and soul of a dragon. She called me a liar. I..."  
"What have you done?"  
"I hurt her..."  
"You...?"  
"No, I did not beat her. I was just harsh to her."  
"You do know that she might be very important for us if she's really that Last Dragonborn. You have to treat her with a little bit more respect."  
The Jarl huffed. "She's not respecting me. She took the Oath but is still sassy and hiding her origin. Tell me, Galmar. Do you fully trust her?"  
"Well, she's intelligent. She's a good fighter. And she might be the last dragonborn. So...yes, somehow I trust her. Not fully, but enough to tell you it would be wise to bring her back."

"I'm certain she'll come back. She's going to find answers to questions she won't ask me."  
Galmar nodded and kept silent. The doors opened and the three soldiers walked up to Galmar. "Any news?", he asked.  
"We've been looking all over the country. We talked with each and every person in every big city, in every village. Even the Kahjiit on the roads. No one knows about a Nord warrior with a daughter named Adsini. But...there was a Nord couple once in Riften. They had a daughter, she was around one or two years old as the parents took her on a journey to Morrowind. They never came back. None of them. It's been told that the family might have died."  
"And the name? The name of that child?"  
"There was no one around to remember that, Sir. Only one woman could tell us that the girl had hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as sapphires."

Ulfric and Galmar exchanged a look. "You did great work. Go talk to Jorleif, he will reward you for your help.", Ulfric said and the three guards bowed a bit and left into the barracks. Ulfric got up from his throne, walking up and down. "There is no doubt that she is that girl. Her hair is black and her eyes...Galmar have you ever looked at her eyes? They are so...", he could not find the right words.  
Galmar bit back a smile. "I know, Ulfric. I'm certain that she is that girl. But what happened to her parents?"  
The Jarl stopped walking around and looked at him. "I guess that only she might know that. She told me about a bear attack. The scar on her cheek is from a bear. She was going to say something about her family but stopped in the middle of the sentence. Maybe her parents got killed back then."

"Do you think she'll tell you?", Galmar stepped closer to him.  
"I don't know. I guess we should better leave this for now, she's gone. Only God knows when she's coming back...I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

Adsini arrived at the main gate of Whiterun in the late afternoon. Two guards were standing in front of her.  
"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."  
"Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid.", Adsini said in hope that would change the guards mind. "Riverwood's in danger,too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."  
They opened the gate and Adsini walked up the path to Dragonsreach. With trembling hands she entered and found herself inside a warmly lighted hall. As she approached closer to the throne a fully armored elf walked up to her, sword drawn.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."  
Adsini was clearly nervous. "I have news from Helgen. About the dragon attack."  
"Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." She put her sword away and Adsini stepped closer to the throne. The old Jarl sitting on his throne looked at her. "So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"  
"Yes. I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head.", Adsini grumbled.  
"Really? You're certainly...forthright about your criminal past.", the Jarl said and Adsini could feel a wave of anger washing over her. The Jarl continued:"But it's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen."

Adsini sighed. "The dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way."  
The Jarl was clearly shocked. "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" He turned to look at the man to his right, which must be his housecarl like Jorleif was for Ulfric.  
"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"  
"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once.", the elf woman called Irileth spoke up behind Adsini. She walked up the steps closer to the throne continuing to speak:"It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Proventus spoke up:"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation. He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

"Enough!", the Jarl bellowed. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."  
"Yes, my Jarl."  
Adsini rolled her eyes. She was not used to treat a man on a throne as something better than the rest.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties.", Proventus said and walked away.

Adsini was still standing in front of the throne unsure what to do.  
"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Though you're a Stormcloak I see. Why are you in this city and not up in Windhelm?"  
"It's something personal.", she replied.  
He nodded. "Does Ulfric know about this?"  
"About what?"  
"That you came here."  
"I don't know. I left without telling anyone."  
He chuckled. "You seem to be a tough but stubborn woman. It's hardly surprising that Ulfric wanted someone like you in his ranks." Both fell silent and after several moments he spoke up again.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and...rumors of dragons."  
He got up from his throne and Adsini followed him into another room.

* * *

Farengar had told her about a stone tablet said to be housed in a place called Bleak Falls Barrow. The tablet is called a Dragonstone, said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Adsini took out the map of Skyrim, her thoughts wandering back to Ulfric. He helped her with that map, he gave her a sword. He touched her so sweet and softly in the hallway. And then he totally went crazy. 'It was definately the right choice to leave him for a while.', she thought while standing in front of the entrance to the Barrow after fighting against some bandits. She got attacked by two more bandits inside the dungeon.

Adsini managed to fight them. She walked deeper and deeper through narrow hallways. It was silent around her. After passing another puzzled door she walked even deeper down a spiral stairway. On her way she searched every box for some gold and she found a good amount of it. She would need some gold to rent a room in the Inn of Windhelm once she would return. There was no way for her to stay in the palace longer than neccessary. "Somebody, please help!", a voice called from somewhere in front of her. She sneaked through the hallway and reached a hall. Suddenly a huge spider dropped down to the ground, attacking her. Adsini swung her sword, trying to hit the beast. It was a long and hard fight but Adsini managed to kill the spider though she got some cuts and bruises on her arms.

There was a man hanging in a spiders web.  
She approached the man. "You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up.", he said.  
"The claw?Where is the golden claw?", she asked. Farengar had told her about it. "Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!", he babbled. "Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there.", he added.

She sighed and took out her sword again. "Fine. Let me see if I can cut you down."  
Adsini started to cut down the webs. "It's coming loose, I can feel it .", the man said. As soon as he dropped down he turned around walking away from her saying:"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He started running and Adsini followed him, growling and speeding up. As they reached a small hallway five Draugrs attacked them. Adsini managed to kill three of them while the thief killed the rest. "You won't get me alive.", he said and started running again. "Who said I would let you stay alive?", she bellowed and sped up again and as she was very close to him she slashed his back. He dropped down to the ground and with one last swing she cut his throat. Blood was spilling over her face as she reached into his pocket to take the golden claw and some coins. After fighting her way through more and more of those Draugrs she finally reached the Crypt. It was dark and humid in there. Only a few beams of light lit the back of the Crypt.

Adsini grasped her sword tightly and sneaked closer and closer and suddenly she could see another wall. The same kind of wall she learned that first word from. The closer she got the louder was the whispering in her ear. Bats were flying over her head but she did not really care about them. She moved closer to the wall, now the word glowing in front of her and she could read it.

**Fus.**

"Force.", she mumbled but a cracking sound behind her caught her attention and as she turned around the black sarcophagus opened up and a huge Draugr climbed out of it. The Draugr attacked her immediately, slashed her shoulder and Adsini cried out in pain.

She ignored the pain and attacked with her sword. The Draugr was hard to fight and he started to shout "FUS RO DAH!" over and over again but it had no effect on her. She kept on slashing and slashing. She got hit again, but suddenly she could feel a strength inside her body. She had a vision of her father, Palo Khan, how he was defending her from the bear five years ago. She looked up at the Draugr, concentrating her inner forces and slashed him with two hard strikes.

He dropped dead down to the ground. Adsini was panting hard and dropped down on her knees. Blood was running down her shoulderblades but she ignored it. She started to search the Draugr and found the Dragonstone. She giggled in triumph despite the pain. She had no idea how she managed to get back to Whiterun but somehow she did. With her last remaining power she pushed the doors of Dragonsreach open and walked up the stairs and entered the room of Farengar.

She found him with a woman Adsini had not seen before. "You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even ealier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text.", he said to the stranger but then recognizing Adsini. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way."  
He did not even care about the miserable state of the young woman. She breathed:"So what about my reward?"  
"You'll have to see the Jarl about that. Maybe his steward, Avenicci. I'm sure one of them will pay you appropriately."

The woman turned to face Adsiri now. "You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work.", she said and then turning to Farengar:"Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it."  
"Farengar! You need to come here right now!", the voice of Irileth came up. "I wonder what Irileth is so excited about?", the wizard asked curiously. The elf appeared in the doorway. "You should come,too. Jarl Balgruuf is waiting.", she said to Adsini.

"I'm badly injured if you don't mind I'd like to get to see a healer", Adsini replied but the elf huffed.  
"You managed to come the whole way back with that injuries. You can wait for healing at least some more minutes and now come on."

Farengar placed a hand on Adsinis back which caused her to flinch a bit but she moved on following Irileth up some stairs.

* * *

On the upper level Jarl Balgruuf was standing in front of a soldier. Farengar, Irileth and Adsini walked up to them.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?", the Jarl asked the soldier.  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon.", Irileth spoke up.  
"Uh...that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast...faster than anything I've ever seen.", the soldier said with slight concern in his voice. "What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?", the Jarl was very concerned now. Adsini was trying to concentrate, still ignoring the pain and the exhaustion in her body.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life...I thought it would come after me for sure." "Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it.", Balgruuf replied.

'Great, I crawled through a dungeon, am badly injured, just want to see a healer and a nice bed...and that soldier earned all this by just running away from a dragon that was not even attacking?', Adsini thought grimly.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there.", the Jarl instructed.  
"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate.", the elf replied.  
"Good. Don't fail me." Then he turned to face Adsini. "There's no time to rest, my friend. I need your help again."

"Jarl, I need to be healed."  
"Farengar might give you some potion that will bring back some power to you. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here."  
'I did nothing but run.', she thought but kept silent.  
"But I have not forgotten about your help with the Dragonstone. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city."  
"I can live in your city?", she asked surprised. "Just if you become tired of Windhelm and its Jarl.", he chuckled and she smiled.

* * *

Farengar had given Adsini some potion to give her some strength. It was not working very well but she tried to ignore the pain. They left the city and headed down towards the western watchtower. "Be careful...go look out if you find any survivors.", Irileth instructed and they headed closer to the burning tower.

Suddenly they could hear the growling of the dragon and it came flying towards them, circling above their head. "Here, take this!", one of the guards called to Adsini and threw a bow and some arrows to her. She never used such a weapon and as she tried to shoot an arrow it just dropped down to the ground. She sighed in frustration and the pain in her shoulder grew again. The sword was the only weapon she could use besides an axe. The dragon landed on the ground, a stream of fire burning down on the soldiers. Adsini ran towards that huge beast, attacked it from behind, slashing its legs and tail. The dragon growled and Adsini growled as well. The guards attacked from the front with their arrows.

"Die dragon!", the soldiers yelled as the beast swooped up into the sky again. Adsini was panting hard, her whole body was throbbing.

The stream of fire rained down at them again, Adsini got it by it and it burned some of her hair-ends down. 'Damn!', she yelled at herself and a deep buried anger erupted inside of her and as the dragon dropped down again she rushed forward, hacking and slashing down on the dragon. With her last bit of power she slashed the beasts throat. Some arrows still hit the body of the dragon and it growled one last time before its head dropped down to the ground. The body of the dragon started to burn down and a strange wind hit Adsini who was kneeling on the ground, panting hard. A sudden power filled her body and soon there was only the skeletton of the dragon left.

"Damned good shooting, boys.", she could hear Irileth say. One of the guards walked up to Adsini and helped her up. She could barely stand on her own feet. "You...must be Dragonborn!", the guard suddenly said which caused Adsini to look up at him in surprise. Another guard walked up saying:"I can't believe it. You're...Dragonborn..."

'Ulfric was right? That...that...'  
"Dragonborn? What do you mean?", she managed to say quietly.  
"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?", he explained and watched her in awe.  
"I don't know what happened to me...", she replied confused. He stepped closer. "There's one way to find out: Try to Shout...According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

More guards surrounded them. "Dragonborn? What are you talking about?", one of them said.  
"That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn.", another replied. Adsini was still confused. She should try to shout? What should she shout? "Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself.", a fourth soldier explained.

'Maybe one of those words I've learned on the walls?', she thought and turned to look at the sky, taking a deep breath and shouted:"FUS...!" A quiet bang filled the air and the dust and stones whirled around.

"What do you say, Irileth? You're being awfully quiet."  
"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?" She circled Adsini:"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flopping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definately understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord.", one of the guards stated.  
"I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this." Adsini tried to stay calm. She was hard trying to stand straight.

"I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends.", the elf ended her talking.  
"That was Shouting what you just did. You really are Dragonborn, then...", the guard next to Adsini said smiling at her. She simply nodded, hard panting.

She walked away, slowly without looking back.

* * *

"Don't you think they have any birth certificates stored somewhere in Riften?", Jorleif suggested while Ulfric was sitting on his throne deep in thoughts. 'What could have happened to her family? If her father was a warrior why does no one knows about him? What about her mother?'

"What?", he snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I said they should have any birth certificates in Riften. I guess every city has something like this to control the population." "That's a good suggestion. Send out those soldiers again. They have to go deeper with their search." With a sudden bang the doors of the palace opened and closed and Ulfric got up immediately as he saw the young woman slowly walking or better say limping through the hall towards the throne. She got bruises on her arms, her leg seemed to be injured, her hair-ends were burned and she was sweating. Sweating! In Windhelm! With that snow storm out there. She must be full of high fever. He walked towards her.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?", he asked as they stood just a few inch away from each other. She slowly looked up into his eyes, her sapphir-blue eyes not as bright as before. She was ill, he could see that. A very slight smile curled her lips as she breathed:"You...been...right..."

Adsini broke down into his arms, motionless. "A healer! Call a healer!", Ulfric called and carried the passed out girl through the war room, causing Galmar to look at her concerned. "Open the door!", Ulfric grumbled and the old man opened the door up to the bedrooms. Ulfric carried her up to her room and placed her down on the bed. He looked down at her, worried about her physical condition. Then a slight smile appeared on his face while he watched her. She returned.

The Dragonborn returned.

* * *

**Now that was quite long :) **

**Once again I love your reviews! :)**


	9. Talk to me

**Just a little chapter with some talking, nothing too special. **

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! **

* * *

Adsinis eyes slowly opened again. Her head was pounding and her shoulder were still sore. She wanted to sit up but fell back again. "Ouh..",she mumbled and tried to locate where she was. Her vision was blurry, but as she began to see clearly again she cried out. There was a bear right over her.

"Easy, young one." That was Galmars voice. Of course, he's wearing that strange bear-cape. She calmed down again, but still panting hard.  
"What happened to you?", he asked calmly.  
"Water...I need to..drink", she mumbled. He placed a cup of water to her lips and she drank slowly. She could feel the cool and fresh liquid bring some life back to her body and brain.

"I was in Whiterun.", she said after a while.  
"Why did you leave us without a word?", Galmar asked and sat down on a chair next to her bed. She sighed. "Ulfric..."  
He nodded slowly. "He told me what happened."  
She raised an eyebrow. "He told you that he pressed me against the wall of his bedroom, his hands around my wrists telling me I should never call him a liar again?"  
"Uhm...well, not the details. But he was sorry, believe me."  
"We both have to be sorry. He did not lie. I know that now."  
"So...what happened in Whiterun that you came back on the edge of dying."

"I fought against a Draugr King to retrieve a Dragonstone. I learned a new word. I was injured by then but back in Whiterun they did not really care about my miserable state. Instead they sent me out with some soldiers to fight a dragon."  
"You fought against a dragon?"  
She nodded. Suddenly a knocking came from the door and she tried to call but Galmar called:"Come in." They looked at each other and he gave her slight smile. Ulfric entered the room, relieved to see her awake.

"How do you feel?", he asked while stepping closer towards the bed.  
"Well, my shoulder is slashed, I have several cuts and bruises and that filthy lizard burned my hair down...but despite all that, I'm fine.", she tried to smile.  
"Lizard? You mean, a dragon did this to you?", Ulfric said now sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"The burning, yes. I was too close."  
"The sense of a bow is not to get too close to the target.", Ulfric stated but she gave him a look that shut him up.  
"I used a sword..."

Galmar looked at her with clear shock. "You slashed a dragon with a sword? That's insane!"  
"That's because I can't use a bow. Never learned it. Though I also never learned to use swords and axes but...that whole archery thing is just...too difficult for me."  
That caused Ulfric to chuckle. "That's what I always said when my father was trying to teach me. Swords and axes, that are the ideal weapons for a Nord."  
She smiled.

"Galmar, could you leave us alone for a while?", the Jarl suddenly said and the old man got up and left the room. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Ulfric I have to apologize..."  
"No...I was the one acting that insane in front of you. I scared you but that was not my intention. I'm sorry for what happened."  
"And I'm sorry that I called you a liar." Once again a silence surrounded them.

"So...Adsini...",he started unsure how to go on.  
'He knows my name...that's truly a surprise.', she thought but was aware of that warm feeling in her chest as she hear him saying her name. He had that strong accent and such a deep voice and 'shut up!', she yelled to herself silently.  
"We never got the chance to talk about you...and to be honest I'm glad that you cannot run away this time.", he said with a slight smile on his lips. Adsini could not help but chuckle a bit but she was very nervous what he wanted to talk about.  
"Which city are you from?", he asked watching her carefully.

"I...uhm..." City? She knew the city not far away from her cave. "Gnisis. I'm from Gnisis."  
"That's in Morrowind.",he said. She nodded and avoided his eyecontact.

"So you're not a child of Skyrim?"  
"I am...", she whispered.  
"Why are you hiding your past? What could be so bad that you cannot talk about it?"  
"Please, Jarl, I don't want to talk about it. I want you to respect that." His eyes scanned her face, before he got up.  
"Fine, take some more rest. As soon as you feel better I want you to take some fighting lessons with Galmar. And archery, I will provide someone to help you. You cannot always jump a dragon with a sword."

She wanted to reply something but he left the room.

Her head began to pound again and she closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything that happened the past days.


	10. You're my family

**Alright, here we go again! Training lesson with an unexpected meeting! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

The day was surprisingly warm as Adsini was waiting outside the palace with her two-handed sword. Her body was full of strength again though there were some more scars on her than before. She was waiting for at least ten minutes now and she was starting to walk up and down.  
"Impatient, young one?"  
Adsini turned around to be greeted by Galmar covered in his typical bear fur. Instead of his long axe he was now armored with a long sword on his back.  
"Not that much...", she said with a smile and he nodded with a slight smile back.  
"Ready for some clashing?", he asked as he walked closer.  
"Yes, so where do we train?", she replied curiously. He walked on gesturing her to follow him. They passed a narrow way and walked down the way she took a few weeks ago as she was in the Grey Quarter. But they did not go there. They reached another huge door and Galmar opened it.

"Where are we going?", she asked but he just walked on and she followed. Soon they reached the shore behind the palace.  
"That's the perfect place for some training. No one is out here despite those two horkers over there."  
Her eyes drifted to the spot where two giant horkers were laying in the sun. "I'd like you to kill them.", Galmar suddenly said.  
"Uhm..."  
"I've never had to possibility to watch how you fight. Now, we're not in a dangerous situation with lot of enemies around. I need to see how you're holding that sword, your posture, to be able to teach you. Now go on...take your sword and kill one of these creatures. Or both."

Adsini took a deep breath, sighed and grasped her sword tightly around the hilt. It was the sword Ulfric had given her.  
"That's a Skyforge Steel Greatsword. I'm impressed that you can even hold it.", Galmar chuckled as he could see her huffy look.  
"The Jarl gave it to me. He seemed to have no doubts that I can handle it.", she said and he nodded with a smile. Adsini walked towards the two horker, and with three fast swings she slashed the first horker. As he was dead she whirled around to slash the second one that was going to attack her with another three swings and a final slash on his neck. She was panting fast and looked up to Galmar who was giving her an impressed look with a smirk. A triumphatic smile appeared on her face while she was trying to catch breath again.

"Very good work.", he said patting her shoulder.  
"Sounds like there'll be a but...", she replied and watched him expectantly.  
"It's not the technique that need to be trained. It's more the way how you approach your target. You're too wild. You rush forward and start slashing."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"It means we will start your training with some tactical things. How to approach the enemy without giving him the opportunity to strike back. You got hit way too often and that's because of your impatience and you're wild. Very wild, young one."  
She nodded slowly. "I see...fine, what should I do now?"  
"You see that tree of there?Imagine this is an Imperial soldier with his back facing you. I want you to approach it and strike it" That sounded strange to her but she just shrugged, grapsed her sword tightly again and started to move slowly forward trying not to make any noise. Galmar was watching her, he was really satisfied with her. She was learning fast and there was a strong soul inside her. His eyes drifted up to the windows of the palace. He was certain that the Jarl was watching them. The sound of steel hitting on wood catched his attention again and she turned to watch him.

"That was much better now. Try it one more time.", he called and she nodded to approach another tree. Adsini was hitting trees for hours until Galmar gestured her to come closer again. She walked up to him. Sweat was running down her face and he reached into one of his pockets to pull out a handkerchief. "Thanks", she said and dried her face. "Do you feel well enough to go one-on-one with me for a while now?", the elder man asked while watching her carefully. "I don't want you to overstrain yourself.", he added.  
"I'm the younger one, maybe I should ask if you do feel well enough?", she teased him and to her surprise he chuckled.  
"Now, draw your sword and try to disarm me.", he commanded and she rose her sword and the steel clashed loudly over and over again. They reached a snowy hill and Adsini finally managed to disarm Galmar. His sword dropped to the ground and she cheered in triumph.

"Adsini, be quiet!", he suddenly said and reached for his sword.  
"What? Why?", she asked and followed his gaze. Her heart nearly stopped beating. A wolf. There was a wolf sneaking through the bushes. "Don't move.", Galmar said and she could see him walking closer to towards the animal. Suddenly she was aware what he was going to do and she moved forward, grabbing his arm and holding him back.  
"Please, don't harm him. He's alone. He won't attack us.", she said and Galmar watched her. Her blue eyes, those sapphir-blue eyes looking pleadingly up at him. Something was different with her. His eyes found that lonely wolf again who was looking at them, standing still. A growl was coming from him. "He will attack.", Galmar quietly said.  
"He won't, trust me. Let's just go back to the palace."

The wolf sneaked a bit closer. His growling grew louder. Adsini turned to look at the black-grey wolf, stepping closer as well. "Dragonborn, what are you doing? Come back here!", Galmar commanded but she did not listen to him. Instead she got down on her knees, watching the wolf. The animal was coming closer and closer but to Galmars surprise it stopped growling. The wolf was now just inches away from Adsini. She got down on her knees. 'He will rip her throat open', he thought and wanted to move forward but Adsini yelled at him:"STOP!"

He stopped, still unsure what to do. What to think. His eyes drifted up to the windows of the palace.  
"You're alone, why?", Adsini asked the wolf. Galmar just shook his head, disbelieving what he was watching.  
_"My pack was killed a few weeks ago.",_ the wolf said and Adsinis eyes grew wide in shock. Galmar could hear a slight whimper coming from the wolf. To his biggest surprise Adsini started making strange noises as well. It was like a whisper but it sounded like whimpering and slight growling.

"You're a young wolf, right?", she asked.  
"_I'm two years old yes. How come you can talk with me? Where did you learn the wolf language?"  
_"My name is Adsini. I grew up in Morrowind in the pack of Palo Khan and Ahkuna.", she replied proudly and the wolf seemed to be surprised.  
"_You...you're...I cannot believe..."  
_Adsini watched him curiously. "What?", she asked.  
_"My father is...was...Schogar Khan. Palo Khans brother."  
_"No way...", Adsini said now in the human language again which caused Galmar to look at her. "What's wrong, young one?", he asked still watching the wolf carefully. She looked up at him. "That wolf needs my help. I'd like to keep him.", she said and now Galmar bursted out in laughter.  
"You're making fun of me, right?", he said still chuckling but as he was aware that her eyes grew darker he could see that she was serious about this.

"Adsini, you're the last Dragonborn and I respect you for this and you're an amazing young woman but...there's no way I can allow you to bring a wild wolf into the palace."  
"Then I will go and rent a room in the Inn."  
"I highly doubt that they will allow a wolf in there. A wolf is not even allowed inside those walls. He's a dangerous, wild animal. And to all that he might be even sick."  
"He's not sick, I promise."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know. Please, Galmar. I will guarantee that he's not making any trouble." She looked back at the wolf. His tongue was hanging from his jaws which caused him to look like he was smiling. "You won't make any trouble, right?", she asked.

_"No, you're somehow part of my family. I know about you, my father often told me about that human girl his brother was fostering. That makes you my cousin."  
_She chuckled. Galmar was still not quite sure what to do. Adsini got up again and looked at Galmar, pleadingly. "Please, Galmar. Trust me." He was thinking hard. Then he sighed.

"Ulfric's going to kill me...fine, take him with you. You're accepting the full responsibility for this. Just to make this clear.", he finally said and she cheered and swung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Galmar!"  
She let go off him after placing a soft kiss on his cheek which caused him to frown but he kept silent. She turned to face the wolf.  
"You won't be alone anymore. A wolf should have a pack. We're a pack now.", she said in wolvish again.  
"Come on, we should head back. There's a lot to explain, young one."  
She smiled and the three of them walked back to the door leading into the city again. The wolf trotting between them, looking up at Adsini from time to time. Whenever she looked back her heart was feeling warm.

'Oh, Ulfric will be very surprised', she thought with a smirk on her face.

'The Jarl will chop my head off', Galmar thought not that happy about the situation.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :)**


	11. Ride with me

**Aaaalright here we go! Ulfrics reaction & a lot of tension! **

**Big thanks to Katschaba for the horse idea! :) **

**Have fun! **

* * *

The trio was walking back through the narrow passage. Galmar was trying to avoid that any of the citizens recognize the wolf. As they entered the palace Ulfric got up from his throne, Jorleif next to it.  
"You do know that there's a wolf following you?", Ulfric grumbled going to draw his axe.  
"No! Put that weapon away.", Adsini said hastily stepping closer to Ulfric, lowering his arm. He watched her confused.  
"What's that all about?", he asked and his eyes drifted to Galmar and then to the wolf. It was wagging it's tail to signal his kindness.  
"I'd like to keep him.", Adsini said and Ulfric looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Keep him? A wolf? Inside my palace? My city? I know you're the Dragonborn and high of value but I cannot allow this. It's still a wild animal and we cannot trust it."  
"I do trust him."  
"And you think that would change my mind?", he grumbled.  
She stepped closer. "I thought you'd trust me, Jarl Ulfric.", she replied with slight hurt in her voice. They held gaze for several moments and both Galmar and Jorleif exchanged a worried look. Ulfric broke the gaze to watch the wolf again.

"Fine, keep him...", he said and was truly surprised as she let out a joyful squeak and giving him a short hug. "Thank you!", she whispered and let go off him to turn and face the wolf.  
"But it's your fault if anything happens.", he added and she just nodded with a smile. Ulfric exchanged a confused and uncertain look with Galmar. The old man just watched that scene still not quite sure what he should think about all this. It was as if Adsini could truly talk with that wolf. But why was he that surprised? She was the Dragonborn, she was able to speak the dragon language. Was that whole wolf thing really that strange? He could see that Ulfric was thinking about this as well. The Jarls eyes were resting on Adsini and the wolf, watching both of them carefully.

"I will go take a rest now, if that's alright.", Adsini said turning to face the men.  
"You've been an excellent student this morning. You've earned some rest.", Galmar said with a slight smile and the young woman walked toward the war room, the wolf followed her. As soon as they reached the upper bedroom and entered hers the wolf started to talk again.

_"Thank you for being that nice to me, Adsini."  
_"You're part of my family. What's your name?"  
_"My name is Bunto. So you think that man down there will allow me in here for longer?"  
_"I will make him to allow it", she said and was aware how wrong that sounded and giggled quietly.  
She sat down on her bed and he watched her. "Now come on, you can sleep in here as well", she said with a smile and Bunto jumped on the bed and laid down with his head resting on his paws.

"Would you tell me what happened to your pack? Who killed them?", she asked as she let herself fall on her back. Bunto shifted a bit to watch her.  
_"It was in the mountainside near Winterhold. We ran into a group of soldiers. They attacked us, we did not even tried to harm them before. I know there are many packs across Skyrim that are aggressive and attacking people but my father was different with that. I guess that's because of you. He knew about you even if we lived here in Skyrim. He used to tell me stories about his brother and that his pack was living in peace with the humans. My father, Schogar Khan, was living like this as well. And until that day a few weeks ago we really lived safe. Those Imperials are just..."_

"Wait, that were Imperial soldiers? Oh, I'll give them hell!"  
_"You're already giving them hell by being a Stormcloak."  
_"They made a mistake to annoy the Dragonborn.", she growled. The wolf raised his head with straining his ears. _"You are a Dragonborn?"  
_"Believe me, I am as surprised as you are. But yes, I killed a dragon and absorbed its soul a few weeks ago. And I also learned two words from the dragon language and I can shout. Though not really perfect but I can."  
_"It's a honor to be with you then..."  
_She smiled and gently stroked his blackish-grey fur.

The wolf yawned. "You're tired as well, I see.", Adsini said and Bunto nodded slightly.  
"We should take a nap. Sleep well, Bunto."  
_"Sleep well, Dragonwolf."  
_Adsini chuckled quietly.

Dragonwolf.

She liked that.

Both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ulfric was walking up and down in the war room. "You're telling me she was talking to that wolf?", he asked Galmar who was sitting on a chair drinking a mead.  
"I'm not that certain. Both of them were making strange noises. Whimpering and growling. To me it looked like they had a conversation.", he replied.  
"She is the Dragonborn. Do you think she's also able to talk with other animals? No, that...that is impossible.", Ulfric was more talking with himself.  
"What if you just ask her?", Galmar suggested.  
"She won't tell me anything. I already tried to ask her about her family. She said I should respect that she does not want to talk about it."  
"Maybe a dark secret? What if she killed her own parents?"

Ulfric whirled around. "That's nonsense! Look at her! Does she look like someone who could kill her own parents? Her own blood?"  
"What do you see in her?", Galmar suddenly asked and Ulfric looked startled.  
"I don't know what you mean...", the Jarl said still watching his officer. Galmar took another sip from his drink before adding:"You talk like you don't want to believe she would do things like that. And so I'm asking...what do you see in her?"

"I...she's an excellent fighter, that's what you said and I know you're right. I've watched your training with her for a while. And she fought a dragon with a sword! A sword, Galmar! Not to forget she's the last Dragonborn and that means she's a high valued woman in our ranks. With her the Imperials will be driven out Skyrim soon."  
"And besides that?"  
"Besides what?"  
"You only listed her attributes that are important for this war. What else do you see in her?"  
"Nothing..."

Galmar raised on of his eyebrows. "Jarl.."  
Ulfric sighed. "She's mysterious...I like that though I'm dying to know about her past."

"You will continue searching for answers? Behind her back?"  
"She will never know about this. No word to her, Galmar."  
Galmar just nodded silently. He knew very well that Ulfric had more interest in her than he was admitting now.  
"There's something I was thinking about lately.", Galmar suddenly said with an idea rising in his mind. Ulfric turned to watch him.

"She was walking the whole time. Wherever she was going to she was walking. I'm certain she never learned to ride on a horse."  
Ulfric nodded. He was aware about this as well.  
"And what do you think?"  
"Well...", Galmar got up. "You're an excellent horseman. Maybe you could teach her. That would be important for her and a great possibility to warm up with her."  
"Warm up?"  
"You know what I'm talking about..."  
"That might work, yes."  
"I did not say that you should build up a fake friendship...I hope you know that."  
The Jarl chuckled. "You're acting like an overprotective father, Galmar. That's new."  
Galmar did not reply to this.  
"But don't worry, I like her. It's not my intention to hurt her or to take advantage of her."

Galmar patted the Jarls shoulder. "That's good to hear."  
Ulfric left the war room to head up to the bedrooms. He stopped in front of Adsinis room. Before he could knock he stopped again. He shook his head and walked towards his own bedroom, took a piece of paper and wrote a small message on it. On his way back he stopped in front of her room again, pushed the note under the door and left down again.

* * *

Adsini woke up two hours later. As she got out of her bed she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She frowned and picked it up.

_Meet me at the stables._

No name or any sign of the writer.  
"Bunto, stay in here. I'll be back soon."  
_"Is everything alright?"  
_"Yes, don't worry.", she said and left the room. In the war room she met Galmar.  
"Galmar, have you written that message?", she asked showing him the piece of paper. He read it and had to bit back a smile. He recognized the Jarls handwriting but he said:"No, that's not mine. Maybe you should go find out yourself."  
Adsini watched him for several seconds before leaving and entering the throne hall. No one was there, the throne was empty.

She left the palace and headed down through the city and out of the main gate. It was still warm outside and as she reached the stables she could see Ulfric leaning against the wooden wall of the stable.  
"Jarl Ulfric, what are you doing out here?"  
A slight smirk curled his lips as he pushed away from the wall. "You got my message?" That surprised her.

"Uhm...yes...so what are we doing out here?"  
He took the reins of a brown horse with a white blaze. "I'm certain you cannot ride a horse?" Her eyes grew wide in shock. "You want to teach me to ride on a horse? Why?"  
He chuckled. "You cannot always walk across the country. You're a Stormcloak and I want that you know how to handle a horse. This is my horse, her name is Honey."  
Adsini chuckled. "What?", he asked. "I would have never imagined the Jarl of Windhelm, future High King of Skyrim riding a mare called Honey."

"You're insulting me, Dragonborn.", he said in a playfully voice.  
"Many apologies, Jarl Ulfric.", she teased him and they both chuckled.  
"Now, would you like me to teach you how to ride?", he asked and she nodded slowly.  
"Fine, first of all you should approach her properly. Remember that you should always approach a horse from the front so it can see you. Go to her and stroke her neck."

Adsini slowly approached Honey and let her hand gently stroke the soft fur of the mare. "Hey honey, you're such a lovely horse.", Adsini whispered. The mare neighed and nudged Adsini gently.

"She likes you.", Ulfric said. Adsini turned to smile at him, her blue eyes shining very bright in the sunlight. He nearly got lost in them but he shook his head.  
"Next step is to get on the horse. Always mount from the left side. Grab the saddle horn with your left hand and the back of the saddle with your right hand and pull yourself up.", he instructed.

She did what he told her and she managed to mount the horse. "And now?", Adsini asked and Ulfric smiled about her confused face.  
"If you don't mind I'd mount behind you to show you the perfect handling."  
Adsini could feel herself blush a bit but she nodded. Ulfric mounted the horse, sitting behind her. He placed his arms around her waist to hold the reins.  
"Take the reins with your left hand.", Ulfric said and Adsini could feel his hot breath on her neck causing a sudden goosebump covering her body. She took the reins. "Hold them very loosely just tight enough so that there will be tension on the reins if you pull back. Pull back gently to slow down or stop the horse, then release when she slows or stops.", he instructed again.

Adsini tried to concentrate on what he was telling her.  
"Now gently press your heel against her side."  
She did what he told her and Honey started to slowly walk forward. With every soft bump Adsini could feel Ulfrics chest against her back. He teached her how to handle the mare by its different paces. He placed his hands on Adsinis waist while Honey was galloping.

"That's so much fun!", Adsini said while the chill wind was gently stroking her faces skin. They reached a small hill and Adsini stopped the horse. Ulfric dismounted Honey. Adsini looked down at him.  
"Now you have to learn how to dismount a horse.", Ulfric said. "Throw your right foot over the hind end and lower yourself to the ground." She did what he told her but as she lowered herself to the ground she lost the grip and was going to fall. Ulfric catched her but stumbled backwards. Still holding her tight they both dropped down on the soft grass, Ulfric landing on top of her.

With his hand placed on both sides of her head he looked down at her.  
"Are you alright?", he breathed and she nodded. "I'm sorry.", she mumbled. Her blue eyes looked up into his green ones.

Both lost in each others gaze. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he was slowly lowering his head towards her.

Adsini closed her eyes, excited about what would happen next.

* * *

**Oooooh :-D**

**Stay tuned for what might happen next! **


	12. Damn those Dragons

Adsini could feel her heart starting to race and her breath quicken the closer he came. His lips nearly touching hers. A sudden roar filled the air above them and Ulfric jumped away from her, both looking up just to see a dragon circling above them heading towards the city.  
"Damn those dragons!", Ulfric grumbled and he helped Adsini up.  
"Come on, we have to go back. I'm certain he'll attack.", he said and they both mounted the horse and gallopped as fast as possible back to the stables. They dismounted Honey and the stable lad took her to bring her to safety. Ulfric and Adsini ran up to the main gate, the soldiers were already prepared with bows to defend the city. They reached the front court of the palace and Galmar was waiting for them.

"What's going on? Why is he not attacking?", Ulfric asked and all looked up to the sky. The dragon circled a few more times above their heads, roaring and suddenly swooped up higher and left towards the mountains and was gone.  
"Do you think he'll come back?", Galmar asked looking at Ulfric. The Jarl shrugged. "If he had the intention to attack he would have done it." He turned to watch Adsini. "What do you think?", he asked her.  
"I think he's gone and won't come back.", Adsini replied. He nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you, Jarl,for teaching me. I'll go up to look for Bunto.", she said turning around to walk towards the door.  
"Who's Bunto?", Galmar asked.  
"The wolf...", she simply replied and entered the palace without looking back at them.

* * *

_"What happened?"_, Bunto asked as Adsini entered her bedroom. The wolf was laying in front of the chimney. A fire was cracking and the room was comfortably warm as always.  
"A dragon was circling above the city, but it's gone now.", she said sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
_"And what else? You look disappointed and confused."  
_Adsini sighed and let herself fall back. "Jarl Ulfric was teaching me how to ride on a horse. I never learned that before as you might probably know."  
Bunto got up and jumped on the bed to lay down next to her. _"You had a lot of fun?"  
_"It was fun,yes. But...", she stopped unsure how to go on.  
_"But?"_

She looked at the wolf. "I wanted to dismount the horse and slipped and we both landed on the gras. He was on top of me and there was...a moment of pure amazement in his eyes. He was watching me like no one ever watched me before, though I did not know many humans before Skyrim."  
_"And what happened next?",_ Bunto asked and Adsini giggled quietly.  
"He nearly kissed me, but then the dragon interrupted us."  
_"That's the reason for your disappointment, I guess? You wanted him to kiss you?"  
_She sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Bunto. Those feelings are new to me. But it felt so right. His lips were nearly touching mine. My heart was beating faster..."  
_"You like him very much..."  
_"I'm not that certain how I feel about him. His mood is changing so often and unpredictable."  
"_Despite this he fascinates you. You should go try find out what you feel for him."  
_She nodded silently. Adsini was happy to have Bunto with her. He was friendly and a good listener. And he seemed to be very interested in her feelings.

* * *

Ulfric was walking up to his throne, dropping down on it, leaning his head in the palm of his right hand. He was deep in thoughts and he was not very amused. Galmar watched him silently. Suddenly the Jarl grumbled:"We need to get rid of those bloody dragons."  
"There's only one person in Skyrim that could handle this situation. And she's up in her room with a wolf."  
Ulfric watched his officer.  
"She still needs more training. Not with the sword, she's perfect with that and she learned to ride the horse quite fast. She needs to train archery. As soon as possible. Tomorrow would be the best."  
"You know you have to let her go for a while. More than just a few weeks. That could last months and we cannot be certain if she survives this. She has to face Alduin. You do know what that means, Ulfric."  
"She'll make it, Galmar. She has to.", he mumbled.

Galmar didn't reply and left the throne hall to walk up to his bedroom and take a rest. Later in the evening Ulfric made his way up to his room as well. He placed his fur coat on a chair and was going to lay down as a soft knocking came from the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened and Adsini entered the room. He could feel his heartbeat stop for a second but he tried to stay calm.

"Adsini, what...?"  
She closed the door and was standing in front of him, clearly nervous.  
"I-uhm...I need to...", she stammered. Oh she felt like an idiot. As she looked up at him she could see a slight smile on his face. 'Is he amused by this?', she thought and took a step closer.  
He frowned, he had no idea what he should do now. "Adsini, why are you here?", he asked.  
"I need to find something out...", she whispered now standing right in front of him, mere inches between them.

The room seemed to be much quieter now, the fire in the chimney just a flickering light without any noise. Their eyes locked for several seconds. Ulfric could not hold it back, his hand found its way to her neck and he pulled her into a very soft and tender kiss. A sudden bang of adrenaline rushed through her body and she pressed herself closer to him in need for more of this sweet feeling of his soft lips on hers and his beard slightly tickling her skin. That was a feeling she never felt before and despite that sweet sensation she suddenly felt a fear crepping up inside her and she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry...", she mumbled and left the room leaving him puzzled behind.  
He was unable to move for several moments, still thinking about that feeling inside of him. A smile appeared on his face and he laid down on his bed, his thoughts whirling around the moment before.

He kissed the legendary Dragonborn.

* * *

**Yey, their first kiss! Next chapter will be about archery and Adsini becoming an investigator in Windhelm.**

**Stay tuned! **


	13. The Morning after

Adsini entered her room, presed her back against the closed door. Suddenly she started to chuckle.  
"_Are you alright?"_, Bunto asked curiously laying on the bed and watching the very happy woman.  
"I did what you just told me, Bunto. I tried to find out what I'm feeling."  
_"So? What do you feel?"  
_She walked up to him and embraced him tightly. As she pulled apart she said:"He kissed me. And it was so...amazing." Adsini smiled her broadest smile.  
_"He kissed you? You do know what that means?"  
_"Yes...and that's the reason I left right after that kiss. I have no idea how to act in front of him now."  
_"You should try catch some sleep. I'm certain you'll know what to do after a good amount of sleep."  
_Adsini stroked his fur and nodded. "You're right, Bunto."  
The two of them cuddled up together in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On the next morning Adsini got up and Bunto was still on the bed. "Now, come on. You cannot stay up here the whole time alone. That's not the meaning of a wolf pack.", she smiled and Bunto jumped down wagging his tail.  
_"Are you certain I'm allowed down there?"  
_"Remember what I told you?"  
_"You will make him to allow me here.", _Bunto said and Adsini chuckled.  
"Exactly, and now follow me." They left the bedroom and headed down. She opened the door to the war room and was greeted by Galmar. He was still watching Bunto with slight concern.  
"He's fine, Galmar. I'm certain he'll allow you to stroke his fur.", Adsini said with a smile and Galmar raised one of his eyebrows.  
"You want me to pet that wolf?"  
"That wolf...has a name. He's Bunto.", Adsini said. Galmar just huffed but Bunto walked up to him. "Go on and pet him.", she said again. Slowly Galmar reached out for the wolfs head and stroked his soft fur. He was surprised of the softness. Bunto wagged his tail and licked the mans hand. Galmar pulled away from him.

Adsini laughed. It was the first time she had truly laughed since she came to Skyrim. Galmar just chuckled slightly and his eyes gazed on something behind her. She frowned and turned around just to look at Ulfrics wonderful green eyes. She stopped laughing, just a slight and nervous smile was left.  
"Good morning, Jarl Ulfric", she mumbled and he nodded with a nervous smile as well. "Good morning, Dragonborn.", he said and she looked up at him again. Both holding gaze for several seconds. Galmar watched that scene with a curious smirk on his face. To his surprise he exchanged a look with that wolf. 'That was strange...',he thought and cleared his throat.

Ulfric broke the gaze and walked past Adsini and up to the table with the Skyrim map. It was as if he had not even recognized Bunto, but he had seen him of course. Adsini was happy that he respected him in his palace.  
"Uhm...is it okay if we go have some breakfast?", she asked a bit shyly. Ulfric looked at her. "You can do whatever you like, Adsini."  
They held gaze again but Bunto nudged her leg and she turned to walk out of the war room into the throne hall with Bunto. "That's a strange dog you got there", one of the guards said as he was walking out of the barracks.  
"Oh, that might be because he's a wolf."  
The guardsman was going to draw his weapon but a loud voice called:"Put it down! The wolf is...he's part of this palace now."

Adsini turned around to watch Ulfric as he was walking up to his throne and dropping down on it. She smiled at him and turned to see the guardsman giving her a questioning look.  
"I want you to tell all those guards out in the city that this wolf is harmless and if one of you lay hand on him I will come and rip your throat open.", Adsini growled and the guard backed away.  
"Understood.", he said and walked away. Adsini turned around and prepared a plate with mammoth and horker meat for Bunto.

"Here you go, my friend.", she said and placed the plate in front of him. Her eyes drifted to Ulfric who was watching her.  
_"Go to him..."_, Bunto said between two bites. She sighed and walked towards the throne.  
"Those had been some harsh words.", he said and Adsini blushed a bit.  
"I know I shouldn't have said that..."  
"No, it's alright. You like this wolf, even if I don't understand this. But believe me when I say he'll be safe."  
She smiled at him and wanted to turn around but he leaned forward and his hand closed around her right wrist. It was just a lose grip and she enjoyed his warm hand on her skin. "When you finished your breakfast...I want you to meet with Ralof outside the palace."  
"Ralof? Why?"  
"He's going to train you in archery. You will need this."

She nodded slowly. "Ulfric...", she started but Galmar walked up to them and Ulfric let her go and she walked back to the table where Bunto was waiting for her.  
_"What did he say?"  
_"He wants me to train with a bow after breakfast." She sat down and started to eat without looking at the throne.

* * *

"Ah, there is my lovely Dragonborn. How do you feel today, Adsini?" Ralof was waiting for her outside the palace. She was happy to see him again.  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
"Despite the war and the dragons...fine as well.", he said with a slight smile then his eyes drifted to Bunto.  
"So this is your pet, right? I heard about it lately."  
Adsinis eyes narrowed. "He's not my pet...", she grumbled. Ralof patted her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your furry friend. Now, the Jarl told me I have to make sure that you can handle a bow perfectly." Adsini was surprised. "He said it has to be perfect?"  
Ralof nodded with a smile. Adsini sighed. She still did not like the idea of that whole archery thing. "Fine, so where do we train?"

"The Jarl has prepared a little training ground behind the palace..."  
She chuckled. "He prepared it?"  
"Well, no the guards of course but he watched them while doing so." Her eyes drifted down to Bunto, his tongue hanging out his jaw panting. _"He's caring a lot about you."  
_She just shook her head and followed Ralof down to the training ground. It was the place she had been with Galmar before on the day she met Bunto during her sword training. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as they reached the place. A lot of dummys were standing around.

"Excited?", Ralof chuckled.  
"A bit, yes. But one question before we start...where is my bow?"  
"Oh, yes, sorry.", he opened a bag she had not noticed before and took out an odd looking bow.  
"That's a normal Long Bow. Later we'll train with a Hunting Bow. But today we're just learning some basic things about archery. The right posture, how to hold the bow and how to place an arrow to it and of course the shooting. Are you ready?"  
Adsini nodded and took the bow.

"You'll need some arrows of course. Here take this quiver with iron arrows."  
She strapped the quiver on her back. "Now you look like a real archer.", Ralof chuckled and Adsini laughed. Bunto was sitting on a boulder watching her training. It took her some time to find the right posture, and finally shoot an arrow. The first arrows all went too high above the dummies. Some of them hit the trees in the background. She was frustrated and angry with herself that she seemed to be too stupid for this.

Ralof steadied her arm and he whispered:"Take a deep breath, concentrate on the target and shoot."  
She nodded, took a deep breath and shot the arrow. It hit the dummie right in the middle. "Bullseye!", Ralof cheered and Bunto let out a cheerful howl. Adsini was very happy about her progress. They trained for two more hours until she stopped.

"I cannot go on anymore. Let's stop for today, alright?", she breathed.  
"You've earned that break, Adsini.", he patted her back and she gave him the bow and arrows. Together they walked back into the city. "I have to report your progress to the Jarl.", Ralof said.  
"Alright, I think I'll take a little walk through the city. Haven't seen everything yet."  
"Have fun, Dragonborn." he said with a smile and left up towards the palace.

"Excuse me, young lady. Is that a wolf?", a man dressed in brown clothes asked curiously watching at Bunto.  
"Yes, he's my cou...friend. My friend. His name is Bunto and I'm Adsini. What's your name?"  
"Name's Nils. I'm the cook at Candlehearth Hall. I haven't seen you in the Inn yet."  
"Oh, that's because I live in the palace."  
"Ah, yes, now I see it. That Stormcloak armor fits you very well. Nevertheless, you should come in for a drink sometime. There are many interesting people you can talk to and our bard is wonderful. She has a lovely singing voice."  
"I'm certain I'll come take a look sometime.", Adsini said and Nils nodded.  
"I never petted a wolf. Do you think he would let me pet him?", he added and Adsini watched Bunto.  
_"It's fine..."  
_"Yes, you can pet him. He's a friendly soul."

Nils carefully reached out for Bunto and gently stroked his fur. "Never imagined it to be that soft.", he said and then he pulled away. "I don't want to hold you back from exploring the city. Like I said, it would be a pleasure to see in in Candlehearth Hall soon."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

**Gonna stop here to go on with Blood on Ice and maybe some more tension between our beloved Jarl and the Dragonborn in the next chapter!**


	14. CSI:Windhelm aka Blood on Ice

**Another big thanks to Katschaba for those great ideas! I really appreciate your reviews and your ideas! **

**And all my other readers & reviewers: You're all super awesometastic! :-D**

* * *

Adsini and Bunto walked on and soon reached the graveyard of Windhelm. A group of people were standing around a gravestone.

"Looks like something happened down there" Adsini mumbled.

_"We should go and take a look. Maybe they need help."  
_  
She nodded and they approached the group. A guard walked up to them. "Hold it there! Keep your distance."

Adsinis eyes drifted to a half naked body of a woman laying on the gravestone. A lot of blood was spilled over the stone.  
"What happened here?" she asked.

"Another girl killed. This is Susanna, from Candlehearth Hall. Served me a drink just a few nights ago...but I can't say I knew her" he guard said with a slight sadness in his voice. Adsini stepped a bit closer to take a better look. Bunto sniffed at the stone.

"Another? This has happened before?" she asked in disbelief. The guard shifted a bit.

"Susanna's the third. It's always the same: young girl, killed at night, body torn up"

"Are the murders being investigated?"

He stepped a bit closer to her. "We're stretched thin as it is with the war, am certain you know that. Nobody has the time to spend on this. Not pleasant, but it's the truth" he sighed. She could still not believe what she was hearing. Bunto looked up at her.

_"We can try to investigate. I have a good nose and you're the Dragonborn. You have very good instincts as well."_

She nodded slowly. "Could you use some help?" she asked the guard. He seemed to be glad about her offer.

"If you want to help, ask some of these gawkers if they saw anything useful. I'm going to examine the body before the rats can get to it"

Adsini turned to face a mid aged man standing next to her. "Did you see what happened here?" she asked.

"Sorry. I thought I saw a fellow running away, but didn't get a good look at him."

"Thanks..." she mumbled and walked toward a woman in rags. "Another one. Terrible" the woman said with a sadness in her eyes.

"Did you see what happened here?" Adsini asked her while she could see Bunto sniffing around the graveyard.

"I heard a scream and came running, but she was already...like this...when I got here" the woman answered. Adsini thanked her even if it was for nothing and her eyes rested on the dead body. The back of the woman was slashed. Then she walked towards a woman in a brown robe. "This is a shame" she said to Adsini.

"Yes, that's true. Did you see anything?"

"Eehh..no. Sorry. But I did notice that her coinpurse was still intact, so whoever did this wasn't after gold. I'm going to keep preparing the body, if you'll excuse me"

"Sure, thanks for you help" Adsini said.

'So, this was no robbery.', she noticed in mind and walked up to the guard to report him what she just found out. "I've spoken to the witnesses. But they did not see anything" she said as he turned around. He sighed. "Just like always...nobody saw anything useful. The bastard's escaped again"

Bunto nudged her hand. _"There's more...tell him you want to help"_

"There might be more to this, if you'll let me help" she said to the guard. Now he seemed to be a bit offended.

"Look, friend, if you think you can do better than the legion of guards, be my guest. You'll need to talk to Jorleif, though. We can't just let anyone go around claiming to be on official business. If he's willing, then we'll talk"

"I know Jorleif. I'm certain he won't have a problem with that..."

"I won't discuss this now. Go up and talk to him first."

Adsini huffed. "I'll be right back" she said and walked up to the palace with Bunto next to her. They found Jorleif in the empty throne hall sitting on the table drinking a mead.

"Lady Adsini, always good to see you" he said with a smile. She smiled at him. "I came to you to ask you something" she said sitting down next to him. Before she could speak her eyes drifted to the war room entrance as Ulfric walked up to his throne.

Ralof left the war room with a wave at Adsini and he was gone into the barracks.

"So?" Jorleif asked with a curious smile on his lips and Adsini broke the short gaze with Ulfric as he was dropping down on his throne.

"I've heard about these murders" she said.

"Oh, yes. That's a sad thing. The third woman until now and no one can say when's the next. I can just advise you not to leave the palace at night alone. Even with that wolf at your side you cannot be safe out there"

"I'd like to help with the investigation" she replied. He shifted a bit, surprised about her will to help.

"My men are stretched thin as it is. If you offer your aid, I gladly accept. The guards will be told to assist you as necessary. I'm happy to lend a hand as much as I can, as well" he said with a slight smile and he gently patted her back.

"Thank you, Jorleif. I hope I can help this city as it helped me"

He nodded and she got up. "Come on, Bunto. We have a murderer to catch"

Her eyes drifted to Ulfric one last time before she left the palace to head back to the crime scene. As they arrived she walked up to the guard. "Jorleif has granted me permission to aid in the investigation. Just like I said" she told him with slight triumph in her voice.

"All right, then. I noticed a trail of blood leading away from here. Helgird's taken the body into the Hall of the Dead to prepare for burial. She's a little crazy, but if she knows anything, it's dead bodies"

"Where is that hall?" she asked and the guard pointed towards a door. She thanked him and both she and Bunto entered the building. It was cold in there and it was a bit creepy. Adsini could feel goosebumps covering her body.

Down in the hall she found the woman in robes again.  
"Have you noticed anything strange about the body?" Adsini asked her.

The woman crossed her arms. "Well, she's dead. But I guess that's not unusual, at least not for somebody in here. I mean, someone who's not me, that is"

Adsinis eyes drifted to Bunto. She knew if he could he would roll his eyes.

"Sorry, was only joking with you" Helgird added with a slight smile on her lips.

"It's alright. So, the body?" Adsini replied.

"Oh, yes, right, of course! The only unusual thing is the shape of the cuts. They look like they were made with...well, the ancient Nords used these kinds of curved blades when they embalmed their dead. I don't know who in Windhelm would even have something like that. Other than me, of course"

Adsini nodded slowly, thinking hard. "Let me know if you find anything else"

"I wouldn't hold out too much hope. Now, I really got to get back to the body. Lot of work to prepare her for the grave"

Without saying anything else Adsini and Bunto left the Hall and stepped out of the house.  
"Bunto, do you see that blood on the ground? We should follow it"

_"That's easy..follow me." _Bunto started to lower his head, sniffed on the ground. The blood trail was leading them away from the graveyard and up to a residential district.

They stopped in front of a stone house. _"The trail ends here on the steps to that house."_

Adsini stepped closer to the door, reaching for the door knob. "It's locked. How do we get access to that house? We need a key"

"_May be Ulfrics housecarl"_

"Jorleif? That might be a good idea. Stay here, I'll be right back" she said and left Bunto alone in front of the house.

Entering the palace again she found Jorleif still sitting at the table while Ulfric was in a deep conversation with Galmar. The two of them just looked up for a second and Adsini smiled at them.

"Ah, back again? What can I do for you?" Jorleif asked.

"How do I get into that house in the residential district? The one at the top left."

He watched her confused but then his eyes lit up a second. "Friga Shatter-Shield's old place? Hjerim is that places name. It's been abandoned ever since she was killed. I think her mother, Tova, has the key."

"And where do I find her?"

"She's walking around the city. You might find her somewhere near Candlehearth Hall."

Adsini got up.

"Where's your furry friend?", Jorleif asked before she could left.

"He's at the house waiting for me. Just in case someone's going in there."

He nodded and Adsini left the palace again.

* * *

"Jorleif! What in Talos name is she doing the whole day?" Ulfric suddenly asked as she was gone again.

Jorleif watched the Jarl. "She's investigating the murders"

"Why?

"She said she wants to help this city as she helped her."

Galmar recognized Ulfrics eyes changing. They were shining brighter.

"Surprised?", he asked the Jarl.

"No, to be honest I'm happy to hear that. And I guess it's a good way for her to explore the city and interacts with the people out there. She needs to get in touch with Skyrim. I just hope she's careful with these investigations."

* * *

Adsini walked around Candlehearth Hall a while asking every woman if she was that Tova she was looking for. "You're looking for Tova? I've seen her up at the market a few minutes ago."

"Where is the market?"

The soldier smiled at her. "I'll show you, come on." They walked up the path leading to the smithery quarter.

"There's the market place and over there, that woman with the braidings. That is Tova."

"Thank you for your help."

"We're all brothers and sister. Of course, I helped you." With that the soldier walked away. Adsini slowly approached the elder woman.

"Excuse me...?", she asked and the woman turned to look at her. Adsini could see the huge sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I have some questions about your daughter."

"I'm sorry...she was very dear to me, and it's rather painful to think about.", she said teary-eyed. She turned to look away adding,"I'd rather not talk about my daughter, if you'll excuse me."

Adsini sighed. She felt so wrong to bother that woman with her questions. She could see the pain but she just had to go on with that. She wanted to solve that murder case. "I'm trying to find out who did this. I was hoping you'd help.", she said in hope the woman would listen to her. Tova turned around again, facing Adsini.

"Well...all right. What exactly do you need to know?"

Adsini was proud of herself but did not show it of course. She cleared her throat. "I'd like to investigate her house, but I'll need the key."

"Hjerim? Well, I'm not sure what you think you'll find in there, but you're welcome to have a look."  
She reached into her pocket and handed the key to Adsini. She took the key and looked back at the woman. She placed one hand on the arm of her and said:"I'm truly sorry for your loss and I'm doing my best to solve this crime. I promise."  
Tova just nodded with a slight thankful smile and Adsini turned around to head back to the house.

"Bunto, did anything happen around here?"

_"No, everything's quiet. Do you have the key?"  
_  
She reached into her pocket and presented the key. He let out a short bark and wagged his tail.  
_  
"I knew you'd get it!"  
_  
"Alright, let's get into the house. But be careful, we have to be super quiet."  
With slight trembling hands she pushed the key in the lock and turned it around. With a quiet snap the lock opened and Adsini pushed the door open. As they entered it was just like Jorleif had told her. This place was abandoned and it looked miserable. Spiderwebs hanging around from the ceiling. Only an old wooden cupboad and a small table with a barrell filled the room.

"That's sad. This could be such a wonderful home.", Adsini whispered.

Bunto nudged her hand again. _"Over there...there's more blood on that box."_

They sneaked towards a wooden box standing at the wall. Adsini reached out and opened the box.

"There's a note in there.", she whispered and took a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read:"Beware the Butcher! The killer who haunts the streets of Windhelm! These calamitous times bring out the worst in people, don't become the next victim! See Viola Giordano if you spot any suspicious behavior."

Adsini frowned but folded the note and pushed it into her pocket. _"There's a book in there as well. Take it, maybe there's any clue given in it."_, Bunto said. Adsini smiled about his excitement. She reached for the red book and opened it.

_"Read it to me, please."_

Adsini started to read:

"The plans are coming together swimmingly. I've found good sources of bone, flesh, and blood, but thus for a good sampling of sinew and marrow have escaped me. No matter. The city is swollen with contempturous fools who will be missed by nobody. Last night was almost able to corner Susanna as she left Candlehearth.

Idiot guard showed up at just the wrong moment. I had to turn about, just out for a stroll, and so forth. There will be other chances, but the time is drawing near. I think back to my time in Winterhold. All the wasted minds up in their towers. They only explore the magic they already know. I am discovering new magic here.

Something deeper than the cantripped shenanigans of fire and light. This flesh magic is older than us. Perhaps older than the world itself. I am tugging at the corners of the fabric of the universe, and where it bunches and folds is where I shall create my greatest triumph. Once more attempt at the Candlehearth girl. She's proving to be a bit too cautious, but those strong joints of hers should contain the most exquisite tendons. Worth the effort.

Tonight."

Adsini stopped reading. "That's all. So we might be looking for some kind of magic. A wizard I guess. What do you think?"

"_That might be right. Let's just examine this house. I can smell something in the back there." _Bunto walked into the back part of the room and stopped in front of a wardrobe.

"What do you smell?"  
_  
"Blood and bones. There's something in this wardrobe."  
_  
Adsini took a deep breath and opened it. "It's empty.", she stated. She examined the wardrobe. "Wait there's a small button."

Adsini carefully pushed the small button and with a quiet cracking the back of the wall turned to the side. "Another room. A hidden room! Ouh...", she said as she smelled the scent. They entered the rather small room. Blood was spilled on the floor and the bones and a skeletton of a human body was laying around.

"There's another red book.", she said walking up to the table. She opened it and began to read:

"17 tendons and assorted ligaments. 173 fragments of bone for assemblage. Approx. 4 bucket-full of blood (Nord preferred). 6 spoons of marrow ( no more than 2 from a thigh). 12 yards of flesh (before cutting). Star-scrying to the edge of the ice-mind. Look to the lights where the souls dance. Revealing the time when a spark will revive, when the rotted united under most skillful hands. (translation from Aldmer text, as interpreted by the Ayleids and first transcripted by Altmer, provenance and authority unknown.)

Soon."

They exchanged a look.  
_  
"We should go look for that woman mentioned in the note. Viola Giordano. She might know what this is all about."  
_  
Adsini nodded, took the book and they left the house. She took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. A few snowflakes whirled around them.  
"Wait, Bunto. Maybe we should go talk to Jorleif again. I trust him more than some strange woman talking about those crimes."

Bunto nodded slightly and they walked back to the palace.

"You seem to be very busy with that case.", Jorleif chuckled but Adsini ignored that statement.

"Can you tell me anything about the 'Butcher'?"

He was surprised. "Have you been talking to Viola Giordano? She posts those all over the city, and someone keeps taking them down. Ask her about it if you want an earful."  
_  
"Let's go."  
_  
"Where do I find her?", Adsini turned around before leaving the palace.

"In the Grey Quarter, for sure.", Jorleif called and she nodded and left the palace with Bunto.

* * *

"What can you tell me about the 'Butcher'?", Adsini asked Viola as they found her in the Grey Quarter.

"I've been following him for months now. Well, not actually following. Trying to find him. The guards won't help. The people won't help. I'm the only one who thinks he can be caught."

Adsini reached into her pocket and pulled the two red journals out. "I found this journal in the killer's lair."

Viola seemed to be very surprised. "Huh? What's it say?"

"Uhm...it sounds like a wizard has been experimenting."

"Wuunferth, the court mage. There have been rumors swirling about him for years. As long as I can remember.", Viola replied.  
"But he's a dangerous man. It's why they call him 'the Unliving'. I wouldn't approach him directly. This information needs to go straight to the steward. He'll listen to you."

'Of course, he would...but why have I never seen that oh so dangerous court wizard before?', Adsini thought.

"I thank you for these information, Viola.", Adsini said and walked away with Bunto following her.  
_  
"What's on your mind?"  
_  
"I never heard about that man. I'm living in the palace for quite a time now and never saw or heard about a dangerous, strange court wizard."  
_  
"You don't think he's the right one?"  
_  
She shrugged. "I think it would be better to look for that wizard before telling anyone about it."  
_  
"What if he's really that dangerous?"  
_  
"I don't think he would harm me inside the palace." They entered the palace. "Where do I find the court wizard?", she called to Jorleif.

"Wuunferth? He's upstairs. The door to your left will lead to him. But why do you ask?", he called back now standing with Ulfric and Galmar.

"Later...", she replied and Bunto and her entered the hallway and walked upstairs.

They reached the alchemy room at the end of the upper hallway. "Whatever you've heard I can do is probably true.", a man in brown robes said standing at a strange looking table in the corner of the room.

Adsini slowly approached him, clearing her throat. "I've heard you dabble in necromancy.", she said. Her heart was beating fast, now she was not that certain anymore if this was a good idea.

"I beg your pardon? Necromancy? I am a member of the College of Winterhold, in good standing!", he was rising his voice a bit. "They haven't allowed necromancy for hundreds of years!", he added a bit quieter now.

"I found your journals and amulets where the Butcher worked.", Adsini replied.

"My what, now? I've never kept a journal, I can assure you. What exactly did this amulet look like?", he asked confused at first, curious at last.

"Eight-sided. Jade, ringed with ebony. A worn carving."

"I know it well. Or at least, I've heard of it. I would wager that carving once depicted a skull. That is the Necromancer's Amulet, of legend. It appears you were at least half-right. There is necromancy at the heart of this.", the wizard explained.

"So what can we do now?", Adsini asked.

"I've been noting a pattern to when the killings happen. Now that we know they're tied in to some sort of necromantic ritual, I think I know when the next might occur." He stepped a bit away from the table, his finger sliding over a piece of paper. "Let's see. From a Loredas of Last Seed until a Middas of Heartfire...it will happen soon. Very soon. Keep watch in the Stone Quarter tonight. That's almost certainly where the killer will strike next."

Adsini thanked him and left the room with Bunto. "See? I knew he's not the right person. Imagine what could have happen to him if I told Jorleif."  
_  
"Your instincts are very perfect. Just like I told you before."_

They entered the throne hall again. Ulfric excused himself from the conversation with Galmar and walked up to Adsini before she could leave the palace again. "Wait a minute..", he said taking hold of her arm. A shot of adrenaline rushed to her stomach again at that sudden touch of him.

She looked up at him.

"You're careful out there, aren't you? I mean with that murderer."

She gave him her sweetest smile and he could feel his knees getting weak by this. "Of course, I'm careful. Ralof told me about the role of the Dragonborn. I know that I have to face that dragon from Helgen sometime soon. I'm more afraid of this than of some filthy guy murdering in this city. I'm close to solving that case. I might present you the murderer tonight. Dead or alive, depends how he reacts when I find him."

Ulfric smiled at her. "That are some fierce but fine words. I'm certain you'll catch that man." He tugged one strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Good luck out there, Adsini.", he whispered before letting her go. He turned around to walk back to Galmar and Jorleif. Adsini watched him for several seconds.

_"We still have work to do, now concentrate on that case again. You can drool over him when this is done."  
_  
She gave Bunto an offended look. "Am not drooling over him!"

She opened the door and they left the palace.

* * *

It was dark and cold outside. Adsini and Bunto were patroling the Stone Quarter for at least two hours now. Suddenly there was a woman screaming. "Please, somebody , help me!"

"That came from the market place!", Adsini said and they rushed up to the market just to see a man attacking a young woman with a knife.

"Stop it!", Adsini growled and the man turned around going to attack Adsini. Bunto jumped at him but was pushed away, the man attacked Adsini again.

"FUS!", she shouted at him which caused him to stumble backwards. She drew her sword and striked him down. She whirled around to look at the woman. A guard walked closer to Adsini. "You've done great work with this. Sadly she did not survived the attack. But now with the death of the murderer we can live in peace within these walls again. Thank you. You should go talk to Jorleif."

Adsini was frustrated about the fact that the woman was dead. "Are you all right?", she asked Bunto. He was limping a little bit but he wagged his tail.  
_  
"It's fine. Let's go back to the palace. We should report the case is solved and then take a rest." _

"Calixto Corrium was the Butcher!", Adsini breathed as she approached Jorleif in the empty throne hall.

"Ysmir's beard! The man was always a bit odd, but I wouldn't have expected...You've done this city a mighty service, friend. I believe you'll find the guards to be a bit more cordial with you in the future. More cordial than before.", he smiled. She smiled at him.

"Where do I find the Jarl?", she asked. He pointed into the direction of the war room. "He's in there in some talk with Galmar."

Adsini entered the war room with Bunto.

"What happend? Why is your furry friend limping?", Galmar asked.

"Oh, he's fine. We just catched the Butcher.", Adsini said with a smirk on her lips as she saw the look on Galmars face. He was truly surprised.

"The city's going to love you.", Ulfric said which caused him a confused look from his officer.

"I appreciate this. But Bunto and I are very exhausted. I had to fight that guy."

"Did he hurt you?", the Jarl asked concerned.

"No, am fine. I used a shout and then striked him down."

He smiled at her, impressed.  
"Now, go take a rest. Tomorrow's a new day for your archery training. Ralof told me you've learned it pretty well."

"I enjoyed it, to my surprise. Ralof's a good teacher and I like him. He was the one encouraging me to join the Stormcloaks. Without him I might have never escaped Helgen alive."

She did not recognize the look Ulfric was giving her. "Good night, Galmar. Good night, Ulfric.", she said and left the room with Bunto.

"Everything all right?", Galmar asked Ulfric as she was gone.

"Yes...of course.", he grumbled.

* * *

**Now that was a long chapter :)**

**Stay tuned for the next, being up later! **


	15. Just admit it

"How's your leg?", Adsini undressed herself and put her night-singlet and pants on.  
_"It's fine. I guess it's just sprained. Don't worry, Sini."  
_She chuckled. "No one called me Sini before. I like it."  
Bunto jumped on the bed as well. _"He was not very amused."  
_She frowned. "Who do you mean?"  
_"The Jarl. You did not recognize his look while you talked about that Ralof?"  
_Adsini watched Bunto confused. "No, I don't know what you mean. What kind of look?"  
Bunto placed his head on her belly before saying:_"His face was blank, his eyes a bit darker, his jawbone slightly moving. He was definately not amused about you talking about Ralof like that."  
_"I just said that he's a good friend."  
"_That he saved your life..."  
_"What's wrong with that? He did save my life. Ulfric should be thankful about that instead of acting like this."  
_"Like I told you before he likes you very much. The city loves you? Did you really think he was meaning the city?"  
_"Bunto, stop it. He likes me...and I like him."  
_"You love him!"  
_She just huffed and turned around pretending to sleep. Bunto crawled closer to her and placed his head next to hers. A smile appeared on her face as she thought back to her family in Morrowind. Her mother was crawling to her like this very often when Adsini was this emotional. Ahkuna comforted her very much in times like these. Adsini slowly turned around and placed a hand on Buntos fur. Both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where's your furry friend?" Ralof was waiting outside at the training ground as Adsini approached him.  
"He's in the palace. Sitting next to the throne.", she smiled. Ralof raised his eyebrows. "Ulfric is allowing that?"  
She nodded. "He's accepting him somehow. Though I know he's still confused."  
"So am I.", Ralof replied but Adsini did not say anything.  
"All right, let's start.", she said and took the Hunting Bow. "That one looks much better than the Long Bow yesterday.", she smiled.  
"Yes, and here we have steel arrows now. They're a bit heavier so you have to practise a lot with them now."  
She sighed. Her first shot was dropping to the ground again. "Argh, come on that's stupid!", she grumbled. Ralof chuckled. "Just like before. Take a deep breath, focuse, and shoot."  
She did what he told her and the arrow hit the dummy but it was still a miserable shot. "That's better than the first one.", he said but he could see the frustration in her eyes.

He stepped behind her, his hands on her waist and shifted her posture. "You have to be relaxed. Stay like this. Now put another arrow to the bow."  
She took another arrow and placed it to the bow. "Now raise it but don't shoot." She raised the bow and Ralof steadied her arm.  
"Perfect. Now try it again."  
Adsini took a deep breath and shot the arrow.  
"Bullseye!", Ralof cheered and lifted her up in his arms. Bot them laughing.

* * *

Galmar and Jorleif were both sitting at the long table in the throne hall, eating and drinking. Bunto was laying next to the empty throne. A sudden growl came from the war room. Galmar listened carefully. "Ulfric?", he called.  
"What?", the Jarl bellowed back.  
"Are you all right?"  
He entered the throne hall, anger clearly on his face. "What do you think?", he harshly replied and dropped down on his throne. "What happened?"  
He kept silent, but Bunto could see that his jawbones were working very hard. Ulfric thought back to what he'd seen just moments before. He was looking out of the window just to watch Adsinis training. He could feel a sudden bang of jealousy washing over him as he saw Ralof that close to her and as he was lifting her up on his arms all of Ulfrics anger broke out.  
Now he was sitting on his throne. Suddenly he got up and walked towards the exit.  
"Where are you going, Ulfric?", he could hear Galmar.  
"To the training ground.", he growled and left the palace.

* * *

"Yes! Another great shot!", Ralof applauded and Adsini was relieved. She was quite good in archery now. "Ralof! Galmar needs you up in the palace."  
The two of them turned around just to see Ulfric walking up them. Adsini frowned but Ralof replied:"Of course, my Jarl." Then turned to Adsini again. "You can train a bit more if you like. It was a pleasure.", he said placing a soft kiss on her hand.  
'Stay calm...', Ulfric said to himself, his hand forming a fist behind his back. Ralof left them alone.

"Had a lot of fun?", Ulfric asked while walking closer.  
"Yes, Ralof could show me a lot of techniques..." It was by now that she saw that look on Ulfrics face. "Galmar is not really waiting for him, right?", she said and she could see the surprise in his eyes. "That's not important."  
"Oh, not important? Why are you that...like that? Ralof saved my life! Without him you wouldn't even know me! Don't you think he deserves a bit more gratitude?"  
"He has my full gratitude for what he'd done for you. He's a good soldier, I know that. I appreciate to have him in my ranks."  
"But?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Ulfric, what is wrong with you? If there's a problem just say it."  
She growled at him, that strange typical growl. It sent a shiver down his spine and he reached out for her and his lips crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back, her hands found their way to his hair, gently buried into it until she reached his neck to pull him even closer. His hand went down to her lower back and he pressed her against him. She broke the kiss to catch breath again, looking up into his eyes.

"That's not possible, Ulfric...we can't do that.", she whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers, gently stroking her cheek.  
"Why? I know that you have to leave me soon. But I will wait for you. And as soon as Alduin is defeated you'll come back and we take Skyrim back. We'll win that war together. Side by side."  
A single tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it away. "Why are you crying?"  
"That sounds just too perfect to be true...but as soon as you'd know about me, my past...you won't love me."  
"I do love you, Adsini. Can't you feel it?"  
Her eyes met his. "You...what?"  
He smiled down at her. "I love you, Adsini. And whatever it is...you can tell me. Nothing could be that bad to disturb my feelings for you."  
"I cannot tell you now."  
"You have all the time you need."  
He placed another kiss on her lips, soft and tender this time.

A sudden thunder filled the air. Voices, thundering voices boomed out:"DOVAHKIIN!"  
Her eyes went up to the sky. "Ulfric, what was that?"  
"The Greybeards. They're calling you, Adsini."  
"Greybeards?"  
He nodded. "Come on, back to the palace. I will tell you about them."  
"Why did they call me?"  
"It's time that you make your way up to them. It's the first step on your journey to destroy Alduin."

Her eyes grew wide.

'So this will be the beginning...', she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! **

**Be prepared for the next chapter ;) **


	16. Let me love you

**Talking about Greybeards, a little argument ...and Adsinis last night in Windhelm ;-)**

* * *

They entered the palace. Adsini was already entering the war room while Galmar gave Ulfric a confused look as he whispered:"What was that thing with Ralof?"  
"Sorry, but I had to say something to him."  
"I sent him to go get something for me...I hope it was worth it that I had to come up with something."  
He could see the sparkling in the Jarls eyes and he smirked. "Go, she's waiting for you."  
"Thank you, Galmar." His eyes drifted to Bunto for a second who was just wagging his tail at him. 'Does he know something?', Ulfric thought to himself but turned around to follow Adsini. They walked up to his bedroom and he closed the door. He gestured her to sit down and she sat down on a chair at the table. He sat down on the second chair across from her.  
"So, what's that about those Greybeards?", she finally asked. Ulfric shifted a bit before starting to explain:"They are the Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"Throat of the World?"  
"The highest mountain in Tamriel. Even in Morrowind you might know about this...", he stopped as he was aware what he had just said.  
"Morrowind? I never told you that I lived there...", Adsini said. "Only Galmar and Ralof know about this..."  
That was his chance. "Yes, am sorry but...Galmar told it to me."  
"He promised not to tell anyone!", she raised her voice. Ulfric sighed, he could not let it happen that she's angry with Galmar. The two of them have such a cute bonding to each other.

"Fine...Adsini, that was not true. I...I sent out some of my soldiers to do some research. About you, your family...your past."  
Her eyes narrowed. "You did WHAT?", she bellowed and got up from the chair.  
"Adsini, please, calm down."  
"Why did you do this? WHAT do you know about me?"  
"Nothing...I know nothing about you. Well, just that you seem to be from Riften and that you and your parents went to Morrowind on a vacation or whatever that was. And that none of you ever came back. But you...you came back. 18 years later...what have you done all those years? Why does nobody knows about you neither in Skyrim nor in Morrowind?"  
Her head hang low now and he could see that she was fighting hard to stay calm.  
"Adsini...I already told you that you can talk with me..."  
"You betrayed me, Ulfric...", she said in a sad voice and that truly startled him.  
"What? No! I was just curious about you!", he got up now and approached her slowly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he was relieved that she did not push him away. He lifted her chin up a bit and whispered:"I'm so sorry, Adsini. It was not my intention to betray or hurt you."

She simply nodded and kissed him.  
"I forgive you, Jarl Ulfric.", she said with a slight smile. "So, what do these Greybeards want with me?", she added.  
"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice – the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout."  
"Yes, that's what I already know..."  
"They can teach you how to use your gift...I'm certain this will be of high importance for your fight against Alduin."  
She nodded slowly, trying to realise all this. Her head suddenly nestled against his chest and he embraced her, placing a kiss on her hair.  
"Where do I find them?", she whispered.  
"You have to go to Ivarstead first. That's the city on the foot of the mountain."  
"And how do I get up on the mountain?"  
"You take the 7000 steps up the trail to High Hrotghar. That's where they live in seclusion." She looked up at him. "7000 steps?", her eyes grew wide. He chuckled and gently stroked her cheek. "Yes, but I'm certain you'll manage it."

"I'm afraid, Ulfric. I have to go alone, right?"  
"You're not alone. I think you will take Bunto with you."  
She smiled. "Yes...he's my pack."  
"Your what?", he chuckled.  
"Nothing..", she replied and kissed him.

He pulled away from her, his eyes gazing into hers. "I want you to stay with me tonight.", he whispered. Adsini could feel the beat of her heart quicken. "Why?", she replied. He smiled down at her, amazed by her innocence. "To give you the reason for you to come back.", he whispered. She smiled at him as well but she was very nervous. He still watched her. "So, will you stay?"

She nodded slowly.

* * *

Later in the evening Adsini was changing her clothes in the bedroom. Bunto was still down in the war room with Galmar. The two of them seem to warm up though they could not speak with each other. Adsini had told Bunto about her plans for the night and he wished her a pleasant night. She blushed as she thought about it now. She put her white singlet on and black pants. She left her bedroom and walked up to Ulfrics room. He was waiting for her just wearing his dark trousers and a brown tunic.

His eyes drifted over her and he said:"You're beautiful. Amazingly beautiful."  
She smiled as he walked up to her. His green eyes locked on hers. Ulfric cupped her face gently in his strong hands and kissed her tenderly. After pulling away she looked at him longingly, feeling as though her knees might give out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time hungrily. She wanted him and she wanted to show him that. Their tongues met, tangling, teasing one another. He brought his hands to her lower back, holding her to him.

'Oh, I never imagined this would feel so good.', she thought while a wave of adrenaline rushed through her body again. He broke the kiss to look at her. "Are you certain that you want this?" She was surprised about that question. "Yes..I...I think so. I've never done things like this before..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, Ulfric..."  
"Believe me when I say that I won't do things you don't want me to do. All right? You can stop me when it's too fast."  
"I think I'm fine with that.", she whispered against his mouth. He smiled and gently pushed her down on the bed. He leaned in for a soft kiss. While doing so he stroked her hair. The tip of his tongue pleaded for entry into her mouth. They started a lovely dance of their tongues again while his fingers trailed over her body. To her it felt like magic on her skin, his lips like a wonderful fire. He broke the kiss to lower his head to a spot just behind her ear, nipping at it with his lips, kissing and licking it gently. Adsini could feel a spark igniting in her belly. He let his tongue trace a line from her ear to the hollow of her throat. He kissed a path across her collarbone and back up to the other ear. Ulfric suckled on the tip of her earlobe, caressing her arms as he did so. He made his way across her jaw line and back up to her mouth.

The moonlight was shining through the window. "I'd like to lift your singlet off, loving to see your body in the moonlight.", he said with a kiss. She nodded and he snaked his hands down besides her body, slipped his fingers beneath the fabric. "Your skin is so soft.", he murmured against her throat.  
"So is your touch.", she whispered. First he pulled off his own tunic to toss it to the floor. He lifted the singlet up to the bottom of her breasts and kissed them tenderly. She sighed heavily. He ran his tongue on the underside of the soft, sensitive skin as he lifted the singlet further up. Ulfric scooped her up in his arms and pulled the singlet finally off to toss it to the floor. He lowered her back down to the sheets and kissed her, pressing his bare chest against hers. The warm flesh-on-flesh contact was incredible and gave her goosebumps all over. Ulfric ran his hands over her breasts and stroked them gently. His lips made their way from her mouth all the way to the open space in the center of her chest. His tongue passed over to her right breast, circling the top of it delicately. Adsini whimpered as he put his entire mouth over it, sucking.

He stopped and switched to the other side. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her. His hands gently cupped her breasts. He kissed her abdomen and then her navel. His tongue played with her soft flesh, exciting her further as she squirmed with pleasure. He licked the area above the elastic of her pants and she gasped. His eyes locked with hers. "Shall I stop?", he whispered but she just stroked his hair. "No...", she replied with a slight smile and he smiled back up at her. He placed his fingers in the top of her pants and gently peeled them from her body. His hands ran up and down her body as his breathing became labored.  
"You're so wonderful.", he remarked in amazement. He placed a kiss on her mound and she could feel jolts of sweet tickling through her body. Ulfric separeted her legs and began kissing her inner thighs. She watched him intently, her breathing ragged. He ran a finger along her sweetness, looked up at her as she was staring into his eyes. Once again she simply nodded to encourage him to go on. As she felt his mouth on her, she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly. His tongue teased her and his beard just aroused her even more. She cried out as an orgasm overtook her, tears welling in her eyes from the intense pleasure.

"Oh...Ulfric.", she managed to say. "That was...amazing." He kissed his way back up to her mouth. She could taste herself as he was kissing her deeply and the tickling came back, the arousment was growing again.  
"Do you want me to make love to you?", he asked in a guttural voice and she answered with a kiss.  
"I just want you...", she whispered back.  
He smiled and pulled his trouser down as well, now fully exposed to her. Adsinis eyes resting on his hardness, nervous but also very excited. He positioned himself between her legs and took her face in his hands. As he leaned in to kiss her she wrapped her arms around him. He slowly inched his way into her. She whimpered against his mouth. She could feel he was trying hard to retain control of himself. Once he had gotten completely into her he broke the kiss and looked down into her blue eyes.  
"Are you all right?", he whispered. Adsini nodded with a smile. "Take me...", she replied, pulling him down into a kiss. A smile spread across his face as he began moving his hips. Very slow at first. He grounded his pelvis into her with each inward thrust, pushing against her sweetness. She moaned quietly as he pushed into her. She buried her hands into his hair while moaning louder. "Oh my...more...please.."

He needed no more encouragement than that. Each thrust became more powerful than the last, pushing deeper into her with more rapidity. Her moans became louder an quicker as his strokes became poundings. He was supporting himself on his forearms. The only sounds that escaped him were those heavy, jagged breathings and growls each time he thrusted into her. He grounded himself harder and harder into her. She could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax again. "Ulfric...", she whimpered, grabbing onto his arms. "I'm getting close..." He pushed harder and faster.

"Come for me, Adsini.", he breathed. She moaned louder as he sped up.  
"Oh Ulfric...yes...yes!" And as he was taking her as hard as he could, she came. Her body shook uncontrollably, her nails dugging into his forearms as he continued to push into her. As she came down from her inexplicable high, Ulfric began tensing up.  
"Adsini I...", with one final hard thrust he came, releasing deep within her. The feeling of that pushed her over the edge once more. He collapsed atop of her body, both of them sweaty, chests heaving. Adsini could see the sweat glistened on his skin and muscles looked taut. His eyes focused sweetly on hers as he swept a stray hair from her eyes.

'He is beautiful in every way.', she thought. 'He looks like the man I could spend the rest of my life with.' Ulfric kissed her lips and leaned back slightly. "How do you feel?", he asked as he finally caught his breath. She looked into his eyes as she kissed him and smiled.  
"As if I have to kill that dragon as fast as possible, set end to that war to be with you again soon."  
He chuckled and laid back on his back and pulled her close to him. Her head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Adsini."

"I love you, Ulfric."

/

**Hope you enjoyed her first time as much as she did :-D **

**Next stop: Ivarstead & High Hrotghar**


	17. The first Goodbye

"Alright, I have my sword, my bow, arrows, clothes for changing, some supplies. Anything else I need to take?" Adsini was scurrying around her bedroom, packing her bag. Ulfric was leaning against the doorframe, chuckling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing. You're just too cute. But to answer your question...I guess you have everything you need. And if you miss something you can get it in Ivarstead. Most important are your weapons, the supplies and your voice"  
She walked up to him and cupped his face. "I already miss something which I cannot get in Ivarstead," she whispered.  
"And that is...?"  
"You, silly" Adsini placed a kiss on his lips. Together they left her room and headed down to meet with Galmar and Bunto in the war room.

"Time to say goodbye?" Galmar said giving her a slight smile.  
"We will meet again soon. Oh...", she turned to Ulfric, "...do I have to walk the whole way?"  
He chuckled. "No, you'll take a horse. It's waiting for you at the stables"  
That relieved her. She really enjoyed riding and as she took a look at her map the way to Ivarstead was long. Very long to walk. Bunto wagged his tail.

_"I can't wait to go up that high mountain"  
_She gave him a smile and embraced Galmar. He was surprised but embraced her as well.  
"Good luck, Adsini"  
"Thank you, Galmar. See you soon"  
She wanted to turn to Ulfric but he said:"No, I will accompany you to the stables"  
A wide smile appeared on her face. Before leaving the war room she once more turned around to wave at Galmar. He nodded with a smile.

Ulfric, Adsini and Bunto made their way down through the city and leaving through the huge doors. Walking across the stone bridge towards the stables made Adsini feel nervous. She would not see this city for a long time now. She would not see Ulfric. The only comfort would be Bunto and she was happy to be with him on that long and dangerous journey. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as the stable-lad brought Honey out of the stable.

"Ulfric, what does that mean?"  
She watched him and he smiled at her.  
"Honey likes you. And you know how to handle her. I have enough horses if I need one. I'd like to give her to you"  
Wow, Adsini was speechless. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you!", she said.  
"She's already saddled up. Adsini, be careful out there. I will wait for you" Ulfric kissed her once again. As he let go of her she mounted the horse.  
"All right, come on Bunto. We have a dragon to kill", she chuckled and Bunto let out a confirming howl.  
"Goodbye, Ulfric"  
"Goodbye, Adsini. Bunto, keep an eye on her, do you hear me?"

They both smiled and Adsini pressed her heels to Honeys side and the mare walked on, Bunto right next to them. Ulfric could feel his heart sinking a bit.

'Please, Talos, let her come back.', he prayed and turned around as soon as she was out of his sight.

* * *

They followed the path for quite a while. Soon they reached a parting of ways.  
_"What's that sign saying? Which way to go now?"  
_"Ivarstead...we have to take the left part. Come on." And so they continued to follow the path. As they were crossing a bridge overlooking a beautiful waterfall they both could hear the howling of wolves in front of them.

_"Let me talk with them"_, Bunto said and slowly approached the two wolves at the end of the stone bridge. Adsini could not hear what they were talking about but the two wolves walked to the side to let them pass. As Adsini passed by they looked up at her and then bowed their head a bit. "What did you tell them?" She asked curiously as they rode on.  
_"That we're on our way to Ivarstead to go up the Throat of the World to meet with the Greybeards because you are the last Dragonborn and not only this...that you're daughter of Palo Khan. I told you he's famous to all wolf packs"  
_Adsini just smiled and continued to ride on.

Soon the sun was setting lower and lower and the path was just barely to be seen. "I think we should camp somewhere here for the night. You think it's safe around this place?"  
Bunto craned his neck to sniff the air.  
_"I can't smell any dangerous animals around. We can camp in the shadow of those trees over there"  
_Adsini dismounted Honey and she spread a bedroll on the soft grass. "Sorry, Bunto. But I have no idea how to make a campfire", she said but Bunto just crawled close to her.  
_"We don't need fire, remember? Just our bodies to warm each other"  
_Adsini gently stroked his dark fur. They ate some meat and drank some water before resting down.

_"Adsini?"_

"Hmm?"

_"How did you come to Palos pack? Do you remember it?"_

Adsini shifted a bit, her eyes drifted up to the sky.

"I have no memory of my real parents. The first thing I remember from my childhood is that big black wolf carrying me in a kind of basket. I had clothes on I guess those had been the clothes my parents dressed me in the day they...left me. Or died. I have no idea what happened to them. I remember a whole bunch of wolves sitting around me, watching me and somehow I could hear voices in my head. I did not understand real words and between those voices had been whimpers and growls. Wolf sounds like any other human would hear them. I grew up with them, played in the forest, and sometimes we reached the edge to Gnisis. The closest city to our cave. I was always curious about the people down there for I only knew the wolves. Once I learned the wolf language I could talk with my siblings and my parents about those people down there. They looked so different than the wolves, of course and I recognized that I am more like them talking about my body.

I questioned Palo and Ahkuna why I'm not living with those creatures. They told me that these creatures are called "humans" and that I would be human as well. And if I like to go down there to learn the human language I could go. But I was afraid. One day, my sister Mahana came to me with a book. I did not know what that was in first place but she told me that this is something the humans use to write down and read. I don't know how she knew about this but she teached me. I asked her how she knows about that language but she never really gave me an answer to this. She was, in fact, not my real sister. She was a young wolf that came to the pack just a few months before I came to them but Palo and Ahkuna treated her like their own child just like me and so I called her a sister as well. She was the one teaching me the human language."

A smile appeared on Adsinis face as she continued:"I remember her paw pointing at random words in the book and I had to say them out loud in the human language. I learned it very fast. Now, that I think about this, I'm certain that my ability to learn things like this so fast is because I am that Dragonborn. I mean I'm also able to learn and speak the dragon language within seconds. I guess that made me somehow special."  
_"You are special, that's for sure"  
_She chuckled and stroked his fur.

"My siblings and I always played a game. We called it 'Chase and Jump' though none of us ever jumped. Until my 10th birthday. The game was pretty simple. One was chased, two or three of us following. It was just fun, you know? We always stopped on a cliff, it was not a high cliff of course..it was safe. A river was beneath it and each of us was always too afraid to truly jump. Well, I was the first to jump when I was ten. I wanted to fight against my fear."

_"Have you ever played that game after that jump?"  
_"No...I guess the attractiveness of that game was the thrill of jumping but none was going to jump in the end. We never really knew if one of us would ever jump. Now that I jumped the game was not that thrilling anymore", she chuckled.

They had talked quite a long time and the daylight was gone and the dark of the night surrounded them.  
"We should catch some sleep now,"Adsini said and crawled closer to Bunto. Bunto licked her cheek, then placed his head down.

"_Good night, Adsini"_

"Good night, Bunto"


	18. The Way of the Voice

**This took me some time to write but finally it's finished! **

**So have fun in Ivarstead & High Hrothgar...and a message to Ulfric from a stranger!**

* * *

"We made it, Bunto. According to my map this must be Ivarstead!" Adsini was slowly riding into the city with Bunto walking next to her. A Stormcloak soldier stopped her.  
"Why are you travelling with a wolf?"  
Adsini watched the soldier and dismounted Honey. "My name's Adsini. I came here from Windhelm to meet the Greybeards in High Hrothgar. This is Bunto, he's my friend."  
The soldier watched her carefully and sudden realisation showed up in his eyes. "You must be the Dragonborn everyone's talking about the last days. We got a message from Jarl Ulfric that you might pass this town on your way up the mountain. I'm sorry for stopping you, I was just curious about the wolf, but I remember there was something in his letter that you're travelling with one. How long have you been travelling?"

"Oh, I don't really know I guess two days."  
"Then you should stop in Vilemyr Inn to take a rest. The way up to High Hrothgar is long, dangerous and very exhausting" The soldier smiled at her and Adsini nodded slowly. He might be right, she really should take a rest.  
"Where's the Inn?"  
"Follow me, I'll guide you", the soldier said and started to walk on. Adsini took Honeys reins and so she, Bunto and Honey followed the soldier to a big house.  
"You can tie your horse in front. Just tell them who you are and there won't be a problem with your wolf as well"  
"Thank you"

Adsini tied Honey and entered the building with Bunto. She seemed to be the only guest at this time of day and so she walked up to the Innkeeper behind the bar. "What can I do for you?" the Innkeeper asked.  
"I'd like to rent a room for the night. For me and my companion here", she answered and gestured to Bunto. The man raised his eyebrow. "A wolf? Strange companion. Is he tame?"  
"There's no need to worry"  
"All right. You can have the room on the left. I'll show it to you"  
He walked on and Adsini followed him into the room. "If there's anything else you need, just call for me. My name's Wilhelm and you?"  
"Adsini and this is Bunto"  
He nodded with a smile and left the room.

_"It's good to see that Ulfric supports you on your journey"  
_A smile appeared on her face.  
"Yes, I'm happy to be with him. Though...I really miss him and it's only two days since I'm gone"  
_"I have no idea what will wait for you up on the mountain and how long it will take you to slay that dragon, but I'm certain you will be with him again soon"  
_Adsini stroked his fur and placed a kiss on his head. "Thank you, Bunto. I guess I'd be very lonely without you"

* * *

On the next day they started to climb up the way up the mountain. Adsini was on top of Honey and Bunto was walking a bit ahead to warn her if there'll be any dangers. _"Sini, stop. There's an ice troll up there!"  
_"They are strong, right?"  
"_Yes...I guess it might be more clever to try find a way around..." _Bunto craned his neck to sniff in the air then he lowered it to sniff on the ground. His whole body was tensed and he was watching the surrounding intensively though it was hard to make out any way around.  
"So?"  
_"No...I can't make out a way that would be safe for Honey. All right, if we're fast we can try to rush past that troll. Just be prepared..."  
_Adsini nodded and stroked Honeys' neck. "You have to be a fast girl now, do you hear me?"  
The horse just huffed through its nostrils and bowed its head a bit. "Are you ready, Bunto?"  
_"Let's go"  
_They rushed forward, Bunto ahead. Adsini could hear the growling sound of the troll above her and it was going to follow them but they rushed on even faster. Soon Adsini could hear nothing behind her anymore and she turned to look around. "It's gone, Bunto!"  
Bunto was panting fast but wagged his tail. So they made their way even higher up the mountain.

"_I can see a building, Sini. This could be the place of those Greybeards"  
_They reached High Hrothgar and Adsini dismounted Honey. "I have a bad feeling to leave her alone out here. What if that troll is still around?"  
_"Go inside, I will stay here with her. Maybe you can ask one of those people in there to bring her to a safe place"  
_She nodded and took her sword and slowly walked up the steps. She reached a huge door and opened it with trembling hands.

* * *

The hall was dusky and only lit up with some torches around. Adsini slowly walked into the middle of the room just to be greeted by an elder man in grey-black robes. "So...a Dragonborn appears,at this moment in the turning of the age", he said watching Adsini could feel her heartbeat quicken and she stammered:"I-uhm...I'm answering your summons"  
"We will see if you truly have the gift" The man said and surrounded her.  
"Could you answer me a question before you do whatever you're going to do next?"  
He gestured her to go on. "I came with a horse and a wolf. The horse is a gift of my...of the Jarl of Windhelm and there's an ice troll out there somewhere. I don't want my horse be harmed"  
"Don't worry, your horse is safe out there. That troll is never coming this high up the mountain"  
"And Bunto? Can he come in here?"  
"The wolf?"  
She nodded.  
"As soon as we know about your gift you can call your...friend..inside", the old man said and turned around to watch her again.  
"Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice"  
She shifted and was very nervous. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Shout at me. You do know one shout until now?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"So show me that shout"  
Adsini breathed in and out and shouted:"FUS!"  
The old man stumled slightly. "Aagh.." His eyes fell on Adsini, impressed as he said:"Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

That confused her a bit for they had called for her just a few days ago. "Like I said I'm answering your summons, Master"  
"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."  
"What is my destiny?"  
"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination."  
Adsini sighed in frustration. "Can I call my friend inside now?"  
Arngeir chuckled slightly and nodded. She turned to leave the building and walked down the steps.  
_"So? What's going on in there?"  
_"They want to teach me in using my voice. I can take you inside. Honey is safe out here, he said" Adsini walked closer to Honey and whispered:"I won't tie you up. If that troll comes just run, all right? Down to Ivarstead. Then you wait there for me. Do you understand?" She gently stroked the mares nose and Honey neighed in confirming.  
"You're a good girl", Adsini smiled and took her supplies and weapons.  
"Come on, Bunto. I have some questions to be answered in there"  
They entered the building again and Adsini placed her things on the ground at the wall.  
"Wait here", she said to Bunto and walked towards Arngeir again.  
"I'm ready to learn"  
"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You ahve the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen"

He walked around her again continuing:"Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn."  
Adsini followed him with her eyes and was suddenly aware of more monks surrounding her. Arngeir continued:"When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power"  
He walked closer towards her:"Ro means 'Balance' in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus – 'Force' – to focus your Thu'um more sharply."  
Another man stepped closer, bowed his head and whispered:"Ro..."  
With a cracking sound a word appeared on the ground. Adsini looked closely and could read the word.  
"Ro...", she whispered.  
"You learn a new word like a master...you truly do have the gift", Arngeir said still impressed by her power. "But learning a Word of Power is only the first step...you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learns Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro'..."

Suddenly a power hit Adsini, the same wind that surrounded her the day she killed the dragon at the Watchtower outside of Whiterun.  
"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um", Arngeir said and Adsini took another deep breath and shouted:"RO!"  
Once again Arngeir stumbled slightly backwards. "Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear", he said and gestured her to step more into the middle of the circle they created around her. She had no idea what would happen next.

Suddenly a spectral body appeared in front of her. Without thinking she shouted:"FU RO!"  
The body was gone. But she knew there would come more of them so she prepared herself and concentrated. There were three more of them before it stopped.  
"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precice. You show great promise, Dragonborn", Arngeir said with a smile. Adsini managed to smile as well and her eyes drifted to Bunto who was wagging his tail.  
"We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri"  
She turned to look at the man Arngeir was gesturing at and she followed him outside. Bunto was with her to watch her training. He was very proud of her. Outside they were standing in a circle again. "We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld', which means 'Whirlwind'.", Arngeir explained.  
"Uhm...just a question...", Adsini spoke up.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you the only one talking with me?"

Now Arngeir chuckled again. "Well, the power of the voices from my colleagues is too strong so it would be too dangerous for your to hear them talk"  
She raised her eyebrows and nodded, quite impressed. "All right, go on...", she said gesturing at Master Borri. Master Borri taught her the new word and of course Adsini learned it within seconds. The monks walked past her towards a gate.  
"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout"  
As they approached a few steps in front of the gate Arngeir said:"Master Wulfgard will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it'll be your turn."  
One of the monks opened the gate and the other one was shouting and sprinted through the gate with a fast pace. Adsinis eyes grew wide. Her mouth dropped open.  
"And I can do that as well?", she whispered more to herself.  
"Now it's your turn. Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes", she could hear Arngeir behind her and she just nodded, still confused. The door opened and she shouted:"WULD!"

It was as if a great power pulled her towards the gate and she passed through within seconds. She stopped and turned around, full of euphoria. "Haha! I made it!"  
She ran towards Bunto and placed a kiss on his head.  
_"I'm proud of you, Sini"  
_"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is...astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself...", Arngeir said to her as she walked towards him.  
"I thought it was easy for everyone", she mumbled. Arngeir chuckled. "No. Indeed not. But beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom. You are now ready for your last trial"  
"Trial? What trial?", Adsini asked now a bit scared.  
"Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav."  
"Uhm...that sounds...well, I don't know. What will wait for me down there? Is it dangerous?"  
"Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return"  
Oh, wow, that relieved her not a single bit. She turned to look at Bunto then a question popped up her mind.

"Why are the dragons returning? Does that have something to do with me?"  
Arngeir shrugged. "No doubt. The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear"

She sighed. "Thank you, Master. I will continue with my training. And am trying to retrieve that Horn"  
He nodded and the monks walked back into the building. Adsini and Bunto followed them.  
"Uhm, Master Arngeir...will I be able to take a rest before going down to find that Horn?"  
"I will show you your room"  
She took her stuff and followed him into a room with a bed and a cupboard. "Take your time.", he said and left Adsini and Bunto.

She let herself drop down on the bed, Bunto jumped up as well. "I'm a bit scared...", she said and chuckled before continuing, "I'm not really what they all think about a Dragonborn, right? Scared...do you think a Dragonborn should be scared?"  
_"It's not a shame to be scared even for a warrior. And you are a warrior. You're a Stormcloak soldier. And you're the woman of the Jarls heart"_

"Oh Bunto..."

She closed her eyes while stroking his fur. Her mind wandered to Windhelm, she remembered her first time with Ulfric and a smile appeared on her face. With his face on her mind she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ulfric was walking up towards his throne. He had a little conversation with Galmar about their next steps in war.  
"I think we should wait for her to come back...", Ulfric said as he sat down on the throne. Galmar was standing in front of him. He sighed. "I know you miss her, Ulfric. But we have to do something."  
"We have camps out there. As long as the Empire is not attacking us out there, we should wait. We must get rid of these dragons before we can plan on overtaking Skyrim again"  
"If that's what you think will be the best then we'll wait. I might send out someone to report me about Adsinis actions out there."  
"No...we will learn soon enough if she made it or not..."

The door of the palace opened and a man entered. He was not a Stormcloak and no Imperial. He was wearing brown clothes, quite fine. "I have a message for you, Jarl Ulfric", he said trying to catch breath again. Ulfric frowned but gestured him to hand the paper over. "Thank you", he said and the man was going to leave. Ulfric was reading the message and his eyes grew wide.

"WAIT!", he called and the man turned around to watch the Jarl approaching him.  
"Who gave you this?"  
"I don't know his name. It was a tall man, with black hair and a beard. Might have been a soldier once that was what I was thinking"  
"Where did you get this?", Ulfric asked holding the paper in front of the mans face.  
"I was in Riften a few days ago. I was wandering around in the woods as this man appeared, asking me for a favor. He gave me fifty gold coins if I would deliver that message to you. And only to you. I did not ask for his name and he disappeared quickly after that"

Ulfric nodded, deep in thoughts. "All right...you can go"  
The man turned and left the palace. Ulfric was walking up towards the throne, dropping down on it while his eyes were still focused on the paper. "Ulfric? What's wrong?", Galmar asked stepping closer.

The Jarls eyes rested on his officer now, unsure what to respond. Instead he handed him the message. While reading the short message Galmars eyes grew wide and he watched Ulfric with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"That's impossible..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know cliffhanger but I promise to go on soon! :) **


	19. A Blade in the Dark

**The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, "first" meeting with Delphine and a little hint about the message for Ulfric.**

* * *

"All right, Bunto. According to my map that Ustengrav place is up in the north-west"  
Adsini was standing in front of the Inn of Ivarstead after managing to go down the mountain without getting harmed by that filthy ice troll. Honey was nudging her arm and Adsini stroked the mares neck.  
"I know it's a long way but you're a good girl, right? I promise you it's safe"  
_"The faster we go the faster we get back. Let's go..."_, Bunto said and started to walk off. Adsini mounted Honey and followed him.  
They crossed the country in two days and arrived at Ustengrav early evening.

"That place gives me goosebumps, Bunto..."  
_"Me too...if I'd be able to get goosebumps..."  
_She chuckled. "All right, Honey. Once again, if there's any danger I want you to ride back to Ivarstead on your own. As soon as I got this Horn we'll return to the mountain"  
Honey neighed and Adsini took her sword and the bow and arrows. She took a deep breath before walking down the spiral steps and standing in front of the door leading into the tomb. "Ready?"  
_"Ready"_

They entered.

* * *

First thing they saw was a skeletton on the ground and Adsini managed not to hit it. She did not want to make any sound in case there are people down there. "Can you smell anything?", she whispered as she saw Bunto sniffing around.  
_"There are definately people down there...we should sneak"  
_She nodded and they sneaked down the steps and entered a huge room. They hid behind a boulder and watched two women and a man. "What are they doing?"  
_"That seem to be mages. We have to fight them..."  
_Adsini slowly drew her sword and breathed in and out. She stepped out of her hiding place and the three recognized her immediately. "Who are you?"  
But Adsini got no chance to answer as they charged toward her. Without thinking she shouted:"FUS RO!"  
They flew back against the wall, badly hurt. Bunto charged forward and attacked them while they were laying on the ground. None of them were moving anymore. "Are they dead?", she whispered and Bunto turned around.  
_"Yes..."  
_She could see that he did not really enjoyed this, to kill people but he was doing it to defend his beloved ones. She gave him a smile. He wagged his tail.  
"Come on down this way..."

After fighting their way free even more down that dungeon Adsini searched some of the big golden vases to claim some gold coins. She was a bit proud of herself because she already got a good amount of gold now. Soon after some more Draugr attacks they reached a dusky and humid underground dungeon with a waterfall. Adsini could hear that familiar whispering again the closer she got to the waterfall and her eyes drifted to a wall. It was another word-wall and as she approached she could see the sign glowing in front of her. "Fade", she read and could feel that powerful wind hitting her while she absorbed the knowledge of the word. After another fighting against some huge spiders, Adsini and Bunto arrived in a room that was filled with a little pool of water on both sides of the way.

_"No enemies in here...can you see that altar over there? I'm certain we'll find that Horn on it"  
_She nodded and they walked down the steps, slowly and still careful. Suddenly the ground started to shake.  
"Bunto...what is that?"  
_"Look! There are statues coming out of the water!"  
_The two of them stood still, watching the strange statues resting and not moving anymore as they were completely out of the water. "All right...I don't know what this is all about but I want to leave this place as fast as possible. Let's go check the altar"  
She rushed forward and approached the altar. She searched the two vases but the rest of the altar was empty. "No Horn! Bunto it's not here!", she called out in frustration.  
_"There's a note..."  
_Her eyes drifted to the piece of paper and she frowned. She reached out for it and started to read:"Dragonborn! I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you. -A friend"  
Adsini watched Bunto.

"What does that mean?"  
_"I don't know but maybe that person took the Horn to get you to Riverwood? We should leave this place and go see him or her"  
_"You're right, let's go"

And so they left Ustengrav without the Horn. Honey was still waiting outside. She mounted the mare.

"To Riverwood, Honey"

* * *

It was early in the morning as they arrived in Riverwood. Adsini remembered her first time in this little town. It was the day she escaped from Helgen with Ralof. She dismounted Honey and tied her in front of the Inn. She and Bunto entered the Inn and Adsini approached a blonde woman sweeping the floor.

'I know her from somewhere...', Adsini thought but waved that thought off.

"I'd like to rent the attic room"  
That seemed to surprise the woman as she replied:"Attic room, eh? Well... we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home"  
She walked away, started to sweep the room leaving Adsini and Bunto puzzled behind.  
_"What's that all about?"  
_"I don't know but let's go to that room she mentioned" They walked into the room and Adsini dropped down on the chair.

Suddenly the woman entered the room. "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this."  
She reached into her pocket and pulled the Horn out. Adsinis eyes grew wide.  
"You took it? Who are you?"  
Adsini took the Horn and placed it into her own pocket.  
"We need to talk. Follow me"  
Adsini sighed and she followed her with Bunto behind into the opposite room.  
"Close the door, then we can talk", the blonde woman said and Adsini closed the door just to watch her open up the wardrobe and pushing a wall aside just like in Hjerim back in Windhelm. They walked down some stairs and reached a room with a huge table in the middle and some cupboards and a dummy at the wall.  
"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right"  
Adsini cleared her throat. "The Greybeards are right. I am Dragonborn", she replied.  
"I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so. I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn, too?"  
Adsini suddenly felt uncomfortable to be with that woman. She did'nt like her in first place. "You'd better have a good reason for dragging me here", she replied.  
"It was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out", the blonde one said.  
"You'd better start explaining. Fast. I got work to do", Adsini snapped. She was annoyed.

"I'll explain what I want when I want, got it? You'd already be dead if I didn't like the look of you when you walked in here. But I had to know if the rumors about you were true...I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you"  
Adsini watched her suspiciously before saying:"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"If you don't trust me, you were a fool to walk in here in the first place. Adsini sighed. "Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?"  
"We remember what most don't – that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"  
"Uhm...yes, that's how I first learned I was Dragonborn", Adsini replied slowly. The woman smiled.

"Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough"  
Now Adsini stepped closer towards the table. "So what's the part you're not telling me?"  
"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it"  
Adsini was deep in thoughts for a second. She mumbled:"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?"

The woman sighed. "I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know"  
Adsinis eyes drifted to Bunto but he was totally fixed on the woman, eyeing her in case she would do one wrong move towards Adsini. "So where are we headed?", Adsini asked instead.  
"Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it"  
Adsinis heart began to pump faster again. "Hold on. I'm not ready to go yet", she said a bit scared.

The woman stepped closer. "I can't wait around for you to make up your mind. I'll meet you at Kynesgrove. Don't waste time getting there" With that the woman was gone.  
_"Fighting another dragon, heh? You think you can do that?"  
_"If that's what it takes to reach Alduin in the end...I think I don't have another option. So let's go. I want this to be done quickly."  
And so they headed up and out of the Inn.

"I'd like to walk to Kynesgrove if that's all right. Might take some more time but I don't want to take Honey near a dragon."

_"That's fine"_

The two of them walked off heading towards Kynesgrove.

* * *

"Ulfric, that is simply not possible. Someone might have heard about you searching for information and now wants to make some money"

Galmar watched the Jarl intensively while he was sitting on his throne.  
"We need to find that mysterious man. Go send some soldiers to Riften again. They should search the city and the surrounding. Tell them we're looking for a mid aged man with shoulder-length black hair and a dark beard"  
"A name would have been more helpful than just this description. I mean, there are a lot of men out there matching this look"  
"Maybe...but it's the only thing we can do...", Ulfric said. His mind wandered off to Adsini. Her face appeared in front of his eyes and he scanned every little detail on her. That shoulder-length black hair and those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. He was fascinated by that pair of blue right from the start. Even on their way to Helgen back then.

"Galmar?"

"Yes?"

"I need any books and notes about him..."

"About?"

"I think you know who I mean. Go try find any information..."

He got up from his throne, starting to walk towards the exit.

"And where are you going now?"

"To the Temple of Talos. I need to talk with Lortheim and Jora."

Galmar nodded and Ulfric left the palace to go visit the priests in the temple that was just a few steps away from the palace, opposite the Candlehearth Hall.

If there's someone able to help then it might be one of the priests.

* * *

_"Sini?"  
_"Yes, Bunto?"

The wolf looked up at her while they walked along a path along the river. _"I just recognized the necklace around your neck with the ring hanging on it. The one with that yellow gem. Where did you get this?"  
_Adsini was surprised. "Uhm...I don't know. Palo once said that it was in the basket they found me in. They assumed it might be a last gift of my mother. Or someone somehow related to me. I keep it around my neck because I don't like rings on my fingers", she chuckled.  
_"And if a certain Jarl would want to put a ring on your finger?"  
_She blushed. "Well...I think...that's different", she replied. They walked on in silence, Adsinis mind now circling around the ring that was hanging around her neck. She never really thought about it but now she could see that the ring looked too expensive to be just an ordinary ring. Maybe it was a powerful ring? Maybe she was able to understand the wolves because if this ring. No, she could talk and understand them even when she was not wearing it but maybe it was helping her to learn the language of the wolves when she was a child.

She sighed.

_"Are you all right?"_

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine"

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. **

**Maybe some of you might already have an assumption what this is all about? ;) **

**I guess only the ones being deep into Skyrim might know what I'm going to refer to and what am planning for Adsinis past etc^^ **


	20. Destiny

**This will be just a rather short chapter and I will reveal the message to Ulfric at the end.**

* * *

On their way up to Kynesgrove, Adsini and Bunto were stopped by a woman running down the path which was leading to the place they wanted to go. "No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon...it's attacking!", the woman cried out. Adsini frowned. "A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?"  
The woman shifted a bit. "Well, I don't know. Not yet...it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound! I don't know what it's doing up there, but I'm not waiting around to find out!"  
She entered her house and left Adsini and Bunto alone on the porch.  
"Well...let's go take a look", Adsini said and they rushed on up the path. It was cold and windy and the snowflakes hung at their hair. Suddenly the roaring of a dragon could be heard and as they looked up they saw a huge black dragon circling in the sky. Adsinis heart was nearly stopping.

"Bunto...that's the dragon from Helgen!"  
They sneaked closer. Now they could hear the dragon talking in the dragon language.  
"Sahloknir! Ziil gra dovah ulse!"  
As they approached the burial mound the huge black dragon circled again.  
"Slen Tiid Vo!", the dragon growled with a bang.  
_"Sini, that sounds not good. Something's happening..."  
_With a sudden bang the ground broke open and a second dragon craned its neck in the sky with a roar. Adsini took the bow, preparing herself to attack if necessary.  
"I think this might be my end now. I thought I have to fight one dragon, not two..."  
The dragon crawled out of its tomb and started to talk to the black one.  
"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"

Adsinis eyes grew wide in shock as she realised that the black dragon was Alduin. She should try to kill him right there. Right now. She could be back with Ulfric sooner than she thought. But before she could shoot the arrow at Alduin he swooped up higher and vanished behind the mountains.

"Damn!"  
_"Sini! The dragon!"  
_She could see the dragon slowly crawling towards her, a stream of ice-cold air hitting her.

'Thank God, he's not a fire dragon', she thought and shot the arrow. It hit the dragon and it roared, even more angry by now.

"There's the woman! The woman from Riverwood!", Adsini cried out as she saw the blonde woman charging for the dragons neck. The dragon roared and bit and Adsini was still shooting arrows. As the dragon swooped up in the sky Adsini and Bunto ran up to the woman. "You made it, good. Now go and kill that beast!", she said.

Adsini was shooting many arrows and with a sudden roar the dragon dropped down on the ground. With one last shot it roared and was dead.  
"That was well done. Come on, I've been wanting a closer look at one of these bugger", the blonde woman said but Adsini was standing still while she absorbed the soul of the dragon.  
"It's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn..I owe you some answers, don't I?"  
"How about starting with your name?", Adsini said.  
"Delphine. And yours is Adsini"  
She nodded. "That's Bunto, he's my friend"  
Delpine gave Bunto a smile. Then her eyes drifted to Adsini again. "Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back"  
"All right, so tell me who you are and what do you want from me?"  
"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

Adsini nodded slowly, trying to understand all this. "And what's our next move?", she finally asked.  
"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is"  
"And why are the Thalmor after you? You said something like this back in Riverwood"  
"Before the Great War, the Blades helped the Empire against the Thalmor. Our Grand Master saw them as the greatest threat to Tamriel. At the time, that was true. Maybe it still is. So we fought them in the shadows, all across Tamriel. We thought we were more than a match for them. We were wrong"  
"And who exactly are those Thalmor?"  
"The faction that rules the Aldmeri Dominion. The ones who almost destroyed the Empire during the Great War, thirty years back. There's no worse enemy to humankind in Tamriel. The Empire barely survived the last war. The Thalmor don't intend to lose the next one"

Adsini started walking around, unsure what to think about all this. "What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back?", she finally asked, watching Delphine.  
"Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war war basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on."  
"I hope you don't think that Ulfric..."  
"No...no, don't worry. He's got nothing to do with this, we're certain about that. But now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"  
"So we need to find out what the Thalmor know about the dragons. Any ideas?"  
Delphine chuckled. "If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy...it's the center of their operations in Skyrim...Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia..."  
Adsini sighed. "So how do we get into the Thalmor Embassy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together...Meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long"  
Delphine turned around but then she turned to watch Adsini again. "Keep an eye on the sky. This is only to get worse"  
And with that she left Adsini and Bunto behind. "So what do you think?"  
_"That woman is crazy. But she might be helpful to find Alduin..."  
_"That black dragon was Alduin. I could've killed him right here if he weren't gone so fast again...", she said in frustration.

_"I think it was good that you were not able to fight him now. You have to get more training and more power to face him one-on-one. You want to see Ulfric again, not getting killed, right?"_

She smiled. "Yes, Ulfric is the reason why I'm doing all this. So let's go back to Riverwood"

* * *

"Jarl Ulfric, it's a pleasure to see you again"  
Lortheim, the priest, walked up to Ulfric as he entered the temple of Talos.  
"Lortheim, I have to ask you some questions..."  
The priest could hear the confusion in the Jarls voice and gestured him to take a seat on one of the wooden benches. Ulfric dropped down, the priest next to him. He watched the Jarl carefully.  
"Talos...I mean, Tiber Septim...his bloodline was strong throughout the history of Tamriel...", Ulfric said. The priest nodded, kept silent. Ulfric sighed and continued:"It ended with Martin Septim..."  
"Yes, the Septim bloodline is wiped out unfortunately. But why are you asking me this?"

The Jarl reached into his pocket and presented the message. Lortheim took the piece of paper and unfolded it. His eyes grew wide and watched Ulfric.  
"Who gave you this?"  
"A delivery man. He came the whole way from Riften. He said a man with black hair and a black beard gave this message to him in the woods around Riften. No name, only this message"  
The priests' eyes drifted back to the message.

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_I was aware of your search for information about that girl in your ranks. The last Dragonborn. I can give you information about her heritage. I hope you're satisfied with this message. __She's directly related to Pelagius and Quintilla by being their great-great-great-granddaughter. I am certain she's wearing a ring with a yellow gem which is a powerful gift from her great-great-aunt Potema Septim. You should ask her about it._

_Her name's Adsini Septim. __Last Dragonborn. __Last Septim._

"My Jarl, I know a lot about the Septims. This is impossible"  
"And what if it's true? What if she's the last Septim and not Martin?"  
The priest sighed, his eyes once again drifting over the message.  
"You do know Potema Septim?"

Ulfric nodded slowly, remembering that he had a book about her in his room in the palace.  
"She was the Wolf-Queen of Solitude"

* * *

**Aaaaalright! **

**Tell me what you think about this^^ **


	21. Loveletter

**We'll have a lot of Ulfric in this one. About his research etc. But there'll be some Adsini in the end.**

* * *

Ulfric rushed up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He closed the door, leaning against the cold iron and tried to calm down. His eyes drifted to the cupboard with his book and he slowly approached it. He searched for eight books and he found them after some searching. He took the books and placed them on his bed. Unsure what to do he pulled off his coat and sat down on the bed. He reached for the first book and his fingers drifted over the leather.

_"The Wolf Queen, Book I" _was the title of the book and he opened it to start reading. The second passage caught his attention first.

_'Eleven years a widower with a young son named Antiochus, Pelagius arrived at court to find that the city-state was being terrorized by a great demon werewolf. Instead of wooing, Pelagius and Quintilla together went out to save the kingdom. With his sword and her sorcery, the beast was slain and by the powers of mysticism, Quintilla chained the beast's soul to a gem. Pelagius had the gem made into a ring and married her.  
__But it was said that the soul of the wolf stayed with the couple until the birth of their first child.'_

He stopped and took out the note of the stranger again.

'_I am certain she's wearing a ring with a yellow gem which is a powerful gift from her great-great-aunt Potema Septim. You should ask her about it.'_

Ulfric sighed. He remembered their first night together, he had not seen a ring on her. Never before and never after that night. 'What if she left it in her room in that night?', he thought and continued to read the book, but there had been no useful information in it. So he closed the first book and took the second. And there it was again, a passage caught his attention. It was the description of Potema giving birth to her child.

_"You must do something to help the pain!", Potema cried, baring her teeth. The healer Kelmeth immediately thought of a she-wolf in labor, but he put the image from his mind. Her enemies called her the Wolf Queen for certes, but not because of any physical resemblance._

Yes, he thought about Adsinis growling he was aware of the first time they met back in Helgen. The growl she gave him in the keep as he was pushing her up the stairs. He felt a shiver running down his spine back then and that shiver was coming over him everytime she was growling like this. Like a wolf. And then there's still Bunto. She somehow seems to be able to talk with him. To understand him. How is this even possible? The second book was not much more interesting in the end and so he took the third one. There has to be something in those book leading to answers.

There it was once again:

_"Have you seen whether..." Potema stopped, not wanting to reveal too many of her plans, even to a dying woman._

_"Whether he will be Emperor? Aye, I know the answer to that too, daughter. Don't fear: you'll live to see the answer, one way or the other. I have a gift for him when he is of age," The Dowager Empress removed a necklace with a ring with a single great yellow gem from around her neck. "It's a soul gem, infused with the spirit of a great werewolf your father and I defeated in battle thirty-six years ago. I've enchanted it with spells from the School of Illusion so its wearer may charm whoever he choses. An important skill for a king."_

_"And an Emperor," said Potema, taking the necklace. "Thank you, mother."_

He searched all the other books but then his eyes drifted to the bookshelf again. There was another book.

_"The Biography of the Wolf-Queen'_

He opened it and read the first passage.

_'Few historic figures are viewed as unambiguously evil, but Potema, the so-called Wolf-Queen of Solitude, surely qualifies for that dishonor. Born to the Imperial Family in the sixty-seventh year of the third era, Potema was immediately presented to her grandfather, the Emperor Uriel Septim II, a famously kindhearted man, who viewed the solemn, intense babe and whispered, "She looks like a she-wolf about ready to pounce."'_

After reading the whole book he could see the sun nearly setting and the snow was covering his window slightly.

'Adsini...what happened to your family in Morrowind?', he thought. So her father or mother must somehow be related to the Septim family. The Potema part of the family. That might somehow explain Adsinis love for wolves. But there had to be something else. He left the room and headed down to the war room. Galmar watched him, trying to figure out what the Jarl was thinking.

"I overheard a conversation lately...", Galmar said causing Ulfric to look at him.  
"What conversation?", the Jarl sighed while leaning over the table looking closely at the map.  
"Some of the soldiers talked about our Dragonborn...she'd been seen around Kynesgrove a few hours ago. They say she killed a dragon and others said she's now on her way down to Riverwood"  
A slight smile appeard on Ulfrics face as he heard about those news.  
"She's doing great so far...", he mumbled. Galmar stepped closer, placing a hand on the Jarls shoulder.  
"Have you found anything in your books?"  
He shrugged. "Some parts of her behaviour fit so well to Potema Septim. Many people said Potema was like a wolf in her behavior. And she had a yellow soul gem. The soul of a werewolf was captured in it. The stranger had written something like that in his message as well, you remember?"  
"But I've never seen a ring on her..."  
"Me neither...though in the books it was said the ring was hanging on a necklace but I haven't seen a necklace around her neck as we...", he stopped, suddenly realising what he was going to say.  
Galmar chuckled slightly. "There's no need to deny that the two of you shared a bed in the night before she left"

Ulfric looked at his officer, a slight smile on his lips.  
"Riverwood you said?", he suddenly asked and Galmar nodded slowly. Ulfric turned to leave the war room. He walked up to his bedroom again, sitting down at his desk.

* * *

Adsini and Bunto finally arrived in Riverwood in the evening. As they entered the Inn, Delphine was already waiting for them.  
"I don't think you were followed. Come on. I have a plan", she said walking towards the hidden room. Adsini and Bunto followed her. As they reached the hidden room Delphine turned to look at them.  
"I've figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy"  
Adsini shifted a bit before coming up with:"Why not just fight our way in?"  
Delphine chuckled. "So that's your plan, huh? Even if you could survive, by the time you got inside, whatever documents they had would be long gone. We're there for information, remember? Trust me, I've been doing this for a long time. My way is better"

_"Oh, I don't like that woman..."_ Bunto mumbled and Adsini had to bit back a smile.  
"So what's your plan? How di I infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy?"  
Delphine walked around the table, placing her hands on it. "The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of those parties. Once you're inside the Embassy, you get away and find Elenwen's secret files"  
Adsini nodded slowly, gesturing her to go on.  
"I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name's Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever...you know it?"  
'No, I don't know it...but I won't tell you', Adsini thought still keeping silent.  
"While you're doing that, I'll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?"  
"Yes...will I be able to take a little rest before going all the way up to that Solitude city?"  
Delphine raised an eyebrow but finally said:"All right. Take a rest but make your way early in the morning"  
"Thanks. We'll see you in Solitude after I meet Malborn"  
"Sounds good. Be careful"

With that Adsini and Bunto walked up and entered the opposite room. She dropped down on the bed. "I cannot stand this woman, Bunto. She's so paranoid and cynical"  
_"I would like to take a bite from her bottom to make her squeal like a pig..."  
_Adsini could not help but laugh about Buntos comment. "That's a funny vision...", her hand gently stroking his fur while he wagged his tail. A soft knocking came from the door.

_"Please don't let it be her..."  
_Adsini got up and opened the door. A young man with red shoulder-length hair gave her a slight smile.  
"Are you...", his eyes drifted on the envelope again, "Adsini?"  
She chuckled. "Yes that's me"  
"I got a message for you"  
"Whom is it from?", she asked confused. She could see slight pride in the mans eyes as he said:"The Jarl of Windhelm. Gave it to me personally"  
Adsinis heart began to beat faster and a smile appeared on her face. She reached for the envelope and thanked the man.  
"It was a pleasure", he said and turned to leave.

She closed the door and jumped on the bed. "A letter from Ulfric! Bunto, can you believe that?", she called out.  
_"Go read it..."_

She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Wow, he had a wonderful handwriting and she started to read:

_My beloved Adsini,_

_a birdie covered in a bear coat told me about your success in Kynesgrove. You killed a dragon, that filled my heart with proudness and even more love for you. __I hope you're figuring out how to destroy Alduin quickly. I miss you in my palace. And believe it or not, I even miss your wolf. I'm certain Bunto is keeping an eye on you like I told him?_

_I'm sitting in my room right now, thinking about you. About us. I wish you could be here with me now, for it's quite cold in the night. I'd like to hold you in my arms, feel the warmth of your body. To look into that beautiful blue eyes. My heartbeat is quicken by just writing about this. _

_Please be careful, my love. __We had not enough time to get to know more about each other. I'm eagerly waiting for your response and your quick return. __I'm praying for you and wish you the luck of all the Nine Divines!_

_I love you, Adsini!_

_Ulfric _

The smile on her face was growing broader and broader while re-reading the letter over and over again. She thought back to the words of her mother Ahkuna ten years ago on the day she jumped into the river.

___'You will become a beautiful woman with a strong man at your side and you will have at least two children. Or more if you want. Never lose your faith. Never give up. You're the daughter of Palo Khan. Strongest wolf of Morrowind.'_

Yes, she was right.

She found a strong man.

And she would love to have children with him.

She re-read the letter again and soon drifted off to sleep, the letter still in hand.

* * *

**Yey! Hope you liked this one.**

**Next chapter: meeting with Malborn/ a strange feeling / infiltrating the Embassy**

**Stay tuned!**


	22. Infiltration

"Is this Solitude?" Adsini asked the man who approached her.  
"Yes, lady. This is Solitude. Wonderful city, have a pleseant stay", he answered and walked on. Bunto and her entered the city through the huge gate. Despite the fact that this was still an Imperial city she somehow felt a strange connection to this place. "This feels strange...", she mumbled causing Bunto to look up at her.  
_"What do you mean by that?"  
_"I don't know...such a strong and warm feeling in my chest", she replied, clutching the ring around her neck. She sighed and turned to walk towards the Inn of the city.  
"That's a strange companion you got there", the Innkeeper said pointing at Bunto. Adsini chuckled.  
"No, he's fine as long as you give him some meat"  
The woman nodded with wide eyes and gave Bunto some pieces of meat. He wagged his tail and Adsini smiled.  
"I'm looking for a man called Malborn. Do you know him?"  
"Yes, he's sitting in the back over there. You can't miss him", the woman said and Adsini thanked her.

She approached the elf sitting in the back of the room.  
"Yes?", he said as she stood next to him.  
"Our mutual friend sent me", she replied. He seemed to be surprised. "Really? You're who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing. Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. Don't plan on bringing anything else in with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously"  
Adsini dropped down on the chair and sighed.  
"Give me what you can't live without, and I'll make sure to get it into the Embassy. The rest is up to you", he continued and watched Bunto carefully.  
"Allright, take this sword but please be careful. It's a gift...and take this bow and these arrows" She gave him all the weapons. He got up and said:"I guess you know what you've got to do next?"

She nodded and followed him outside with Bunto.

* * *

"Have you given Malborn the gear you want to smuggle into the embassy?", Delphine asked as they met at the stables.  
"Yes..."  
"Good. I have your invitation to the party. But the only way you're going to get past the guards is if they really believe you're an invited guest"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Which means you need to look the part, and not be armed to the teeth. Here, put this on", Delphine revealed a nice dress and fine boots.  
"You can change your clothes in there", she added gesturing to the watchtower behind her. Adsini sighed and walked into the cover to change her clothes. When she finished it she stepped outside.  
"What's with my clothes?"  
"I take them", Delphine said and took Adsinis armor.  
"You'll only have what Malborn smuggled in for you, plus whatever you can pick inside", she continued. She walked up to a carriage waiting.  
"Ready to board the carriage to the embassy?", Delphine turned around looking at Adsini.  
"I am ready. Make sure you keep the rest of my things safe for me" She was going to climb into the carriage and Bunto jumped in as well. Delphines eyes widened.

"You don't really think they will let a wolf pass their gates?" Adsini and Bunto exchanged a glance.  
"I will not leave him behind...", Adsini growled.  
"Well, you can try take him with you. Risking his death. And yours as well"  
_"It's all right, Sini. Go, I'll wait for you in Riverwood"  
_She sighed, still unsure but finally she nodded. "Take care of you", she said embracing him.

_"You need more luck than I...take care, Sini"_ He jumped down from the carriage and watched after her wagging his tail until he could not see her anymore.

* * *

Soon she arrived at the Thalmor Embassy. It was cold and snow was high. Adsini walked up to the female soldier standing in front of the steps.

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please"  
Adsini fumbled in her pocket and revealed the paper and handed it to the soldier. "Thank you, lady. Go right in"  
She nodded and walked up the stairs and entered the building with a fast beating heart. Inside she was immediately greeted by a fine dressed, tall elf woman. "Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?"  
"My name is...Mahana. Pleased to meet you", she lied. She was too afraid to reveal her real name.  
"Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this...to Skyrim?"  
Adsini was going to reply but Elenwen turned her head around to talk to Malborn. He was talking about some problem with the wine. Elenwen walked up to him leaving Adsini behind. Slowly she walked into the hall.  
"My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself", Elenwen said to her and walked away into the hall.

Adsini felt alone and very nervous without Bunto. Her eyes drifted to Malborn and she walked closer to him. "You made it in. Good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way"  
"Uhm...wait, what? Distract the guards? How do you think I should do that?"  
"You're a clever girl, aren't you? I'm certain you'll find a way. Here, take this"  
He handed her a bottle of mead.  
"Uhm..."  
"The rest is up to you", he winked and she turned around to walked closer to the middle of the hall.

As she passed a bench on the wall she heard a dark-haired man mumbling:"What does a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?"  
That catched her attention as she was aware of the bottle in her hand. She walked up to him and sat down.  
"Here, I brought you a drink", she said and gave him the bottle which he took with a broad smile on his face.  
"Aah, the one generous soul amongst a gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles. If there's anything I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to call upon me"

Adsinis eyes drifted to the guards around before leaning in closer whispering:"Actually, there is something you could do for me"  
"Wonderful! I can begin to repay your generosity immediately. Say on, friend"  
Still in a whisper she replied:"I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes"  
"Is that all? My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine"

'Perfect', she thought with a wolfish grin.

"Stand back and behold my handiwork" He got up and walked into the middle of the room, starting a speech which caused everyone to pay attention to him. Adsini slowly backed away behind the counter where Malborn was waiting for her.  
"Let's go, let's go. Before anyone notices us"

They left the hall and as soon as Adsini got her weapons back Malborn turned to her.  
"I have to go back now. Good Luck"  
Adsini walked into the embassy rooms, being soon attacked by a lot of elvish soldiers and wizards. She managed to fight her way through and searched for any information but there was none inside. As she reached an outer courtyard she saw another building like a small fortress. She sneaked out of her cover and got hit by a lightning. "Ouh!", she cried out readying her bow and shot multiple arrows at the two wizards. It was a hard fight but she managed to kill both of them. Entering the fortress she got attacked by soldiers waiting for her. After killing them she stopped for several moments to search and trying to recover a bit. She got many bruises and blood was dripping from her arm.

Searching the room a huge box suddenly caught her attention. She frowned and approached it to open it silently. She found a note in there as well as two red book and a key. She took the key and opened the books.

_"Thalmor Dossier: Delphine"_

_"Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak"_

Her heart started to bang in her chest. Why do those people have a book about Ulfric? But she knew there was not enough time to read this in there for there might be more soldiers coming for her. So she pushed the book in her satchel and unfolded the note to read:

_First Emissary Elenwen,_

_We anticipate a breakthrough in our efforts to uncover the party or power behind the dragon resurrection phenomenon. An informant has identified a possible lead, whom we have brought back to the Embassy for a full interrogation. The subject is obstinate, but by all indications is holding back the information we seek. _

_I have authorized Intermediate Manual Uncoiling – I do not expect more will be neccessary, unless you feel time presses. __I know you prefer to be present for the final questioning; I will inform you immediately when the subject is fully receptive. Two days should tell the tale. __In the meantime, if you wish to audit our technique, your expertise is welcome, as always. I have placed the prisoner in the cell closest to our office stairs, for your convenience._

Adsini placed the note back in her satchel, and knew what she had to do. She had to find that mentioned prisoner. Soon she found the cell room sneaking behind the two guards cutting their throats in a fast move. In another box she found one of those red books again.

_Thalmor Dossier: Esbern_

"Ouuu...", a male voice suddenly groaned causing her to jump. She pushed the book in her satchel and entered the cell with a man hanging on the wall.  
"I told you, I don't know anything else about it"  
Adsini stepped closer. "I'm not here to torture you", she said in a soft voice.  
"What? Who...what do you want then?"  
They could hear voices upstairs and Adsinis heart raced again. "No time to explain. Let's get out of here", she said cutting him free. He led her to a door in the ground but the soldiers attacked them. Adsini managed to kill them but got hit by another lighting again. She growled and attacked cutting the wizards throat.

"Go search one of the guards...they must have the key to that door", the prisoner said and Adsini searched the guard down to her feet. She found the key and was relieved. She really wanted to leave this place as fast as possible. Get back to Riverwood to be with Bunto, getting some rest. And there was something else on her mind.

She did not know if it would be all right but she needed to do it.

* * *

She finally escaped the embassy and managed to find a carriage on the road. "To Riverwood...", she said and paid the man. She dropped in the back of the carriage, out of breath,injured but somehow proud of herself. Her thoughts wandered back to the books she had found in there and she took out the one about Ulfric. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what this was about. Those filthy Thalmor elfs...that Elenwen. They had tortured Ulfric once. She growled. A wave of tiredness washed over her and she closed her eyes trying to get some rest.

_"Sini! You made it!"  
_Bunto jumped at her, licking her face, wagging his tail as she arrived in front of the Sleeping Giant Inn of Riverwood. "I'm fine, Bunto. I hope they treated you well?"  
_"Well, I still don't like Delphine but she gave me food, water and shelter so...but I was worried about you. Am glad you're back"  
_"I missed you a lot", she said embracing him again. Together they walked down into the secret room to meet Delphine.  
"You made it out alive,at least. More or less, it seems. Your gear's safe in my room, as promised. Did you learn anything useful?"  
Adsini could feel the anger coming up again but she had to be honest with Delphine. "The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons"  
That seemed to surprise Delphine. "Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. They're looking for someone named Esbern"  
A broad smile appeared on the blonde womans face and her voice was filled with joy as she said:"Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man... Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons"  
Something confused Adsini. "What would the Thalmor want with Esbern?"  
"You mean, aside from wanting to kill every Blade they can lay their hands on? Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought"

Adsini nodded slowly. "They seem to think he's hiding out in Riften"  
"Riften, eh? Probably down in the Ratway, then. It's where I'd go. You'd better get to Riften. Talk to Brynjolf. He's...well-connected. A good starting point at least. Oh, and when you find Esbern...if you think I'm paranoid...you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means"  
"All right. Bunto come on we're heading off"

Outside she mounted Honey and rode up north.  
_"You do know Riften is in the oppsite direction, don't you?"  
_She chuckled.

"I know...there's just...I need to...", but fell silent.

* * *

It was deep in the night and Adsini slowly walked through the city, entering the building. The hall was empty and she sneaked on through the room leading upstairs. Bunto was behind her, stopping at the first room upstairs.  
_"I'm gonna take this room"  
_She nodded with a smile. "Good night, Bunto", she whispered.

Slowly she sneaked through the hallway and up the few stairs. She took a deep breath and sneaked into the big bedroom. Silently she placed her weapons down on the table and moved closer to the sleeping figure on the bed. She stopped next to the bed, looking down. A smile curled her lips and she reached out for that blonde hair. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the bed, a heavy body pinning her. With wide eyes they looked at each other.

"Adsini? What...?"

He let go of her and sat up.

"I needed to see you, Ulfric"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	23. The second Goodbye

He looked down at her, his heart beating fast.  
"It seems you're not happy to see me", she whispered and he was aware of the slightly sad tone in her voice.  
"Don't be silly...", he bent down and kissed her deeply.  
"I just thought you're someone going to kill me...I'm sorry for being that rude", he added and she reached out to gently stroke his cheek.  
"I got your letter...and I was on a quite dangerous mission lately. I got some injuries and bruises so I thought before I go to Riften to continue with my task I might visit you to get some rest and be...with you"  
He chuckled and pulled her closer so she snuggled against his chest. "Who did this to you?", he suddenly said as he was aware of the slight burnings on her arm.  
"Thalmor mages..."  
"Those filthy...bastards", he growled and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of him being tortured by those people years ago. She told him about her infiltrating the Embassy, killing a lot of those Thalmor soldiers.

"I'm proud of you...those people deserve nothing else", he placed a kiss on her hair and she looked up at him.  
"Ulfric...I found something...a book"  
"What book?"  
"It was a dossier about...about you"  
He shifted slightly but kept silent.  
"They tortured you..."  
"Yes, they did. But that's long ago and I prefer not to talk about it...not now"

Her hand slowly slipped under his tunic, stroking his muscular stomach. He catched a breath and smiled down at her. "I missed your touch...", he whispered and pulled her up on him. It was by now that he saw the necklace with that ring. His blood froze as he was aware that this was exactly the yellow gem described in the Wolf-Queens book. He reached out for that ring and whispered:"Where did you get this? I've never seen it before"  
She looked down and smiled. "I did not wear it in our...our first night. But I don't know who gave it to me. I remember it was always there. Palo said...", she suddenly stopped. It was the first time she said her foster-fathers name in front of him. She closed her eyes and he could see that she was nervous.

"Who's Palo?"  
"Ulfric, I...I can't..."  
"I just want to understand you"  
She looked down into his eyes and resignation showed up on her face. "Palo is my foster-father"  
"From Morrowind?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"So you grew up with his family?"  
"Yes but...but..." A tear rolled down her cheek and his heart sank a bit.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me everything now. You've told me more than I expected"  
She smiled softly before she rolled down from him and pulling him over her.  
"I have to go again tomorrow. Early in the morning...please, let me feel you...", she whispered and his lips captured hers in a slow soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight as their kiss deepend. She could feel him growing hard against her leg and it filled her with excitement so she moved her hips along his legs and pressed against him, making him moan quietly.  
"I will be gentle my dear...", he whispered and she smiled at him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. And he was taking her gently, very gentle and as she drifted off to sleep afterwards, snuggled up to his chest he looked down at her.

Palo. Finally there was a name.  
He placed a soft kiss on her head and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

It was very early in the morning and Adsini opened her eyes just to see Ulfric already watching her with a smile. His green eyes shining in the flickering light of the fire as he bent down to kiss her softly. "Have you been up the whole night?", she chuckled and he gave her a smirk.  
"Not the whole night. But I woke up a while ago to catch the chance to watch you before you're leaving me again."  
"You're wonderful", she whispered gently stroking his cheek, letting her thumb stroke his blonde beard.  
"So...to Riften you said? What's you business in Riften?"; he finally asked.  
"I have to find a man called Esbern."  
"Esbern? I thought he was dead..."  
"You know him?"  
"Well, he's a member of the Blades. I guess you already know Delphine?"  
Adsini rolled her eyes and Ulfric laughed. "That was a good reaction. I can't stand her either"  
"Bunto doesn't like her as well", she replied.  
"I hope he keeps an eye on you like I told him?", he asked with a smirk.  
"Oh, yes he's a wonderful companion."  
"Where is he now?"  
"In my old room down the hallway"  
He pulled her closer again, his eyes shot to the ring again before looking up into her beautiful eyes. "You mean a lot to me, Adsini. Not because you're the Dragonborn. You're more than that"

She smiled and kissed him. "You mean a lot to me as well, Ulfric. Like I said... as soon as we get rid of these dragons I will help to drive out the Empire and make you High King"  
He didn't reply to that, just nodded slowly with a slight smile on his face.  
"I have to go now...", she finally whispered, her heart sinking about that fact. They reluctantly got up and dressed again, she put on her Stormcloak armor, took her sword and the bow and arrow, her satchel and they left the bedroom. She opened the door to the other room and Bunto greeted her with a wagging tail.  
_"Good morning, Sini! I can see you two had a beautiful night?"  
_She chuckled and looked from Bunto to Ulfric and back to Bunto before slowly nodding.  
"Ready to go to Riften, Bunto?"  
The wolf let out a quiet huff. _"I'm always ready if you are"  
_"Good, then let's go", she said. Ulfric was still puzzled how those two could communicate. His mind circled around that ring. Maybe it had something to do with that. If that is really the ring from the Wolf-Queen then Adsini is carrying the soul of a werewolf around her neck. He pushed that thought aside and the three walked down into the war room. No one was up yet. They entered the throne hall and Adsini turned around.  
He smiled down at her, his hand gently stroking her cheek. "I will wait for you...", he whispered before placing a deep kiss on her soft lips. She smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon", and with that Adsini and Bunto left the palace and the city. She mounted Honey and together they rode down south toward Riften.

* * *

"Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax"  
Adsini could not believe what the guard was saying. "What's the tax for?", she asked suspiciously.  
"For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?", the guard snapped back. She laughed. "This is obviously a shakedown"  
"All right, keep your voice down...you want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate", the guard said as Bunto started to growl. She did not thank him and entered the city. First thing she heard was another guard. He seemed to be bit more friendly. "Welcome to Riften, home of the Thieves Guild. Or so they'd have you believe. It's all lies. They're just thugs...vermin, creeping around the Ratway."

'Yeah and that's exactly where I'm heading to', she thought but kept silent and nodded with a smile.

_"That is the city you're born in..."_, Bunto said and she shivered slightly. That was really more like a rathole than a city. That was the place she was born? She could not believe it. She walked on without a word until a black haired man stopped her.  
"I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?"  
"Just passing through", she mumbled.  
"Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here..."  
"Oh, I already got that", she said looking around taking in the dirty look of the houses.  
"Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it does not belong"  
"Who are the Black-Briars?", she asked curiously.  
"The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watching their back. So keep your nose out of their business"  
"I'm not interested in the city business here. Just passing through."  
"You better watch you sweet ass around here", the man said causing Bunto to growl at him.  
"And take that...wolf away from here!", he said before turning around.

After having a long and exhausting talk with a guy named Brynjolf she finally got the information she was looking for. Esbern seemed to be down in the Ratway just like Delphine told her. Brynjolf warned her that there might be some dangerous men down there trying to take advantage of a young, beautiful woman like she was.

"I got a wolf with me. No one will harm me", she said with a slight smile and he nodded, giving her a smile as well.  
"Good luck", he wished her and she walked on down toward the entrance of the Ratway. Adsini and Bunto had to fight their way down through the Ratway to finally reach the place someone told her Esbern would live. She got attacked by some Thalmor wizards again. She got some burnings again but finally managed to fight their way free until they reached an iron door. The innkeeper had told her where to find that old man she was looking for and this must be the door. Bunto sat down and watched her back in case more wizards would come and Adsini gently knocked at the door. "Go away!", she coul hear the voice of an elder man talking to her and a vision panel was pushed open. She saw an old man standing on the other side of the door.  
"Esbern? Open the door. I'm a friend", she said.  
"What?! No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about"  
She sighed. "It's fine. Delphine sent me"  
"Delphine? How do you...so you've finally found her, and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap."

Adsini was slightly afraid that this whole mission would fail. "Delphine needs your help to stop the dragons. I need your help"  
"Delphine? How do you...? This is just a trick to get me to open the door, eh? I told you to go away!"  
He shut the vision panel but Adsini was not here to give up so easily and knocked again. The panel was pushed open again.  
"I told you to go away. I'm not opening this door for anybody!"  
"There are Thalmor agents in the Ratway. Looking for you."  
"And no doubt you're one of them. Leave me alone!" Now she was going to get angry.  
"I'm the one the Blades have been searching for. I'm Dragonborn!"  
The old man seemed to be taken aback. "What's that you said? Dragonborn? Then...there really is hope after all? You'd better come inside. Quickly now. Thalmor agents have been seen in the Ratway"  
'That's what I was saying before, old man', she thought but kept silent.  
He closed the panel again and started to fumble at the locks, mumbling to himself while opening them.

"He's as crazy as Delphine...", Adsini whispered.  
_"Still I like him more than her"  
_She chuckled and Bunto wagged his tail. Finally he managed to open the door so Adsini and Bunto entered the room and closed the door behind them. "You...Dragonborn? Is it really true?"  
"Yes. Delphine seemed to think it was important."  
"Important? Far more than even she realizes! If you are Dragonborn, then...Then...there is hope after all. For so long, all I could do was watch our doom approach, helplessly."  
Adsini frowned. "Doom? You mean the return of the dragons?"  
"Dragons, pah. They can be killed. The Blades killed many in their early days as dragon-slayers. No, the dragons are merely the final portant of the End of Days."  
"You're talking about...the literal end of the world?"  
"Oh, yes! The prophecies make clear the signs that will precede the end times. One by one, I have seen them fulfilled. Alduin has returned, just like the prophecies said! The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead! No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife! Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him!"  
She slowly nodded, trying to understand all this. "Alduin...so he's the one raising the others?"  
"Yes! Yes! You see, you know but you refuse to understand!"  
"It's not hopeless, Esbern. I'm Dragonborn."

"You're right, I forget myself. I've lived withouth hope for so long...The prophecies are clear. Only the Dragonborn can stop Alduin. We must go,quickly now. Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss."  
He turned around and started gatherin some of his things. Adsini watched him, exchanging some worried looks with Bunto.  
_"He's crazy that's for sure..."  
_She bit back a smile. After a long ride to Riverwood they had to fight against many enemies. There had been some Thalmor wizards again, some Imperial soldiers, many wild animals but in the end Adsini and Bunto managed to take Esbern safely to Riverwood. They entered the Inn and met with Delphine.

"Delphine! I..it's good to see you. It's been...a long time!", Esbern greeted the blonde woman.

"It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long.", she said in a soft voice before turning to look at Adsini speaking in her harsh voice now:"Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk"  
They walked down into the secret room. "Now let's see what Esbern got to say...",Delphine said and they watched the old man.  
"Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate...let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere..."  
He pulled out a brown book and opened it. "You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Sykrim."

"Do you know what he's talkin about?", Delphine watched Adsini.  
"Shhh...", Esbern said then added:"This is where they built Aluin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time – one of the wonders of the ancient world – its location was lost."  
To Adsini this all made no sense yet and it seeme Delphine had no idea either. "Esbern, what are you getting at?"  
He turned to look at his old friend. "You mean...you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?"

Adsini and Delphine shook their heads.  
"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets...I was only able to save a few scraps. We should hurry now", he explained. The two women gathered their weapons and Bunto was ready to go as well.

So they headed on to the location Esbern was certain they would find that special Wall.

* * *

"You look quite satisfied this morning, Ulfric"  
Galmar walked into the throne hall and watched the Jarl. He was sitting on his throne with an absent smile on his lips.  
"Hm? Oh, yes, I am, Galmar."  
"May I ask what this is all about?"  
The Jarls looked down at his officer, no words needed to be spoken.  
"So she was here?", the old man asked with a slight smile on his lips and Ulfric nodded slowly.  
"Taking some rest from infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy, killing a lot of Thalmor soldiers...and now on her way to Riften to find Esbern"  
Galmar seemed to be impressed. "I knew she's a strong girl. Though not a surprise for a Dragonborn. But let me ask you...have you told her about...?"  
"No...but I've seen the ring. She was wearing it around her neck hanging on a necklace. The exact yellow gem described in the book."  
"Might explain why she seems to be able to talk with that wolf. If there's really a werewolf soul in that gem."  
Ulfric nodded again. "Palo...", he said without realizing he said it out loud.  
"What?", Galmar asked confused.  
"Her foster-fathers name. Palo. From Morrowind. She lived with his family."  
"She told you that?"  
"Well it was more like an accident. She wouldn't have told me if I wouldn't have asked her about the ring. She can't remember where she got it from. It was always with her and then she said Palo told her he found it in the basket with her."  
"So she lived with a family in Morrowind. Palo is a quite unusual name. Does not sound like a Nord. Do you want me to do some more research?"  
"You think that would be right?"

"It's up to you, Ulfric."  
The Jarl was thinking hard. "Do some research. I think she'll understand."  
Galmar nodded and turned around to leave and give word to his soldiers but he stopped and turned around again. He walked close to the throne.  
"If that is really the gem of Potema...if Adsini is not only the legendary Dragonborn but also the real last Septim. You do know what that means, Ulfric. What it would mean...to you"  
Ulfric nodded slowly.  
"Yes...Galmar, I know..."  
"Are you fine with that?"  
The green eyes of the Jarl met the grey ones of his officer. "I love her, Galmar."  
"As much as to give her the title?"  
"Yes. If it's true she deserves it more than I do. Of course, becoming the High King of Skyrim was one of my main goals. But I am certain after all we will be together. I would marry her nevertheless..."  
"I'm going to serve you until the bitter end...you and Adsini", Galmar said. Ulfric smiled and nodded, gesturing his officer to leave.

As soon as he was alone his mind drifted to her. A smile curled his lips.

He would marry her.

The legendary Dragonborn.

Adsini Stormcloak.

True High Queen of Skyrim.

* * *

**Not sure if this was a good one!**

**Hope you like it! :)**


	24. Morrowind Incident

Adsini and Bunto soon arrived at the Karthspire. They met with Delphine and Esbern.

"There's a horde of Forsworn. We have to fight them", Delphine instructed as they suddenly could hear a roaring sound waving through the air.

"A dragon!", Adsini whispered.

"You take the dragon while we'll keep those Forsworn away from you! On my command! One...two...three...GO!", Delphine called and Adsini watched both Delphine and Esbern running up the stairs, immediately being attacked by a group of aggressive people.

_"I'll assist you, Sini. Come on I'll draw that dragons attention out into the open space away from those mountain ranges."_

She nodded and Bunto ran down towards the rivershore, barking and howling and soon the dragon circled above the wolf, roaring and sending a rain of ice down on him.

Adsini prepared herself and shouted:"FUS RO DAH!"

The shockwave hit the dragon and it roared in fury, swooping up higher into the sky. Adsini ran down towards Bunto.

"Hide, Bunto.", she hissed and he managed to crawl into a bush, Adsini could only see his black nose peeking out.

The dragon circled over her again and another stream of blizzard cold ice rained down on her. To her surprise it didn't hurt that much. Suddenly the dragon dropped down on the ground, roaring and crawling closer to her. She could already feel his hot breath on her face and she drew her sword. She knew that would be suicide, but it was too late to draw her bow. With three fast swings she hit the dragons nose and the beast tried to snap at her but she managed to jump aside.

Another roar came from the beast but this time it was more a painful one and Adsini looked up just to see Delphine and Esbern both shooting arrows at the dragon while also Bunto was biting the beasts legs. The dragon turned around and Bunto jumped away into the bushes again. The beast swung back up into the sky and flew over the mountain range. They waited a few moments but the dragon didn't come back.

"Come on, quickly! Into the caverns!", Delphine called and the group entered the Karthspire caverns.

_"Are you alright?"_, Bunto looked up at her seeing she was panting hard.

"Yes...yes, am fine", she replied giving him a smile. She earned a confused look from the two Blades members but they kept silent.

"There might be more of those Foresworn inside those caverns. Be prepared to fight", Esbern told her and she nodded, the grip around the hilt of her sword was tight. Just like Galmar had teached her.

Just like Esbern had warned them they had to fight four other Foresworns until they reached the beginning of the Akaviri ruins.

"So...this is the Sky Haven Temple. The beginning, of course. Let's see if we can reach the main hall", Esbern said and they headed up the stone steps just to be confronted with a trio of three-sided pillars. Adsini examined the pillars and could see that each side was inscribed with a symbol.

"It's definately early Akaviri stonework here.", Esbern explained and they all looked up to the stone bridge that was up.

"We've got to get this bridge down", Delphine said.

'You don't say?', Adsini thought but kept silent, still examining the pillars.

"These pillars must have something to do with it", Adsini mumbled.

Esbern looked closer. "Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see...you have the symbol for 'King'...and 'Warrior'...and of course the symbol for 'Dragonborn'. That's the one that appears to have a sort of arrow shape pointing downward at the bottom."

Adsini looked closer now and could see that symbol. It resembled two dragon heads facing each other and an arrow pointing down.

She had no idea why she did it but she started to turn the pillars so that all three 'Dragonborn' symbols faced the front. A crack could be hear and the stone bridge to their left dropped, allowing them to continue their way.

They reached a chamber with strange symbols on the floor.

Adsini wanted to cross it, but Esbern pulled her back.

"Be careful! That might be a trap. I don't want you to get killed! Let's see...can you see the Dragonborn symbols? It seems they create a path leading to that chain over there. You have to go and pull it!"

"And what happens then?", she asked confused.

"The trap might be shut off", Delphine explained and Adsini nodded. Carefully she crossed the room and pulled the chain. Nothing happened. She tried to step on one of the other plates but nothing happened.

"I guess it's safe now", she called and the three companions crossed the room. They crossed a pair of bridges, and then finally reached the entrance chamber of Sky Haven Temple.

"What...is...that?", Adsinis eyes grew wide as she saw Esbern heading for a large stone head built into the wall.

"Wonderful! Remarkably well-preserved, too. The visage of Reman Cyrodiil. In fact the entire temple is some sort of shrine to him. Adsini just frowned and watched the large carved circle in front of the head.

"Ah...here's the 'blood seal'. Another of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by...well, blood", Esbern explained causing Adsini and Bunto to look up.

"Whose blood?", she asked slightly afraid.

He smiled at her. "Your blood, Dragonborn."

A low growl came from Bunto. He was afraid they would harm Adsini.

"Don't worry, it's fine if you cut your finger and let some blood drop on the floor", Esbern said in a calm voice trying to calm Bunto down. The wolf was still alarmed but looked up at Adsini.

_"If that won't work...I will kill them if they try to harm you!"_

She gestured him to calm down.

"Alright...", she sighed and took a small dagger. Her heart was bumping hard against her chest as she cut her hand. Blood dripped out of the wound and into the circle in the ground. Suddenly the stone head retracted and opened up.

"After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple", Delphine suddenly said in a voice Adsini never heard from that woman. It was calm, somehow admiringly.

She just raised her eyebrows, gave Bunto a gesture and they walked through the opening and up some steps to open a huge door leading into a great hall.

"That's wonderful...", she breathed once again. The dim light coming in from outside gave that temple a magic appearance.

Esbern was immediately attracted to a large relief on the wall. Adsini was quite amazed by that carving as well.

"Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall...so well preserved...I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief...", the old man said in awe.

"Esbern, we need information and not a lecture in history", Delphine tried to rush the old man.

"Yes, yes. Let's see what we have..."

Bunto sat down in front of the wall while Adsini watched between the wall and Esbern.

"Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim...", he walked on to another part of the wall, "There, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords...the legendary Dragon War."

He kept silent for a second.

"Esbern?", Delphine said.

"Yes...Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues – masters of the Voice – are arrayed against him."

Adsini stepped closer. "So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Patience, my dear. I know you want to defeat Alduin, but it's not that easy..."

'I want to defeat him and get back to Ulfric...is that too much to wish for?', she thought but Esbern pulled her out of her thoughts.

"The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism."

She sighed but Esbern gave her an encouraging look.

"Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes – this is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout'. But...there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

Delphine stepped closer now. "You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it", Delphine grumbled.

She turned to face Adsini. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No. But the Greybeards might know", Adsini suggested and could see slight annoyance in the other womans eyes.

"You're probably right. I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have no choice."

Adsini frowned. "What do you have against the Greybeards?"

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power."

Adsini wanted to say something but Delphine cut her off:"Trust me, there's no need to be afrai. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

"The Greybeards may have a point. Power is dangerous.", Adsini said quietly.

"Only if you don't know how to use it. All the great heroes have had to learn to use their power. Those that shrank from their destiny...well, you've never heard of them, have you? And there are the villains – those that misused their power. There's always a choice, and there's always a risk. But if you live in fear of what might go wrong, you'll end up doing nothing. Like the Greybeards up on their mountain."

Adsini turned to look at Bunto who was still watching the wall.

"I'd better go see what Arngeir knows about this Shout", she finally said looking back to Delphine.

She could see the annoyed look on the others face again as Delphine replied:"Right. Good thing they've already let you into their little cult. Not likely they'd help Esbern or me if we came calling. We'll look around Sky Haven Temple and see what else the old Blades might have left for us. It's a better hideout than I could have hoped for."

Adsini turned around again. "Bunto come on, we're heading to High Hrotghar again."

_"7000 steps? Here we come again"_

She chuckled and turned to leave.

"Talos guard you", Delphine called before Adsini and Bunto left.

/

Ulfric and Galmar both leaned over the map of Skyrim in the war room of the palace.

"You really want to wait for her to come back first?", Galmar asked.

"Yes, Galmar. I don't want to put her in danger by starting any action against those Imperial bastards. They know she's with us now. I want her to defeat that filthy dragon before we take over Skyrim again."

"In the end it's her throne we're fighting for", Galmar said watching the Jarl carefully.

Ulfric nodded slowly.  
"I know...and it feels right..."

Galmar patted Ulfrics shoulder, gave him a slight smile.

"MY JARL! JARL ULFRIC!"

The fearful voice of a man echoed through the throne hall. Ulfric and Galmar exchanged a worried look, hands on their weapons they entered the throne hall just to see a Stormcloak soldier slowly walking up to them. He looked miserable, exhausted, his armor rent and dried blood on his clothes.

"Hakon! What happened. Where's Jervar? You were supposed to stick together!", Galmar called out in shock as he saw only one of the two soldiers he had sent to Morrowind.

"He's dead. Jervar is dead..."

"Who did this to you?", Ulfric stepped closer, watched the soldier carefully.

"We...we had been to Gnisis. That small Imperial eggmine town."

"Imperials? They did this to you?", Galmar growled but Hakon shook his head.

"We asked for that man...Palo. No one knew a man with that name. We were heading outside the city, reached a small forest near the border to Skyrim. Close to Riften."

Ulfrics heart started to bang faster.

"What happened?", Galmar asked.

The soldier sighed.

"There was a woman. She had...grey hair but she wasn't old. I'd guess in her mid thirties. She walked up to us and said 'I heard you're looking for Palo?'. Jervar said yes and she gave us a strange smile. I knew something wasn't quite right but it was already too late. She drew a dagger and cut Jervars throat. He was immediately dead. I managed to run, being followed by her. But...but...something was...she was not there. I could hear a heavy breathing behind me when suddenly a wolf attacked me from behind. It was a grey wolf, not very big but it bit me, slashed my armor with its teeth. I barely managed to push the wolf off. I continued to run as fast as I could. Next time I turned around the wolf was gone and the woman was leaning against a tree. She called one last thing before I finally reached the border."

Now Ulfric was on the edge of his nerves.

"What? What did she call?"

The soldier looked into the Jarls eyes.

"Harm Adsini and Palo's gonna find you!"

Ulfric and Galmar exchanged a look. Both of them unsure what to think.

"You better go see the healer and take a rest in the barracs", Ulfric said gesturing one of the guards to help backing the man.

The Jarl walked back into the war room.

"What...what's the meaning by that?", he mumbled.

"Whatever it is...that Palo seems to be a dangerous man."

"Or someone loving his family that much to protect her from all evil in the world."

"But what is that thing with the wolves? Something's definately not right with that. To me it sounded as if that woman Hakon talked about was kind of a shapeshifter?"

Ulfric turned to look out of the window. His mind drifted to Adsini. To Bunto. The yellow gem.

"She has to tell me...Galmar, she has to! I deserve to know the truth, don't you think so?"

"Of course you do. If you tell her what happened..."  
"She was angry when I told her about my first research...what if she turns her back to me?"

"I warned you"

"I know you did."

They both fell silent.

Ulfric looked back out of the window, down to the snowy place where he watched Galmar and Adsini train her swordfighting all those weeks ago.

'Woooooooouuhhhhh'

The sound of howling wolves cut through the silence of the room. It came from somewhere behind the trees. A place Ulfric could not see.

Once again a long howl until dead silence fell over Windhelm again.

He turned around to look at Galmar.

They both just kept silent, knowing what the other was thinking.

'Wolves...it has to do with the wolves'

**/**

******Oooh, they're coming closer to her secret... :-) Or not? Who knows? **

******Stay tuned **


	25. My name is Mahana

******So, here we go again. First of all: Thank you all for that great support! **

******If you want me to put in any of your Skyrim characters just review or PM me some infos (race, name, characteristics etc)**

******/**

"There is more to that whole wolf thing...", Ulfric mumbled while sitting on his throne, his head leaning on the palm of his right hand. His eyes drifting through the huge hall.

"That woman who attacked the soldiers in Morrowind...she must have been a shapeshifter. Turning into a wolf. There is no other explanation to this. But who is that Palo?", Galmar replied calmy. He was deep in thoughts as well.

"Galmar? I need a drink...let's take a stroll to Candlehearth Hall", Ulfric suddenly said and got up from his throne.

"Aye, a drink would be great now."

The two men both walked out of the palace and down the steps heading towards the Inn of the city. People were watching them curiously as they entered the Hall.

"Jarl Ulfric, it's a honor to see you in our humbly hall."

Ulfric nodded and sank down on a table in the corner of the room, hidden from the curious glances.

"Two mugs of mead", Galmar ordered and the lady behind the bar poured him the mead into two wooden-mugs.

"There you are", she said with a smile blushing slightly by Galmar giving her a smile as well.

"What was that about?", Ulfric smirked as the elder man sat down at the table, both taking a sip from their drinks.

"What do you mean?"

The Jarl gestured to the bar. "You were flirting with Elda..."

"No, I was just polite"

"You're never polite..."

They chuckled and bumped their mugs before drinking again. They fell silent for a while, just listening to the conversations around.

They both listened carefully as two soldiers spoke at the table across from them.

"Yes, I heard about the Dragonborn being on her way up to High Hrothgar..."

"I thought she was there a few weeks ago?"

"She was...maybe she found something worth discussing with the Greybeards?"

"Have you heard about Hakon and Jervar? Poor Jervar, being killed by a wolf. To be honest, I don't feel quite safe with that wolf of the Dragonborn around when she's in the city."

"You mean when she's up in the palace", the younger soldier said with a wink.

"What? You think Jarl Ulfric and the Dragonborn?"

They younger one shrugged. "Maybe? She's beautiful. I wouldn't mind her warming my bed..."

Someone cleared his throat and the two soldiers turned their heads just to blush heavily. Ulfric glared at the young one.

"You better stay away from her or I'll hand you over to the Imperials without hesitation!", the Jarl growled.

The soldiers got up and bowed their heads. "I am honestly sorry for what I've said, my Jarl."

"I hope so and now get back to work, both of you!", Galmar grumbled and the two young ones rushed out of the Inn.

"Don't mind them, my Jarl. They are young and don't know what they are talking about.", Elda, the Innkeeper, said as she brought another round of mead to the table.

"What are your thoughts about the Dragonborn?", Ulfric asked her curiously. He never really talked to the elder woman before.

"Well, she is young and beautiful. She is the Dragonborn so she's a good warrior and can help our country get rid of these filthy dragons. Not to forget she helped us catching that murderer in the city. Who knows how many women would have get killed if she wouldn't have helped us."

Ulfric nodded with a slight smile on his lips, watching Galmar trying to avoid Eldas glance.  
"And what do you think about the wolf?"

"I'm not afraid of wolves. And I trust her, if she is certain that this wolf is harmless and friendly...I believe in that. She is very welcome in my hall. Both she and the wolf."

With that she walked back to the bar, serving another customer.

"A friendly lady that Elda Early-Dawn, don't you think?", Ulfric teased his officer and friend.

"If you say so...", Galmar mumbled taking another sip of his drink.

"A birdie told me that Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is in our hall tonight. The following song is dedicated to you, Jarl Ulfric", the soft voice of a Dunmer woman spoke up as she came down from the upper level to stay in the corner next to the bar.

"Her name is Luaffyn. Though she is a Dunmer she has a quite lovely voice and seems to be in for our rebellion", Galmar explained to him as they watched the woman taking her harp. She was wearing dark green farmclothes and a pair of boots.

Her fingers slowly started playing the harp and she started singing:

_We drink to our youth,_

_to days come and gone._

_For the age of oppression_

_is now nearly done._

_/_

_We'll drive out the Empire _

_from this land that we own._

_With our blood and our steel _

_we will take back our home._

_/_

_All hail to Ulfric!_

_You are the High King!_

_In your great honor_

_we drink and we sing._

_We're the children of Skyrim,_

_and we fight for our lives._

_And when Sovngarde beckons ,_

_every one of us dies!_

_/_

_But this land is ours_

_and we'll see it wiped clean!_

_Of the scourge that has sullied_

_our hopes and our dreams._

_/_

She stopped playing and bowed her head towards the Jarl and Galmar. They both gave her an appreciated nod and the whole hall clapped and cheered.

"They should re-write that song...", Ulfric mumbled causing Galmar to chuckle.

"One day, they will."

They drank another round of mead before leaving the hall and heading back to the palace.

For at least some hours Ulfric was able not to think too much about Adsinis past.

Though, he still missed her.

/

"Ah, the Dragonborn is back. What's on your mind worth to discuss with us again?"

Arngeir walked up to Adsini and Bunto standing in the front hall of High Hrotghar. She gave him a slight smile.

"I need to learn the Shout used to defeat Alduin..."

That seemed to surprise the old monk. He watched her closely.

"What? How do you know about such a Shout? Who have you been talking to?"

Adsini was a bit nervous, for Arngeir really seemed to be surprised.

"Uhm...I was at Alduins Wall..."

The old monks eyes narrowed slightly as he huffed:"The Blades! Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. They have no idea what they're talking about. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds"

_"Arrogance is the perfect word to describe Delphine"_, Bunto said wagging his tail as Adsini gave him a smile. She turned back to look at Arngeir as he started to talk again.

"They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

She sighed and replied in an angry voice:"The Blades just want to defeat Alduin, and so do I! Don't you?"

Arngeir chuckled slightly. "What I want it irrelevant. This Shout was used once before, was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?"

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Bunto also grumbled quietly.

"Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning, they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn."

Now Adsini could feel an immense wave of anger wash over her and she cried out:"I can't! Don't you understand?! I can't let it end! There's too much for me to fight for!"

"The Jarl of Windhelm?", Arngeir eyes her suspiciously.

She kept silent, tears building up in her eyes as she whispered:"So you won't help me?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"No. Not now. Not until you return to the path of wisdom."

She could feel a single hot tear running down her cheek and she could feel Bunto nudging her hand with his cold nose.

"You can't do that. Please", she whispered.

"I have given my answer. Go and reconsider your course!" And with that Arngeir turned away from her.

She turned away as well, kneeling down to stroke Buntos soft fur, embracing him.

"He cannot be serious...Bunto, he has to help!"

_"I know, Sini. But you should stay calm. I know you want to end this whole dragon thing, but you also knew it would be difficult and take its time"_

"But..."

_"Ulfric will wait for you..."_

She sighed and her mind drifted back to Windhelm. She would give anything to be with him now. To be embraced by his strong arms, feeling his warm body close to hers.

Suddenly she could hear the other monks talking to Arngeir. She frowned and looked up to see Master Einarth speaking in the dragon language.

"Arngeir. Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax"

He fell silent again and Adsini could see Master Arngeir thinking hard. He turned to look at her again.

"Forgive me. I was...intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty."

"Thanks Master Einarth", Adsini gave that monk a broad smile and he bowed his head slightly.

"The decision whether or not to help you is not mine to make", Arngeir explained.

Adsini was happy about that, and her heart started racing.

"So, you can teach me this Shout?"

"No. I cannot teach it to you.."

"What?!"

"...because I don't know it", he added. He was aware of her disappointment and continued:

"It is called 'Dragonrend', but its Words of Power are unknown to us. And to be honest, we do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice."

That caused her to frown.

"But I thought you know all the Words of Power? Ulfric said..."

"Ulfric may know a lot about us for he lived with us for ten years. But there are still some things he is not aware of. Like I said, Dragonrend is not one of the Shouts we know. The knowledge of that Shout was lost in the time history began. Perhaps...only its creators ever knew it. But I am not the one to speak of it to you."

"Then how will I ever learn about it? Who can teach me more about that Shout?"

Arngeir exchanged a look with Master Einarth. "Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so choses."

"And who is Paarthurnax?", she asked curiously while still stroking Buntos fur.

"He is our leader. He surpasses us all in his mastery of the Way of the Voice."

A new determination showed up on her face. "Alright, I need to talk to him then"

Arngeir circled her. "You weren't ready and you still aren't ready."

"I AM!", she cried out.

"You should temper your feelings. I was going to say that, thanks to the Blades, you have questions now that only Paarthurnax can answer."

"Why haven't I met him, yet? Where is he?"

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege."

"Well, I am the Dragonborn. I'm certain he's willing to talk to me. So how do I get up the mountain?"

"Only those whose Voice is strong can find the path. will teach you a Shout to open the way to Paarthurnax."

He walked away, heading to the door leading outside the temple into the courtyard where she had learned her second Thu'um "Whirlwind Sprint". Bunto followed her.

_"You look much happier now. That's good."_

"Yes, I am. For a short moment I thought that whole quest is going to fail and I would lose not only you, not only my family back in Morrowind. No, I thought I would lose Ulfric. And Galmar. And Ralof."

_"You will see them soon again, Sini. All of them."_

"My family?"

_"Who knows?"_

She smiled at him and they entered the snowy courtyard. They followed the monks up a flight of stairs and reached a way leading up higher on the mountain. She could see a strange, strong snowy wind sealing a stone-gate.

"The path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate. I will show you how to open the way", Arngeir explained as they all reached that place.

So Adsini learned her new Thu'um called Lok Vah Koor. It was called Clear Skies to open the gate and clear the sky from magical frost.

"The path to Paarthurnax is perilous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit."

Adsini embraced the old monk, he was surprised but smiled slightly.

"Thank you", she whispered and he bowed his head.

"So...Bunto, ready to meet whoever that Paarthurnax guy is?"

_"Like always...ready when you are."_

She stroked his head and they stepped closer to the gate.

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

A bang filled the air and the snowy mist disapeared.

"Let's go"

/

Ulfrics head was pounding. The three rounds of mead had been too much. Though he was a Nord man and can handle a lot more than that but that mead must have been stronger than normal. He turned around in his bed, his mind circling around Adsini.

To his surprise he could feel himself growing hard, but he tried not to think about it. He could not touch himself now, he had to focuse on more important things now.

A loud turmoil coming from downstairs jolted him out of his thoughts and he got up, armed himself with his battle axe and ran along the hallway, entered the war room just to find it empty.  
"THAT IS HER!", he could hear the loud voice of a young man calling through the throne hall. Ulfric slowly approached the door and could see Galmar and a whole lot of soldiers circling a woman.

"What is going on here?!", he bellowed causing Galmar to look at him.

"That is her! She killed Jervar!", Hakon cried out trying to attack the grey-haired, mid aged woman that was standing in the middle of the hall. She had a smirk on her face just as if she would not care about the turmoil about her.

"Put down your weapons, soldiers. I'm not here to harm any of you", she said with a soft voice. That surprised Ulfric. That voice was soothing and so unlikely for a woman like her.

"Why? So you can attack us again?", Hakon bellowed.

She chuckled.

"I need to talk with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

Ulfric frowned. Who was that woman?

"Let her pass", he called.

"Ulfric, no...", Galmar said but he gestured him to lower his weapon.

The woman walked past the soldiers and stopped a few steps away from Ulfric.

"You killed one of my soldiers. Nearly killed Hakon", he growled.

"Yes, I am truly sorry about that. But it was necessary to send a message."

"A message?"

"You should better stay out of Morrowind. Your place is in Skyrim."

"You know more about Adsini, do you?"

She gave him a smirk. A wolfish smirk he'd say.

"I know more about her than you, that's for sure"

"Tell me..."

"No, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. It's not my task to reveal her past to you. I was send to keep an eye on her."

"Who send you?"

"Palo, of course."

He sighed and rubbed his face. His head was pounding even more.

"Palo, Palo who? I always hear that name but no one is able to tell me more about that guy!"

"Oh, that's something I could explain. Palo is known to no one in Morrowind. Not by his name, I should say"

"But?"

"His appearance.", she smirked.

That confused him too much and he could see his men behind her being on the edge of their nerves as well.

"You could at least tell me your name", he finally mumbled.

She took a step closer, causing Galmar to rush forward but Ulfric stopped him.

"My name is Mahana."

**/**

******Longer than expected that's why I will write about Adsini,Bunto & Paarthurnax in the next chapter!**

******Hope you liked this one :) **


	26. Paarthurnax

"Ulfric, we should put her in jail until Adsini comes back to tell us more"

Galmar seemed to be very stressed.  
"Jarl Ulfric, it would not be wise to put me in jail", Mahana replied still with that soft but intensive smile on her lips.

"Was that a threat?", one of the soldiers grumbled but Ulfric silenced him.

"Tell me, Mahana...why wouldn't it be wise?", he asked in a low toned voice. She stepped a bit closer, causing Galmar to shift nervously.

"If you wait for her, she wouldn't tell you if I am Mahana or not"

"Why? I don't understand..."

"Because she never saw me like this"

And with that she turned around to walk towards the exit.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?", Ulfric growled.

"You made clear, that I'm not welcome in your palace, nor in your city. I chose to stay outside the city walls"

"To do what?", Galmar asked suspiciously.

"Wait for her return"

"That could take some time...", Ulfric mumbled.

He was not aware of the twinkle in Mahanas eyes and the slight change of her smile.

"She seems to have found happiness within these walls...", she replied.

"What?"

"Adsini..I can sense you love her very much"

"You know her family, right?", he tried one last time.

"I'm part of her family..."

He just watched her for some seconds.

"Fine,you can stay"

"Ulfric!", Galmar called out in shock but Ulfric gestured him to calm down.

"In the Gray Quarter with the rest of that unwelcome trash."

She nodded, kept silent.

"Servar, Hakon, Jon...take her to the 'New Gnisis Cornerclub. Make sure she stays there!", he commanded.

The soldiers nodded and took Mahana with them.  
"I can walk on my own, thanks", she hissed and walked in front of the soldiers and they left the palace.

/

After fighting their way up to the peak of the mountain both Adsini and Bunto had been very exhausted.

_"Promise me this will be the last time we go up the whole way"_

"I really hope so..."

Suddenly a roar filled the air. Adsini took her bow, ready to fight if necessary. Out of nowhere a huge, old dragon landed in front of her.

"Stay back!", she cried but the dragon just watched her silently. Bunto growled.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah...my mountain?", the dragon spoke up in a low but friendly voice. That really surprised her and she lowered the bow.

"You...you are Paarthurnax? You're a dragon? I wasn't expecting this..."

"I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you...Dovahkiin. Tell me, why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

Adsini shifted slightly, still carefully watching the dragon.

"I'm here to learn a Shout from you. It's called Dragonrend. Can you teach me?"

The dragon chuckled.

"Drem. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov." He turned around to face a stone wall. "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!"

With a loud roar he shouted a stream of fire against the stone wall. Adsini turned just to see a word appearing on the wall. She slowly walked up to it to read it.

"A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do", Paarthurnax continued to talk and she turned around again to look at him while he gave part of his soul to her.

"Now greet me as one of the dov", he said and she took a deep breath to shout at him. "YOL!" and a little stream of fire came out from her.

"Aaah...yes! Sossedov los mul. The dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor...mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"

"Like I said...I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Can you teach it to me?"

"Ah. I have expected you. Prodah. You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin."

"Yes, so do you know that Shout?"

"Krosis. Sorrowfully, no. It cannot be known to me. Your kind – joorre – mortals – created it as a weapon against the dov...the dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even...comprehend its concepts."

Adsini exchanged a look with Bunto.

"But how can I learn it, then?", she asked the dragon.

"Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

"I need to stop Alduin..."

" ...zeymah. The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Alduin?"

"There is a prophecy that says so...the Dragonborn can stop him", she replied unsure if that was the correct answer the old dragon wanted to hear.

"True...but qostiid – prophecy – tells what may be, not what should be. Qostiid sahlo aak. Just because you can do a thing, does not always mean you should. Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing but a plaything of dez...of fate?"

She sighed and her mind drifted back to her wolf pack, back to Windhelm, to Galmar, Ralof...and Ulfric.  
"I...I don't want this world to end. I came to Skyrim and learned to love a man. And I found friends. I don't want to lose this. That's why I will stop Alduin!", she replied and her eyes drifted to Bunto again for a second. He wagged his tail.

_"You're doing great, Sini"_

She smiled and Paarthurnax said:"That's a reason...You have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your questions. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven – what you name Throat of the World?"

"Uhm...I never thought about it"

"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. Zok revak strunmah. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

Her heart pumped faster now. "Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?"

"Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to...defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. It was the Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it to...cast him adrift on the currents of Time"

"What's an Elder Scroll?"

"Hmm. How to explain in your tongue? The dov have words for such things that joorre do not. It is an...artifact from outside time. It does not exist, but it has always existed. Rah wahlaan. They are...hmm...fragments of creation. The Kelle – Elder Scrolls, as you name them, they have often been used for prophecy. Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. Zofaas suleyk."

That confused her a lot. "Did I get this right? They sent Alduin forward...in time?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye. I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge, but not when."

Adsini started to walk up and down in front of the dragon, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"And how will any of this help me?"

"Tiid krent. Time was...shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here...to the Tiid-Ahraan...the Time-Wound...With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to..cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it"

"And do you know where I can find an Elder Scroll?"

"Krosis. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I."

_"I might know where to look for this...or at least get information. Ask him about the College of Winterhold"_

She watched Bunto for a second then turned to look at the dragon again. "Maybe someone at the College of Winterhold might know it?"

"Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way"

And with that the dragon lifted up into the sky to sit down above the stone wall. Silence fell over them and Adsini knew that this was all she could learn from that dragon.

She turned around to look at Bunto. "So you think the College of Winterhold might have information?"

_"Maybe...I heard they have a great library...there has to be some info in one of their books. Or any of those mages might know something. They have a lot of knowledge and don't worry, those are friendly ones."_

"How do you know?"

_"Before I met you I was up in the north, around Winterhold and some of the students even gave me some meat when they were around in the woods. You can trust them. Though maybe not all of them but I remember the friendly ones."_

She stroked his head and smiled at him.

"Then let's go to Winterhold...you can lead the way I guess?"

_"Just follow me, Sini. I'll guide you safely...just like Ulfric told me to do..."_

She chuckled and they glanced one last time back at the old dragon. She waved at him and he bowed his head slightly.

"Talking about Ulfric...according to my map we pass Windhelm on our way to Winterhold. Do you think we could make a quick stop...?"

_"You miss him very much...of course we can. At least for a day to rest. It'll be a long ride to Winterhold...and a long walk for me."_

He could see the happy smile on her face and together they made their way down from the mountain. She mounted Honey outside High Hrothgar and they made their way to Windhelm.

/

"You cannot keep her in the city. She killed one of our soldiers, a good man. What tells you she won't sneak out of the Gray Quarter by murdering everyone, come up here to kill you?", Galmar asked Ulfric while they were standing at the stone table in the war room.

"Galmar, my friend...if she had the intention to kill me...should could've done it earlier. That's not the reason why she's here."

"So, what is the reason?"

"She wants to keep an eye on Adsini. I don't know what that relationship is between them...I mean, she said Adsini would not be able to say if she really is Mahana. For she never saw her like this...what could that mean?", Ulfric mumbled.

"Well, what if she only knows her as...as a wolf? For she might be a shapeshifter turning into a wolf.", Galmar replied thoughtfully.

"That makes no sense..."

"Nothing about Adsinis past makes sense..."

"I know...",Ulfric sighed turning around to look out of the window.

"And you still love her..."

He turned around to look at his friend. "No matter what..."

And with that he walked back to the throne hall, sitting down. He had no idea how long he was sitting there when suddenly the door opened.

His eyes drifted to her, and his heart started beating faster again. That could not be a coincidence. He got up and walked towards her, there was no need for any words. She simply let herself fall into his tight embrace, feel his lips on her hair while his hands gently stroked the back of her head and her back.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, not noticing Jorleif nor Galmar watching them with a smile.

Bunto walked up to the two men and Galmar stroked the soft fur of Buntos head while he wagged his tail.

"You brought her back, that's good", Galmar whispered, and Bunto could sense that something happened in these halls not that long ago.

His almond brown eyes drifted to the embraced couple.

"I did not expected to see you that soon again", Ulfric whispered and she looked up into his eyes.

"It was a long and exhausting way up and down the mountain. I was at the peak of it...on top of the Throat of the World. And I'm on my way to Winterhold...but I need rest. I need a warm bed and your warm embrace. I just...I...", she could not find the right words so she simply put all her inner feelings into that deep kiss she was placing on his lips and he understood. He felt the same.

As they broke the kiss he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sini, there is something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?", she asked with a smile.

He sighed and her smile faded.

"What happened?", she asked again.

"A woman appeared not that long ago...today to be precise..."

"And?"

"She said she knows you..."

Now she was very curious. "Knows me? Who was it? Was it Delphine?"

He chuckled. "Oh no, she would not come here. No, it was a woman named Mahana."

He could see her frown, her eyes drifted away from his. "I-I don't understand...", she simply whispered.

"Neither do I, Adsini. But she said she was sent here to keep an eye on you. She said Palo sent her"

Her eyes shot up, wide in shock. And fear, he could see fear in them.  
"Are you fearing something?"

She shook her head, tears shot in her eyes. "No...No, that's impossible. Mahana is not...not...", she could not tell him.

"Not what? Adsini?"

She turned to storm past him into the war room and up to the accomodation hallway. He followed her, ignoring Galmar, Jorleif and Bunto.

He found her in his bedroom, face down on his bed and crying. Slowly he walked up to her, sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh...Sini, it's alright..."

"No, Ulfric...nothing's alright. Mahana, she is not a woman. Though, not really...whoever that was telling you she would be Mahana, she's lying!"

"She told me you could not tell me if she is Mahana or not for you never have seen her like this..."

She sobbed and looked up into his eyes. She did not understand but she knew whatever might happen, whoever the woman was...she seemed to know things about Adsini. Things she would have to tell him herself.

And she knew it had to happen right now.

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth about me...", she whispered and he could feel his heart beating faster.

"Whatever it is...It won't change my feeling for you. I will love you no matter what..."

She gave him a tired smile, wanted to believe that.

She took a deep breath.

"Palo Khan and Ahkuna are the names of my foster parents. I also have two foster siblings. Akru and Sura. And then there was Mahana. She teached me a lot about...about...well, how to speak the common tongue. How to read. She knew a lot about the humans..."

That caused him to frown. "What do you mean...?"

Her eyes locked with his.

"Palo Khan is the most powerful wolf in Morrowind known also to the wolves here in Skyrim. Wherever Bunto and I were passing a group of wolves on our way through Skyrim they were friendly to us when they heard who I was , who I was growing up with. And Bunto, he is my...my cousin. He is the son of Shogar Khan, Palo Khans brother who lived in Skyrim."

She fell silent. A heavy silence fell over them for a while. He was still holding her tight.

"You grew up with wolves? That's your secret? That is what you feared about telling me?", he finally managed to say.

She nodded. "I thought you...you would be...I don't know, I mean..."

But she could not continue speaking. He kissed her deeply, passionately and so full of loving promises that she forgot her fear for a while.

He broke the kiss and whispered:"I love you, Adsini. And your confession only makes me love you more. Do you know what special kind of woman you are? You're not only the legendary Dragonborn. No, you came here from another part of Tamriel. From a land that is completely different than Skyrim. You grew up with wolves for twenty years, but still managed to learn speak and read the human language...thanks to Mahana, I guess. And I want you to meet her tomorrow after you have rested enough. You are a talented, strong,and beautiful woman. I would be an idiot if I push you away from me just because you grew up with a wolfpack. No, that only makes me love you even more."

She gave him a relieved smile and he pulled her closer, held her tight to his chest. She whispered:"I love you..." and it did not take long and she was asleep.

He smiled down at her, gently stroking her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, little wolf"

**/**

******finally she told him! Stay tuned for what will happen next! **


	27. You're a what?

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story! **

**This will only be a rather short chapter. Oh and I'll give a little hint in here what path Adsini might take as soon as the Alduin threat is finished ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Adsini opened her eyes, being greeted by the most wonderful sight she could imagine after her long quest the days before. Ulfric was still sleeping, she let her fingertips gently stroke his blonde beard. Her hand reached for the braiding in his hair and let it flip through her fingers. A smile curled her lips and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his full lips.

To her surprise he responded slightly and could feel his hand, which was placed on her lower back, press her closer to him. As they broke the kiss he opened his eyes and she was always amazed by that intense green color of them.

"Good morning, my love" he mumbled and his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

She smiled at him and let her hand slid down his chest.  
"Every morning I wake up next to you is a good morning" she whispered and catched another loving kiss.

They just watched each other, holding gaze and she knew he had so many questions on his mind but he, on the other hand, knew she would not be able to answer all of them.

She shifted slightly and sighed.

"I guess it's time to meet...Mahana" she said and he could sense she was very nervous. That was something he loved about her. Despite the fact that she was able to kill dragons, talk with a wolf and able to catch his heart she was still a woman with so many deep feelings. So many fears and so nervous. That let her shine even brighter in his eyes and he smiled at her.

"You have all the time you need..." he replied and gently stroked her back.

"No, I don't...I need to see her now. I cannot stay that long in the city for I am on my way to Winterhold..."

"Will you tell me what you're up to? What leads you to Winterhold?"

"I need to get information about an Elder Scroll. I need to learn an ancient Shout but Paarthurnax was not able to teach it to me. So, Bunto said maybe the people in the College of Winterhold might know something about this Scroll"

He nodded. "I wish I could help you with that but that is far beyond my knowledge"

"Don't worry, I will make it somehow"

He pulled her in his arms again, placed a soft kiss on her hair. They both got up and dressed again.

When they entered the war room, Galmar was sitting at the small wooden table in the corner of the room, sipping at his drink. He looked up and gave them a tired smile.  
"How do you feel?" he asked concerned and watched Adsini. She gave him a sweet smile.  
"I'm fine, Galmar. Do you know where Bunto is?"

The old man nodded and gestured into the throne hall. "He's sitting with Jorleif at the dining table"

"Are you hungry as well?" Ulfric asked but she shook her head.

"No, I'm too nervous. I can't eat now"

He placed a soft kiss on her hair and they walked into the throne hall. Bunto turned his head around and wagged his tail.

_"You look concerned. What's wrong?"_

"I have to meet someone, Bunto. Someone from...my pack"

He stopped wagging his tail and nudged her arm.

_"Who is it?"_

"Mahana"

_"That's the wolf whose name you used to enter the Thalmor Embassy?"_

She nodded and remembered that day. She had no idea why she told Elenwen her name was Mahana, it just popped up in her mind.

She could feel a hand on her back again and turned to look at Ulfric. He looked confused for this was so new to him that she could hear Bunto talking but he could not. He was curious if he would be able to hear him if he wears that necklace with the yellow gem. But he pushed that thought aside for now.

"Shall I give word to my men to bring her here?"

Adsini took a deep breath.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"In the Gray Quarter. 'New Gnisis Cornerclub'...I thought it would be better to keep her in there instead of letting her stray outside the city."

"Why didn't you put that woman in jail?" she asked curiously.

"Well, she said it would not be wise to do so"

She chuckled. Her eyes found his again and they held gaze for a second.

"Fine, bring her in. I guess it's better to meet her in here"

He nodded and gestured to one of the guards. The young man walked up to them.

"Bring that woman Mahana in here" he commanded and the young guard bowed his head slightly and walked outside to give word to the guards in the Gray Quarter.

Adsini started to pace up and down the hall. Her hands were trembling.

"Is she alright?" Galmar asked while Ulfric watched her.

"No, she's nervous. And to be honest I'm nervous as well"

Galmar patted the Jarls shoulder. Suddenly the huge door opened and four guards walked into the hall, a tall woman in the middle.

Adsini froze, her eyes fixed on that womans face. She knew it. She knew this was her. Those eyes, she immediately recognized those eyes.

The guards stopped and parted, weapons still drawn. Adsini gestured them to lower the weapons, but the guards hesitated.

Ulfric stepped closer. "Trust her. Lower your weapons"

The guards exchanged a worried look but lowered their swords and axes.

"Adsini...", the woman breathed and that was the moment the young girl knew that this was the wolf she grew up with. The one teaching her so much.

"Mahana? How...how is this possible? You..you're not..." Adsini stammered but was unable to form a sentence. She simply let herself fall into Mahanas arms. The young one even smelled that wolvish scent of her. That familiar scent.

Tears started running down her cheeks and Mahana gently stroked her hair.

"I will explain it to you, Adsini. But there is something I have to do first"

She stepped away from Sini and turned to look at Ulfric. The guards were alarmed again and raised their weapons.  
"NO!" Adsini bellowed and the guards took some steps back, startled.

Mahana approached Ulfric. "I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to keep an eye on her. I didn't mean to kill one of your men. I just thought you came to...to wipe out our wolf pack. That something went terribly wrong here, that you treat her like an outcast. But when Palo sent out a spy and we were aware that she lives here with you. That she really seemed to have found someone who loves her from her own race...that made me feel guilty. I just hope you can forgive me"

Ulfric watched her for a couple of moments until his eyes drifted to Adsini. Mahana could see the immense love in both their eyes and bit back a smile.

He sighed. "Though losing one of my men is hard for me but...we're in war and...those men knew what could happen to them. It could also happen that an Imperial kill them. At least you let Hakon alive. Fine, I forgive you. Adsini trusts you and I trust her"

Adsini smiled, she was relieved to hear that.

"But I have one last question before I leave you alone..."

She gestured him to go on.

"You said Palo sent out a spy. Who is that spy?" he asked and Sini could see his eyes drift to Bunto for a split second.

Mahana chuckled. "Bunto? No, Bunto is not that spy. It was a bird. You may not have noticed it at all"

Ulfric frowned but kept silent. This was just too confusing for him.

"Alright, I guess you need some privacy now" he said and turned to his guards, "go back to work. We don't need you here anymore"

"Are you sure about that?" Galmar asked but could see the determination in Ulfrics eyes.

The guards left the hall and Ulfric pulled Sini into his arms to whisper:"I love you, no matter what"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you,too"

He stroked her cheek. "You can use my bedroom to talk"

Sini kissed his cheek and thanked him.

Bunto followed Mahana and Sini through the war room and up into the Jarls bedroom.

She closed the door and turned to look at Mahana.

"It's so confusing to see you like this" she said and could see the smile of the elder woman.

"I know, little one. And I hope you are not mad with me that I never revealed myself to you within all those years"

"How could I be mad with you? You had been the one teaching me to read, to speak, to act like a human. To be honest I always thought how this was possible for a wolf. Now I understand...but then again I don't. What are you? Are you a shapeshifter?"

Sini gestured her to sit down at the table and they both sat down, holding gaze.

"That gem around your neck...what do you know about it?" Mahana asked.

Bunto jumped on the big bed and watched the two women carefully. Ready to act if something went wrong. He was still unsure what this was all about.

Sini took the yellow gem and let it flips through her fingers.

"I know nothing about it. Just that it was always there"

Mahana nodded and leaned forward, took the gem in her hand as well.

"This belonged to your grandmother. She gave it to her daughter one day. Your father was the youngest brother of Potema Septim, he was still a young boy while she ruled over Skyrim. Potema Septim was called the Wolf Queen of Skyrim. But she was insane and thankfully you did not contain any of that insane part of the family in you. This gem contains the soul of a werewolf, which your grandmother killed together with your grandfather. They put this soul into this gem. Your father must have took it the day Potema had died. There were many Septims ruling after her, the last one was Martin Septim. You ever heard about him?"

"Yes, I learned that he is the last of the Septim dynasty. The last true Septim, heir of Talos"

Mahana placed her hand on Sinis and gently stroked it.

"That, my little wolf, is not entirely true. Martin was the last known heir of Talos"

"I don't understand..."

"Your father, Hota Septim, and your mother Tika got assassinated. I don't know who it was, nor why. But your father gave that necklace with the soul-gem to you. This gem gave you the possibility to talk with the wolves. With Palo, Ahkuna...Akru and Sura"

"And you? What about you?"

"I am not an ordinary wolf. And I'm not an ordinary woman" she replied and leaned back again.

"Wait...if my parents got killed by...whoever that was...they must have thought they wiped out the Septims, am I right?"

Mahana nodded slowly.

"That...that would mean..."

"You are the last living heir of Talos. The truest daughter of Skyrim. You are the one worth sitting on the throne in Solitude, to rule over this country. You are the true High Queen of Skyrim"

That was too much for the young woman and she got up. Her mind was circling, she could feel her knees getting weak and she sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Bunto.

_"Do you think Ulfric knows that?"_

But it was Mahana who answered:"He knows. I know he does"

"No, he...if that is true he would not love me anymore..."

_"Don't be stupid, Sini. That man loves you. No matter what!"_

"Bunto is right. That man loves you more than the position as High King. He would fight against the Empire, no matter what. But it would be you he would put on the throne. That is true love, Sini", Mahana said and Sini looked up. She could still not believe what she was telling her.

"I have to think about this...It's just too much to...to realize" the young one said and sighed.

She got up again and walked towards the fireplace, needed to feel the warm flames.

"You said you're not an ordinary woman and not an ordinary wolf. What did you mean by that?"

Mahana got up as well and stepped closer to Sini.

"Although the shape of me as a wolf is rather slim and like a normal wolf, I'm...I'm not what you call a simple wolf. I never told you that but I once lived in Skyrim as well. It was before I came into Palos pack. I belonged to a group residing in Whiterun. They turned me into...into what I am. And I don't regret it. Not a single second"

Sini frowned.

"Turned you into what?"

A soft smile curled Mahanas lips before she took Sinis hand.

"A werewolf"

/

**Alright, turned out a bit longer than expected! **

**Hope you enjoyed this and like always I love to read what you think! **

** Samolfran: I'll put your character in the next chapter, it'll fit better because I'll go on with the main quest! :)**

**Once again if any of you would like me to put in characters just let me know. Race, gender, looks, personality! **


	28. How to make up things

**I don't know how this chapter turns out and I guess it won't be too long, but I hope you enjoy it :-)**

**/**

"You're a werewolf?!"

Adsini was too perplexed. Even Bunto was surprised and started to growl slightly again, but Sini gently stroked his head to calm him down. Mahana stepped cloer to her, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I always thought werewolfs look big and ugly and not like a normal wolf. And I thought they attack people randomly once they're turned into such a creature" the young girl said still in disbelief.

"Not if you're part of the Circle. We can control when we turn into a wolf. I chose to turn into a normal shaped wolf. To be able to teach you!"

Adsini sank down on the edge of her bed. Ulfrics bed, to be precise.  
She simply sighed.

"So you knew about me? I'm the reason you came to Palo? Did he knew about you?" she asked more like a whisper.  
"Yes, he knew about this" Mahana replied calmly.  
"WHY didn't he tell me in all those years? Why didn't YOU tell me?" Adsini cried out in anger and frustration. She felt betrayed by the only family she had ever known.

"Go...I have to think about all this" she said and turned away from Mahana.

"Adsini, please..."

"I SAID GO!" she cried out.

Now Bunto growled louder and Mahana turned to leave the room.  
She headed through the war room and entered the throne hall.

"Where is she?" Ulfric asked concerned.  
"She needs some time to think about the latest news, Jarl Ulfric"  
"News? What news?" he asked highly alarmed.  
"How about the news that she is the rightful High Queen of Skyrim?" Mahana replied.  
His face fell and he approached her. "You told her? Why?"

"Why not? She deserves to know this! One of us had to tell her and it seemed you're not the one wanting to tell her. Tell me, Jarl, would you've told her?"  
"Yes, I was going to tell her, but I wanted to wait for the right moment. I didn't want her to be distracted from her main task. Now you brought questions to her mind that doesn't belong there, yet!"

She watched him until she sighed. "It was not my intention to trouble her mind. Or to hurt anyone."  
He watched her with dark eyes.

"I guess the best would be if you leave my palace now" he said and gestured three of his soldiers to lead Mahana back to the Grey Quarter.

Once she was gone, he turned around and made his way up to his bedroom.

* * *

He found Sini cuddled up with Bunto on his bed. The wolf looked up at him, wagges his tail and jumped down from the bed to leave the room. Ulfric gave him a thankful smile and closed the door.  
She looked up and he could see she was crying. Silently he sank down next to her, watched her with a slight smile in his lips.

Adsini sobbed and whispered:"Why didn't you tell me?"  
He sighed and pulled her into his strong arms, her face pressed against his chest and he could feel his tunic wet again from her tears. Gently he stroked her hair, pressed a soft kiss on it before he was able to reply.

"I wanted to tell you, but I...I just wanted to wait for your return"  
"I returned more than once" she grumbled.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing as she gave him a scowl. "That's not funny!" she grumbled again.  
"No, it isn't, I'm sorry. You just look so amazing when you're angry" he replied and was happy to see that little smile on her lips.  
She punched him against his chest and chuckled. "You're such a jerk and I can't even be mad with you for too long..." she replied but sat up to have a better look at him.

"But now, tell me...why didn't you tell me right away that I am the one becoming High Queen?"

"Well, first of all I had to deal with that on my own as well, for I always thought that this would be my future title. Then I didn't want to scare or distract you with that information, because you still have that dragon task on your mind. I just wanted to keep you safe. Then, and that's the most important thing...we didn't drive out the Empire, yet. The war is still raging and it will continue to rage as long as Alduin is around. As soon as that beast is defeated we can concentrate on retaking Solitude and I promise to you here and now that I will do anything to make you High Queen of Skyrim. If you want this, of course"

She kept silent for a while, her mind was rushing. "I don't know if I want this, Ulfric. I never thought about it before and it's just too much to decide now. But I'm happy to have you at my side when the time comes. I love you, Ulfric. No matter, I really do"  
And before he could reply anything she pressed her warm and soft lips on his.

"Though am still a bit angry with you..." she mumbled between two kisses and could see him smirking.  
"What can I do to make this up?" he whispered and she fell even deeper in love with those green eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

She simply smiled and he could feel a shiver running down his spine. He was impressed, for she seemed to know exactly which spots she had to hit on him. He replied her smile and captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss.  
He placed his hand on her neck, pulled her even closer and started to kiss down along the side of her neck, gently nibbling with his teeth before his tongue licked softly. She tilted her head a bit and closed her eyes, and sucked her lower lips between her own teeth.

Her breathing became labored and her hand reached behind and buried into his shoulderlength blonde hair. She turned around to look at him and he could see how much love there was in her gaze. He gently lifted her tunic up and dropped it down on the floor and started to kiss his way down to her breasts. She moaned quietly and let herself fall back, pulling him on top of her.

While he licked and nibbled at her breasts he could feel her hands caressing his hair and neck. Slowly he kissed further down and send shivers through her body as she could feel his beard on her belly as he kissed her navel.

"Wait..." she whispered and he looked up at her. She gestured him to sit up again and as soon as he did so she pulled off his fur-coat and tunic. He smiled while her hands slid down his chest and abdomen. Suddenly she pushed him down on his back. He was too surprised to react and could feel her lips placing soft kisses on his chest and further down until she reached the waistband of his trouser. Her eyes looked up to lock with his and she whispered:"I love you"

He was melting by her soft voice, her beautiful blue eyes, that dark hair and those sweet lips of hers.

Her hand slid down to his bulge and he groaned. Slowly she pulled at his trouser and with a little help from him managed to pull it off. Now he was completely exposed to her and his breathing became labored now. Her tongue and lips teased him a little and he was groaning even more.  
"You make me pay for my bad behavior?" he whispered hoarsely and she chuckled, her hot breath on him driving him crazy.

But he was not the only one feeling like this. She had to control herself as well. He was just perfect and that made her feel crazy as well.

She saw him closing his eyes and she started licking on him, gently massaging his rockhard manhood. Without a warning she suddenly took him all in, making him groan loudly. It was a deep sound that sent shivers down her spine as well. She worked on him for several moments and he could feel tensing already so he grabbed her, pulled her up to him and kissed her with more passion than ever before. He rolled over, pinned her beneath him and slowly pulled her pants down. She relaxed and his hands slid down her arms while he pushed into her. He kissed her lips and her neck while his thrusts matched her in rhythm perfectly. She moaned his name over and over again, and he could feel her hands buried in his hair pulling him down into another deep kiss while his thrusts became harder.

With a final thrust he could feel her explode around him, calling his name in absolute pleasure. That pushed him over the edge as well and he exploded into her. To his surprise she grabbed his butt and pushed him deeper into her to feel him even more. He broke down on her, both breathing heavily. She loved to feel his heavy weight on her and as he looked down on her, both hands placed next to her head he leaned in to place his perfect lips on hers. It was a gentle and loving kiss and she knew he loved her. He rolled down from her and pulled her into his strong arms. She could feel and hear his heart beating and closed her eyes.

She smiled as she whispered:"You're the most amazing man I've ever known"

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm glad you accepted my apologies" he mumbled and made her laugh.

"I love you Ulfric...no matter what"

He smiled. "And I love you, Sini"

* * *

**Like I said, am not that certain if that was a good chapter and to be honest it's more a filler. Next one will be with her next Quest (College of Winterhold) again :-) **

**And don't worry, those of you who have sent me their characters, I will put them in! I just have to go back on the road again with Sini and Bunto ;-) **


	29. Wake up

**First of all, thanks to all those great readers and reviewers! **

**To support another wonderful writer I recommend you to Whisper292 and her stories especially "Searching for Memories"! **

**/**

"You're certain that you don't want to talk to her before you leave again?" Ulfric pulled her closer while they headed along the bridge to reach the stables. She shrugged. "I need some more time to think about this. She told me that she's a werewolf. That's not so easy to handle for me"  
He nodded and thought about the werewolf fact. "Do you think it would be wiser to ban her out of the city?"  
"No, let her stay if she wants or let her leave if she wants. I just don't want her to get hurt. After all she's still part of my family, even if I feel a little betrayed. Without her I wouldn't be able to read or write. We wouldn't be able to talk with each other." she replied thoughtfully. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. The morning air was fresh but the sun was rising up. Bunto trotted behind them.

"Shall I tell her where you are?" he asked once again.  
"No, I prefer not to reveal too much about my quest. Just...just let her do what she wants."  
"I try my best to keep her from making any trouble" he chuckled and even she had to laugh quietly. As soon as they reached the stables she fastened her bag to Honeys saddle and turned to pull Ulfric into a deep and tender kiss. Their foreheads rested against each other for a while, gazing into their eyes. Little snowflakes whirled around them and covered her black hair a bit.

"Do you know the way to Winterhold?" he asked and she pulled out her map.  
"I'm not that certain. There is no road on the map. I thought about taking the way along the coast in the east."  
His eyes grew wide. "No! That's too dangerous. There are too many bandits out there and even pirates, that's what my men told me a few weeks ago."  
"So, which way should I take?"  
He looked closely at the map and showed her the way. "You have to go west until you reach that path which lead you north through that mountain pass. You will end up at the east coast but just for a couple of miles, so I guess it'll be fine. I just don't want you to travel along the east coast the whole way. So when your east of Winterhold you simply follow that little steep up to the west and then you'll reach Winterhold. Don't expect too much, though it was a huge city back in time but now there are only a few rudimentary buildings left after the Great Collapse. Main parts of the city dropped into the Sea of Ghosts below. Don't expect the residents to be too merry. And...be careful about the College."

"Why?"  
"I'm a Nord...I don't trust in magic" he replied and revealed a smirk.  
"You're the most nordic Nord I've ever seen" she said and caused him to laugh. He pulled her close again, placed his full lips on hers for one last longing kiss.  
"I really have to go now" she said and mounted Honey. His hand rested on her thigh.  
"Be careful, Sini"  
"See you soon, my love"  
They smiled and she pressed her heel against the mares side and she slowly rode on with Bunto right next to her. Before she passed the little stone bridge in the west of the city she stopped and turned around.

She saw him waving at her and waved back, a smile on her face before she finally made her way along the bridge.  
_"Sini, stop, I can smell something ahead" _The wolf craned his neck and sniffed highly concentrated.  
"What is it?" she asked slightly concerned.  
_"It seems there's a sabertooth cat hiding somewhere behind those bushes over there"  
_"I might be able to fight it with my sword."  
"_Those are strong creatures..."  
_That caused her to chuckle quietly, trying not to draw the cats attention on them. "Bunto, I'm on my way to find a way to fight the most evil dragon ever existed. I guess I might be able to handle a fluffy wildcat"  
They exchanged a look and Sini slowly dismounted Honey. She drew her sword, the greatsword Ulfric had given her. She signaled Honey to stay quiet. Slowly Bunto und her sneaked closer towards the cats hiding place. With a loud roar and an evil spitting a big white Snowy Sibre Cat jumped out of the bushes. It raised its big paw trying to hit Sini but she swung her sword and hit the cat on her leg. It spat again and prepared to jump at the girl. Bunto growled and attacked as well, managed to hurt the cat immensely but got hit by its paw.

"Bunto!" Sini watched him struggling back on his legs, panting hard.  
"You gonna pay for that!" she cried out and whirled around just in time to duck from the cats attack. She hit the cat two more times, more aggressively than before. As it was jumping again Sini switched her mind off.  
"FUS RO DAH!" The sudden bang and wave of force pushed the cat back, smashed its body against a huge boulder. It dropped dead down. She put the sword in its sheath on her back and turned around to take a look at Bunto. He was sitting in the snow, wagging his tail.

"Are you hurt?" she asked concerned and kneeled down.  
_"I'm fine, Sini. It needs more than such a fluffy cat to harm me"  
_She chuckled and stroked his neck. She whistled and Honey galloped up to her and Sini mounted the horse. They continued their journey and soon turned north riding along a cobbled path leading them through a snowy plain spiked with patches of brown and green grass along the path. "This part of the country is really dreary, don't you think?"

Bunto kept silent the more they rode on closer towards the mountain pass which would lead them to Winterhold. Adsini watched him, could see he was highly concentrated. Or deep in thoughts. "Bunto? Are you alright?"  
He lifted his head but she sensed he was definately not alright. _"Winterhold...it's my home, you know?"_

She would like to slap herself for asking that. He had told her that he was born in the Winterhold area, that he grew up there, that the students of the College feed him sometimes. And that his pack, his family got killed not far from the city. "I'm sorry, Bunto"  
_"Sorry? For what?"  
_She looked rather sheepish. "For taking you with me. Back to that...that place"  
Now he wagged his tail again. _"No, maybe it's good to go back. Even if it's just for a short time. I guess I need that kind of confrontation. To take my leave from all this"_

With that he fell silent again and they trotted along the path. Her eyes drifted along the path until her gaze fell on a thin figure ahead. "Am I dreaming or is that a blue-skinned person over there?" she said and Bunto looked up. _"No, you're right. I'd say a Dark Elf. We should be careful."  
_"Why?"  
_"A stranger on the road...we should always be careful in these parts of the country"_

Sini nodded and prepared herself to fight if neccessary. As they approached the elf she could see it was a woman. Her skin was darkish blue and she had some tattoos. Adsini was fascinated by her eyes. The right one was red and though her left one was hidden behind her black hair she could see a glimpse of bright blue. She was wearing a spear but Adsini did not feel as if she would attack her. "Hello" Adsini simply said as they passed by.  
"Your destiny holds many great things, Adsini" the dark elf woman suddenly said causing her to stop Honey and turn around.  
"What did you say?" she asked carefully. The elf smiled, it was a mysterious smile and rather cold but Adsini could feel a strange warm aura surrounding her in that moment. Instead of repeating the elf continued to walk on.

"Hey! Wait!" Adsini called and rode closer to the elf, cut her way off.  
The elf looked up at her again. "There is nothing more to say, young Adsini"  
"I need to know what you mean by that!"  
The elf ignored her again, walked on and was gone.

_"What...was...that?" _Bunto asked in disbelief and Sini watched him confused. She had no idea what that was all about.  
_"At least she said that great things will happen. That's a lot more calming than bad things"  
_That let her laugh out. "You're the perfect companion"

Suddenly the air was filled by a deep roar. Adsini looked up and her eyes grew wide in shock. A huge dragon circled above them. Its huge wings spread, his neck craned up as it roared again. "Bunto...what...what shall I do?!"

_"Your bow, Sini! Take your bow!"  
_With trembling hands she took the bow and the quiver of iron arrows and readied it. "No.." she mumbled and dismounted Honey, signaled the horse to hide somewhere behind the trees. It galloped and was gone somewhere in the bushes.  
"Bunto, hide!"  
_"I can't let you fight alone!"  
_"He'll kill you! Please!"  
The dragon roared once again and a sudden stream of fire rained down on them. Buntos fur got burned a little and he whimpered. "Hide! Now!" she cried once again and the wolf ran up to Honeys hiding place.

Adsini looked up again, her heart racing, her mind rushing. She let the first arrow fly but missed the dragon. She was not as perfect as she should be to hit a flying dragon in mid-air. "Come down and fight you filthy lizard!" she called and it was as if the dragon was laughing about her. She was angry and shouted again:"FUS RO DAH!"  
The force hit the dragon and let him roar in pain but he still continued circling above, let a stream of fire rain down on her. She managed to jump out of the way but stumbled and lost the bow. "Damn!"  
She wanted to rush to get her bow but with an earthshuddering thumb the dragon dropped down directly in front of her. His hot breath touched her face and she knew if he would breath his fire right now she would burn to death. With a fast jump she ducked under his neck, drew her sword and slashed into the soft bottom side of the dragons neck. He roared out in pain and swooped back up into the sky.

"COME BACK! Get down and FIGHT!" she cried and the dragon circled over her again before another stream of fire rained down, burned some of her hair-ends but she managed to jump away again.  
"FUS RO DAH!" she shouted and the dragon let himself drop down again. She could see he was badly injured and she swung her sword to his nose, hit him, let him roar in pain. She could hear the bubbling sound in his throat again and she knew he would breath fire at her. Without much thinking she jumped on top of his head, hit him several times with her sword. He shook his head, let her drop down in front of him. Her eyes grew wide in shock as his razor sharp teeth snapped at her, got hold of her shoulder. She cried out in pain, tears shot to her eyes. He shook his head and let her fly towards the trees. She hit the trunk of a huge tree and dropped down to the ground. Bunto howled, ran up to the dragon, his teeth hit deep in the lizards neck. He ripped a piece of flesh out of it and with one last final roar the dragons head dropped down on the ground, dead.

Bunto whirled around, ran up to Adsinis motionless body. He ignored the wind around him as she absorbed the dead dragons soul but it had no effect on her. She was still motionless. Bunto started licking her face.

_"Come on, Sini...wake up. Please, wake up!" _

She did not wake up.

He sat down next to her and let out a long, sorrowful howl.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know :-D **

**Hope you liked it anyway! I might try to update as soon as possible so you don't have to wait too long :)**


	30. Missing

**This chapter will start with a flashback!**

**/**

_The Velothi Mountains rose up high in front of her. She knew this was the only way to cross the border, to reach Skyrim. Slowly she made her way closer until she finally reached the Dunmeth Pass, the only pass leading through the mountain to end in her former homeland. She took a deep breath and continued to walk on. Snow covered her hair and it was freezing cold. There was no way to rest for long or even sleep. __She sighed. Was that really a good idea? Why did she feel the urge to go back to Skyrim for she'd never been there before. Except her first two years on the surface of earth and she had no memory of it._

_On the other hand she just had to see where she was really from. What's that land like. Right now it was rugged and cold and unwelcoming. Three days had passed until she reached the first little town over the border. It was not a town at all, only a farmhouse and an Inn. But she avoided that place, too afraid of what might happen to her in these lands. __It was her second day in Skyrim, in the middle of the night, as she could hear loud voices in front of her. She hid behind some pinetrees and watched as a group of men and a few women crossed a bridge leading over a river. They wore armor with a blue cloth that wrapped around the quilted armor underneath it with leather belts fastening around the torso. They also wore fur boots and gauntlets. Some of them also had helmets on but the majority had their heads exposed which might have been a sign that there seemed to be no enemy around to attack._

_Adsini sneaked closer but still hiding in the protection of the pinetress. __"Don't...move" a dark voice suddenly said behind her and she was going to jump away but felt a knife on her throat. __"You better stay quiet, beautiful. And now come on, follow me nice and easy to the cart."  
__The man pushed her in front of her, the knife was gone from her throat. Her knees were shaking, her heart was bumping and with horror in her eyes she saw a group of soldiers wearing red-leather armor attacking the group she watched before. Many of those fell in that ambush. She saw a man with darkblonde hair and a fur-coat struggling against a group of four soldiers who pushed him to the ground. She saw them gagging him and binding his hands and feet._

_Their eyes met for a second as the soldiers brought him to a cart, passing her by. As the soldiers walked closer to her, with ropes in their hands she knew they wanted to bind her as well so she tried to struggle against them when suddenly something hard hit her directly on her head. An explosion of stars blinded her vision before the darkness surrounded her. _

* * *

"No!" Adsini jolted awake, sat up just to be pushed back down into the softness of a pillow. Her eyes shut close again for a second, she frowned and grumbled.  
"Stay calm, everything's fine." she could hear the soft voice of a woman. Sini opened her eyes again, warm light lit the room and she saw a pair of azure-blue eyes.  
"Wh-where am I?", she breathed. She could still feel an immense pain in her shoulder as well as her back and her head was pounding.  
"We're in Jorrvaskr. You're safe. You've been badly injured. You were lucky that I came along that road down from Winterhold. I could manage to clean your wound on the road and take you here.", the young woman said. Adsini would have said that she was the same age as herself.  
"Bunto?"

The woman smiled. "Your wolf? He's fine. He's waiting on the other side of that door."  
"Jorr...Jorr...vaskr? Where is that? Are we in Winterhold?", she mumbled confused.  
"No, that's in Whiterun."  
Adsinis eyes grew wide in shock. "No! NO! I have to go back! I cannot stay!" She struggled to get up but cried out in pain. Bunto howled and the young woman let him in. He jumped into the room, licked Sinis hand. She buried her hand in his fur, her face a grimace of pain. _"You have to calm down, Sini. Please, calm down."  
_"I cannot stay. Bunto, we cannot stay! We have to go back to Winterhold..."  
"Are you from Winterhold?", the woman asked and watched her. Adsini shook her head. Silence fell over them again.

"My name is Aria Soul-Singer. What is yours?"  
"Adsini...S-Stormcloak" She had no idea why she said that.  
"Yes, I've seen that already you're a Stormcloak. But what is your last name?"  
"I-I...Ulfric, he has to know..."  
Arias eyes lit up a bit. "You know him? I mean...personally?"  
A slight smile appeared on Adsinis lips and she nodded.  
"So you're one of his personal soldiers?"  
"No...yes..."  
"No? Or yes?", Aria chuckled and stroked Adsinis fever-wet hair. She closed her eyes. "He has to know...he has to..."  
"Do you want me to send him a message?"  
_"Sini, you should sleep. You're full of fever. Don't tell those strangers who you are."  
_Her eyes drifted to Bunto and she smiled. "Bunto...you have to go and...tell...", but she drifted off to sleep again. Bunto jumped on her bed, laid down and placed his head on her belly.

Aria got up and left the room.  
"How's she doing?", a dark haired man walked up to her. She sighed.  
"She's still suffering high fever. Her name is Adsini and she's a Stormcloak, which was quite obvious cause she's wearing their armor. But then she started mumbling that Jarl Ulfric has to know...I guess she means we have to give word to him that she's here."  
"She seems to be a high ranked soldier if he might know her personally"  
"Vilkas, something's strange with her. I can feel it."  
He watched her carefully. Then he placed his arm around her shoulder, led her away from the room and up into the great dining hall. "Let her sleep that fever off. As soon as she's fine again we might get to know more about her."  
"Maybe someone had found her horse already. I sent it back, told it to go back home. I'm certain they might know something happend."

They dropped down at the table and he poured them some honey-mead. They drank in silence, both thinking what could be wrong about that mysterious girl.

* * *

"I tell you...that weather's making me sick."  
"You're a Nord! You should be used to the cold. If you like it warm and cozy go and join those Imperials"  
The two soldiers patrolling the bridge teased each other. Jon and Harvor, two brothers. They enjoyed that teasing. Harvor stopped his brother and placed a finger on his mouth.

"What?"  
"Shh...can you hear that?"  
Jon listened carefully, tried to make out what Harvor tried to tell him. The wind was moaning and snow whirled around. It was around eight in the evening and already dark outside. The horses huffed and neighed in the stable.

Suddenly they could hear the clapping of hooves drawing closer. "There! Over there!", Jon pointed towards the west, both could see the shape of a horse galopping over the stone bridge drawing closer toward the stables.  
"Is it just me or is that full-packed horse without a rider?", Harvor said surprised and stepped out into the snow. The horse stopped right in front of him. It neighed and nudged his arm.  
"Hey, where is your owner, pretty girl?", he whispered and stroked its neck. He checked for any weapons but could not find anything. Just some food supplies.

"Honey! What's she doing here?", the stable lad walked up to them, surprised.  
"That's one of our horses?", Jon asked curiously. The lad nodded, took the strings and led the horse into a stable-box. He pulled the saddle off and placed it down against the wall.  
"You should better go and tell the Jarl", the lad said and turned around to look at the two soldiers.  
"Why?"  
"That's his horse. He gave it to...to the Dragonborn."

They exchanged a shocked look.

* * *

"Why should I give a damn about what those elves want?"

Ulfric walked up to his throne, angry about a letter he received earlier that day. It came from Mahana. She wrote him about the miserable life-conditions in the Gray Quarter and that he should start overthinking the politics in his own city. Galmar chuckled. "That's one tough bitch. She should be thankful that we let her stay in our city."  
Ulfric nodded. He folded the paper and tossed it to the floor. He dropped onto his throne. "Maybe we should...", he started but got interrupted as the door of the palace opened and two of his soldiers approached him hastily. It seemed as if they had been running.

"What's wrong?" he asked highly alarmed. They tried to catch breath again and it was Jon who stepped closer to the throne.  
"We have to inform you that...your horse. It returned." Ulfric and Galmar exchanged a look.  
"The Dragonborn? Where is she?", Galmar asked carefully. The soldiers exchanged a look and Ulfric could feel his heart sinking.  
"Answer that question!", he growled. Harvor sighed, his eyes locked with Ulfrics.

"She's missing."

* * *

**Alright more like a little filler. Next one will be longer again :)**


	31. Companions

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. That's the burden of writing so many different stories at the same time :-D **

**But I'm glad you're still interested in it and here we go! :)**

**/**

"What do you mean, she's missing?" Ulfric demanded in disbelief as he followed the soldiers outside the palace and down through the city to reach the stables.  
The soldier ducked his head at the Jarls tone. "Well, there was no sign of her. Only your horse came back with some food supplies."

"Any weapons?" asked Galmar.

"No, Sir,".the soldier replied. "And there was no sign of blood. Maybe she lost the horse."

Ulfric stopped in front of his mare, stroking her forehead as he took a closer look at her and inspected the saddle on the ground. Everything was there, but no weapons and no clothes.

"She would never lose that horse and that horse would never leave her without her giving ordering it. And why should she send Honey back? It makes no sense." Ulfric mumbled while still stroking the mares neck.

"What if she got captured in an ambush?" Galmar suggested quietly, trying to calm his temper. He had the Imperials on his mind, who else should take the Dragonborn?

He saw the Jarls jawbones working, his eyes turned a darker green and it was as if he'd like to shout out to let his anger break through.

"Bring me that woman!" he growled.

Galmar gestured the soldiers to go bring Mahana outside.

* * *

Next time Adsini opened her eyes she saw Bunto still laying on her bed. Her hand reached out for him, gently stroked his head. He opened his eyes and wagged his tail.

_"You're awake! How do you feel?"_ he asked, his eyes expressing his concern.

Adsini smiled softly at him. "My head is pounding a bit and my shoulder hurts. But it's way better than earlier." She looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Bunto...what is this place?"

_"I don't know. But they care about you a lot."_

"What about Ulfric? He has to know where I am!"

"Calm down, young whelp." She heard a voice from the doorway and looked up. She saw an elder man looking down at her. Bunto eyed him suspiciously, but sensed that this man was not there to hurt her.

"Who are you?" she asked confused.

He stepped closer and sat down on the chair in the corner next to her bed. "My name is Kodlak, Kodlak Whitemane, And you are Adsini Septim."

She kept silent, still watching him. She shifted and sat up with her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Why am I here?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"Would it make you feel better laying under a tree in the middle of nowhere bleeding to death?"

"No..."she mumbled. Her eyes drifted along the bookshelfs, the small table. Everything had a nice, warm and cozy atmosphere.

"We found you close to a dragon skeleton. You fought it, I suppose?"

She nodded.

"You should be more careful, whelp. Even a Dragonborn can die."

Her eyes shot up towards him. "How do you know?"

"Even if I didn't know...your reaction was answer enough. Like I said, you should be more careful what you do, what you say or who you're with."

"I'd like to take some fresh air..." she said and he got up, helping her to get on her feet. Bunto watched her carefully and together they walked along a long hallway and up some stairs.

They entered a great hall with a 'horseshoe' shaped table with a fireplace in the middle. Sini felt eyes watching her from the corners. Kodlak led her outside and set her down on a chair. They were on the back side of the building which was shaped like an overturned Viking-style ship.

It was early evening and the air was fresh. Sini closed her eyes for a second. As she opened them again she saw two dark haired men watching her curiously from the training ground.

"You're on your feet again, that's impressive after such a fight.", the elder one said and approached her.

Adsini shifted a bit. "How come all of you know I fought that dragon?"

"Dragonborn are respectable men...and women.", he replied and took a seat across from her at the small, round table. "My name's Vilkas. And that's my twin brother Farkas." He gestured towards the other man who was still watching her from the distance. Vilkas eyes drifted to Bunto. "You've got a very clever wolf with you. How come you keep a wolf instead of a dog?"

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "I thought you know who I am."

Vilkas nodded. "I do, Adsini."

"Why does everyone know my name around this place?" she growled.

He raised his hands to calm her down. "Nobody's here to harm you."

Sini was suddenly aware of a light tingling in her chest and she grabbed the ring on the necklace and clenched it in her fist.

Kodlak approached them again.

"I see you've already introduced each other. Now there's one question I have to ask you."

She gestured him to go on.

"Is Mahana back in Skyrim?"

Sini was confused. How did they know about Mahana?

"Is she in danger if I give you an answer to that?", she asked quietly.

Kodlak laughed loudly. "No, she'll be perfectly fine. But I'm longing to see her again."

"Again? You know each other better?" she tipped her head curiously.

"Yes, of course we do. She is my younger sister. I was the one sending her to Morrowind all those years ago to lend a hand in raising and teaching you."

Sinis eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"You...you are her brother? You sent her? That means...you are those Companions? That warriors guild with that secret Circle?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know about the Circle already?"

She nodded. "Mahana never told me about herself. Never showed me her human form. And then a few days ago she suddenly appeared in Windhelm. Told me everything. I was so angry and felt so betrayed..." She broke off and caught herself. "Oh, I shouldn't tell you that. And I shouldn't be here! I have to do something!"

Kodlak nodded. "Killing Alduin, I know."

She sighed. "Yes, I need to go to Winterhold. I don't have much time."

"You're not fully recovered, yet. You should stay at least two more days and get as much rest as you can." Vilkas told her as he gave her a bottle of mead. "Drink this. It will warm you up and it tastes pretty good."

She took the bottle and sipped it. He was right. It tasted sweet and it warmed her throat and her stomach.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry for being that stubborn and grumpy." she said and earned a smile from Kodlak.

"You are strong, stubborn and wild, I like that," he told her. "Tell me, is there anything I can do for you?"

She thought about it. "Yes, there is something. Something very important to me."

Kodlak chuckled. "I guess I know what you're gonna say next. Don't worry, I already send Aria with a message for your beloved Jarl."

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"He means a lot to you...that's what you wanted to say, right?"

She met his gaze and nodded slowly.

/

**Not as long as I planned but there'll be another one up at the weekend with Ulfric having a talk with Mahana and the first real step in the civil war. :)**


	32. Why do you fight

**No Adsini in this one, I'll focuse on Ulfric in that chapter! **

* * *

"Don't you think I would tell you where she is if I knew it?" Mahana was furious about the interrogation.

Ulfric paced up and down in front of her while snow covered his darkblonde hair. "I don't know what I should think about you! You killed one of my best soldiers and injured another one and now that you are in my city Adsini is missing! She never reached the place she was heading to! I thought you have some...special kind of connection somehow."

She chuckled and earned a dark look from him. "Jarl Ulfric, just because I can turn into a wolf or werewolf does not mean that I have a connection to her or that soul-gem around her neck. Don't you think it would be wiser to send some soldiers along the path she took and search for any sign of a battle or ambush?"

He turned around, his eyes turned even darker as he stepped closer to her. Galmar prepared himself to draw his axe just in case that Mahana decided to attack the Jarl now that he was that close in front of her.

"If I find out that you have anything to do with that, I will behead you with my own axe! Is that clear enough?"

She simply nodded, knowing that he would never do anything like that, for he knew very well that she was an important part of Sini's life and he was too afraid of losing the young girl.

"Bring her back inside, but lock her up in a cell! I want two guards in front of the cell and two in front of the door. And send me three strong men!" he ordered.

Jon and Harvor bowed, took Mahana and brought her back into the city and over to the prison.

"Ulfric, if Tullius got her..." Galmar began, but Ulfric waved him off.

"If he got her we would know it. There would have been a notice or something attached to Honey's saddle."

"You really think so? You think he would be that gentle to you telling you he got the Dragonborn, the woman you love? That is not what I think Tullius would do! He would torture you by not telling what happened to her. He would wait until your mind is set to find her, without thinking about the war. He would wait until you're weak enough so he could attack the city!"

He knew Galmar was right but what should he do? Sit back and wait for an answer? He sighed and began to thoughtfully stroke Honeys mane.  
"Which way did your girl went?" a voice with a strong accent asked.

The two men spun around, weapons drawn. Ulfrics eyes narrowed as he saw the male Khajiit stepping from behind the stables, where it seemed his Company had settled down for the night.

"That is none of your business, cat!" Galmar growled and stepped closer.

"J'datharr might know what happened.", the Khajiit stepped closer, his face hidden under a dark hood.

Ulfric was uncertain, he never trusted those creatures. They were thieves, drug dealers, and fearsome warriors. Not fearsome to him, but all in all they were not very trustworthy. On the other hand he would take any information he could get.

"What do you know?" he growled. He could feel that Galmar shifted, looked at him in disbelief but he ignored him.

"My caravan came from Winterhold, attended to business..." J'datharr began.

Ulfric knew about the business of their race. The smuggling and peddling of Moon Sugar and Skooma, both illegal and highly-addictive drugs. First thing he would do as High King would be to execute everyone smuggling this drug. But he would not become High King. He would only become the husband of the High Queen. He just hoped that Sini was alive, unharmed and maybe travelling incognito. Though it was highly unlikely and he knew that.

"Winterhold you said?" Ulfric asked suspiciously. "And you took the straight way down here?"

"Yes, though we did not see your girl, but we saw a skeleton on the field close to the road..."

Galmar began to pace up and down for he was too impatient. He never liked the way of talking from these creatures. That slow and strong accent drove him nearly insane. He had to know what happened to Sini. Though he never told anyone, his feelings for her were deeper than he believed ever could be possible. That girl was not only the Dragonborn, she was not only the future High Queen with a very noble line of ancestors, not only the love of Jarl Ulfric. He saw a very good friend in her, he never harbored those feelings for anyone except Ulfric and he was not certain how to describe them. If anyone were to ask him what he saw in her he would say she's like a daughter to him. A daughter he never had, and a daughter he could not bear to lose. He stopped pacing and watched J'datharr.

"Go on, for Talos sake! We don't have time for your games, you...you...", he growled.

J'datharr smirked, his whiskers wiggled while wagging his tail slightly. He chuckled quietly, infuriating the Jarl and his Officer even more.

"I swear to you I will Shout you to the ground and none of the Divines will be able to stop me from killing you!" Ulfric threatened.

"It was a dragon, the skeleton of a dragon." J'datharr finally said.

Ulfric and Galmar exchanged a look. They knew the meaning of that. Only a Dragonborn could make the dragons flesh burn and absorb its soul to leave only a skeleton behind. Adsini must have fought this dragon on her way to Winterhold. The question was why she sent Honey back.

"Have you seen anything else around?" Ulfric asked concerned. "Traces of a fight? Blood? Anything?"

J'datharr whistled and a female Khajiit approached from behind the stables like she had listened the whole time and was just waiting for his sign to approach. She carried something covered with a cloth. Ulfrics heart was beating faster. Whatever she was carrying it must be something belonging to Sini, he was very certain about that.

"Ra'zhinda found something under a tree near the skeleton" J'datharr explained and took the cloth, revealing a blood covered sword.

Ulfrics heart sank as he stepped closer to Ra'zhinda, taking the sword from her.

"That is my sword. The sword I gave to her..." he said in disbelief and highly concerned. Galmar stepped closer to get a better look at it.

"Do you think this is...her blood?" Galmar whispered, trying to calm his temper.

"I don't know..." Ulfric breathed, his eyes still glued to the bloody sword.

He remembered how he gave it to her as a gift. They hadn't been a couple by then but he had been fascinated by her and gave it to her to show his appreciation. She trained with this sword, never left it behind. He knew this sword was special to her and that she kept it safe.

Without saying a word he turned around, left them all behind.

"Ulfric?" Galmar followed him. "Wait!"

They walked through the city, up the stairs and into the palace. Once they entered the war room Ulfric placed the sword on the table with the map of Skyrim spread on it.

"She would never leave this sword behind if she had any common sense.", he mumbled.

Galmar watched him. "What if she left it behind to tell you she's in danger?"

"Or her kidnapper just had no idea about the value of that sword..."

His fingertips stroked along the blade. The blood was dry, but he lingered on it, trying to find any connection that told if it was really her blood.

"My Jarl?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked towards the three soldiers standing at the doorway.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I have orders for you. I want two of you to search the western road up to Winterhold. Ask around for any information about Adsini."

Two of the soldiers nodded and left.  
"What's your name?" he asked the last one.

The blonde man stepped closer. "My name's Jon."

"Jon, I want you to change your clothes. Don't reveal you're a Stormcloak soldier. I want you to go to Whiterun. Give Jarl Balgruuf my axe. He will know the meaning of it. Return as soon as he made his decision."

He drew his axe and handed it to Jon. He took it with slight trembling hands and bowed a bit before leaving the war room.

Galmar watched Ulfric carefully.

"I thought you wanted to wait for her return..." the officer began, but Ulfric silenced him.

"Yes, but she is _missing_! I have _no_ idea where she is! But if Tullius has her, I will start this war immediately! I will fight for my country and I will fight for her! I will burn down each and every Imperial camp and city down until I find her! Are you with me, Galmar?"

Galmar stepped closer, his eyes drifted down to the sword. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"I will fight for you and I will fight for her. She's...damn it all, she's a daughter to me and I will bring her back! I will bring her back! She's the Dragonborn! She can't be dead! If Tullius really wants this war...he'll get it!"

They patted each others shoulder before embracing tightly.

"For Skyrim and her greatest daughter!" Galmar mumbled.

"For Skyrim and the woman of my heart!" Ulfric replied.

* * *

**shorter than planned but I hope you'll like it anyway! :)**


	33. She's alive

**Finally I managed to go on with that story. I got a little stuck and uncertain how to go on! **

**Hopefully you're all still interested ^^**

* * *

Adsini sat silently at the long table in the main hall of Jorrvaskr, munching on a piece of bread and sipping on mead. Bunto, in an effort to keep himself warm and comfortable, sat beside the enormous firepit in the center of the room.

"How do you feel today?" a deep voice spoke up next to her. She looked up into the face of Vilkas.

"Fine, though that wound still aches a little. Hopefully I can move on soon. I'm losing time." Sini explained. "Time that we don't have."

"Maybe you should take a stroll through the city. You need some fresh air and afterward you'll be able to sleep much and well. That might help your body recover quicker."

"Well, if you accompany me," she replied with a smile, causing Vilkas's face to light up a little.

"Follow me and I'll be your guide. Your wolf can join us as well," his gaze drifted to Bunto who looked up and wagged his tail.

"Fine, let's go," Sini said and the trio left Jorrvaskr.

"Have you been to Whiterun before?" Vilkas asked while they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Yes . . . a few weeks ago. I was up in Dragonsreach to see the Jarl"

Vilkas nodded. "Dragonborn business, I assume?"

She laughed softly. "Indeed. Now, who's that guy down there yelling so much?" she asked and he led her towards a shrine. A priest was preaching in a loud and dramatically manner.

"That is Heimskr, he's a Nord priest of Talos," Vilkas explained. He missed the look in Sinis eyes as she watched the statue behind the priest.

"That's a shrine of Talos?" she asked and watched the impressive statue of a warrior, which was definitely Talos himself. Her most famous ancestor, formerly known as Tiber Septim.

In front of the statue she could see a little marbled stone-cross.

"You can pray and get some blessing from Talos," Vilkas suggested.

A smile curled her lips and with a fast beating heart she stepped closer to the shrine, ignoring the priest who kept on preaching. Bunto sat down next to her in front of the cross. Sini knelt down, uncertain what to do next.

"Place your hands on the cross," the now calmer voice of the priest spoke up behind her. She turned her head to look at him and to her surprise he gave her a warm and reassuring smile.

Her hands were trembling a little as she reached for the cold marble-cross.

_Talos, bless me, bless my journey and please bless my family and Ulfric_, she prayed silently.

Suddenly the cross turned warm under her hands and it felt as if a warm energy flowed through her body. A light of purple and white surrounded her and a deep voice spoke up in her head.

_Take my blessing, for you are a daughter of my flesh. Your way may be long and dangerous, but never lose your faith in me_.

That sudden sensation faded as fast as it had come and the sound of the life in Whiterun returned to her ears again.

Bunto nudged her arm. _What happened, Sini?_

She looked at him, quite stunned. "Talos spoke to me" she simply replied and got up again.

Vilkas watched her quite impressed, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Now that you're blessed we should go on exploring the city"

Sini nodded and followed him with Bunto next to her. Whiterun was a beautiful city and she remembered that Jarl Balgruuf had already offered her a home to settle in his city.

_Just in case you have enough of the Jarl of Windhelm,_ he had said to her.

Sini chuckled quietly.

_What's so funny?_ Bunto asked and watched her curiously.

"I just remembered something" she replied and could see Vilkas leading her down another flight of stairs. He turned to wait for her. As Bunto and she reached him he began explaining, "Whiterun has three districts arranged in tiers and connected by stairways. Jorrvaskr, for example, is part of the Wind District. It's the main residential area"

Then he gestured around when they reached the marketplace. "This is the Plains District. As you can see it contains all the shops, the marketplace, inns, and a few homes as well and the city gates"

Sini stopped to sit down on a well in the middle of the marketplace. She watched the residents strolling around, children chasing each other and laughter filled the air. She knew Ulfric planned to attack and take over that city as his first step against the Empire. What would happen to those happy children? Would they survive that encounter?

Then her gaze drifted up towards Dragonsreach. "What is the district up there called?" she asked Vilkas who stood on front of her.

"That's the Cloud District," he explained.

After a while the trio kept on strolling through the streets, made a halt in the Bannered Mane to take a drink and watch the people. At late afternoon, the sun turned the clouds into molten gold, Vilkas brought her back to Jorrvaskr where she simply dropped into her bed and drifted to sleep immediately with Bunto laying next to her, warming her and taking care she was fine.

* * *

Jon just returned from Whiterun, entering the Palace of the Kings. He could see Jarl Ulfric sitting on his throne, watching him expectantly.

"My Jarl, I returned with a message from Whiterun," the Stormcloak soldier said and revealed Ulfric axe. He took it from Jon, his eyes dark with determination.

"Then I've been wrong about him. Muster the troops and go talk to Galmar," Ulfric commanded and turned his gaze back to his axe while Jon bowed slightly and left for the barracs.

"I suggest you keep your troops out of Whiterun for at least a couple of more days," a female voice suddenly spoke up. Ulfric didn't notice her before.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" he watched her carefully. The young woman stepped closer and he recognized her armor.

"You're a Companion? Why are you here?"

"My name is Aria, and yes, I'm a Companion with a message for you," she reached into her pocket and revealed a piece of paper. She stepped closer to the throne and handed it to him.

Ulfric took the note, unfolded it and read it. He could feel how his heart beat became lighter, a smile showed up on his face as he looked back at Aria.

"She's with you? What happened?" he demanded to know immediately.

"She's recovering quite well. Though she seemed to be on the edge of dying when I found her. She must have fought a dragon, but it injured her badly. I decided to send her horse back because I thought maybe someone might know the horse. I know I should have left a message as well, but there was no time for such a thing."

Ulfric nodded and got up. "I do believe you want something in return for rescuing her?"

Arias eyes widened. "No! I don't want your gold!"

"That's not what I was talking about. As you may have heard, I plan on overtaking Whiterun and I won't show any mercy. Or let's say, my troops won't."

"You offer us protection?" she asked suspiciously.

"I do know Adsini owes you a lot. I do know about Mahana. She is being kept locked up in my prison."

"Why is she locked up?" Aria asked in shock.

"Long story. So, are you willing to take my offer?"

Aria thought about it a while. Finally she turned to look at him again. "I think that sounds like a fair deal. Though there is one thing I'd like to take from you as well."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Mahana. I want you to give me Mahana. She is part of our family. Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions, is her older brother."

"She's related to Kodlak Whitemane?" he asked in disbelief. Shaking his head, he glared at her. "Irregardless, I can't give her to you. She's being kept prisoner for killing two of my soldiers."

Aria stepped closer, her eyes full of anger. "So what if she killed two of your soldiers? How many men and women die in your name? For your cause? How many innocent people have already died in this whole war?"

"That's different-"

"No, it isn't!" she stepped even closer. "Do you know the first thing Adsini did when she woke up? She called out for you! That woman has so much faith and so much love in her heart for you. Show her how much she means to you in return! Mahana is part of her family, she grew up with her! Don't take that from her."

Ulfric lowered his gaze and she knew her words had an impact on him. His hand raked through his hair as he looked back at her. "Fine," he gestured to one of the soldiers at the entrance. The young Stormcloak woman walked up to him. "Take this woman here to the prison and let Mahana go with her."

The soldier nodded and walked on. Aria looked into Ulfrics eyes again. "Thank you," she said with a bow of her head and hurried to follow the soldier.

Ulfric slumped down on his throne again. Sini was alive and he had sent his troops to Whiterun. He had to stop this for at least a few more days. He got up and entered the barracks where he found Jon, whom he had told to muster the troops and talk to Galmar. Jon got up when he saw the Jarl.

"I want you to head for our camp outside of Whiterun and tell Galmar he has to wait! I don't want him to attack the city for at least two or three more days. It is of high importance, is that clear? Tell him she is in the city. He will know what that means," he growled and Jon nodded.

"Hurry, now! I want that message to be delivered today!" and with that Jon took his belongings and hurried out of the palace to head for Whiterun again.

* * *

**The actual battle will come soon!**


	34. Secret Escape

Galmar leaned over the map of Skyrim. Outside his tent he could hear the impatient voices of his soldiers.

"I can't wait to tear those walls down!" one of them said fiercely while a female soldier replied, "Balgruuf will pay for siding with those Imperial bastards! Such a shame that the Dragonborn is not with us today."

Galmar sighed and rubbed his temples. He took a sip from the tankard of mead next to him.  
"Where are you, Sini?" he mumbled and fixed his eyes back to the map which was spread on a wooden table in the middle of his tent.

Only a few hours left and Whiterun would burn and the Stormcloaks would control the center.

"Sir? I'm here to deliver a message from Jarl Ulfric," a young blonde soldier said and stood at the entrance of the tent, uncertain if he could enter or not.

"What message, Jon?" Galmar demanded and gestured him to step closer.

Jon cleared his throat. "Jarl Ulfric wants you to wait at least two or three more days with the attack,"

Galmars eyes grew wide. "What? Why? Two or three more days are two or three more days for the Empire to send troops down here to outnumber us! What could be so important that we should wait?"

"He—he said that 'she' is in the city. He said you'd know who he means."

Galmars eyes softened a little, but his nerves were still on the edge. "Damn! We have to bring her out tonight! We can't wait any longer!" he growled and left the tent to cast a glance towards the city down the hill.

"Sir? If I may ask...who is that woman we're talking about?" Jon asked carefully.

Galmar was still deep in thoughts, weighing the risks. "Sini..." he mumbled.

Jon frowned. "Who is Sini?" he asked and pulled Galmar out of his thoughts.

"The Dragonborn..." he replied and Jon nodded understandingly, his mind rushing and trying to find a solution.

"I could go and bring her out of the city," he suggested after a while.

"The guards know you, they've seen you delivering the ax."

Galmar turned to look at the soldier, "We have to pray that she leaves the city on her own. I want you to return to Windhelm and tell Ulfric I can't risk to wait any longer. Tell him I will handle the situation and that she will be safe."

Jon nodded, left the tent to mount his horse and rode back up to Windhelm as fast as he could.

* * *

After praying again in front of the Shrine of Talos, Sini and Bunto strolled along the marketplace once more.

"Is it just me or are the guards somehow nervous?" she asked while they stopped at a stall that sold vegetables and fruits. She paid for an apple and cast a glance towards the palace. A lot of guards, both the Whiterun city guards as well as Imperial soldiers, made their way up to Dragonsreach.

"_It seems they prepare the city for an oncoming attack from outside,"_ Bunto replied and led her back up to Jorrvaskr where they sat down behind the building to watch Vilkas and Farkas sparring at the training area.

"Do you think Balgruuf made a decision, yet?" she asked and Bunto huffed.

"_If he did, it seems he made the wrong decision. There are way too many Imperials still in the city, helping to secure it. If he made a choice, I'd say he sided with Tullius and the Empire,"_

She sighed and took a bite from her apple. "Maybe we should leave the city, Bunto."

"That would be wise, young one," a deep voice spoke up and she turned to see Kodlak next to her.

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked and he placed his hand on her arm, gestured her to get up. She followed him to an overlook behind the training dummies.

She had to tiptoe a little to cast a glance down into the valley. Her eyes grew wide in shock. She could see a lot of tents, catapults and burning fireplaces. A lot of soldiers clad in Stormcloak armor hurried through the camp which was set up on a hill.

"He sided with the Empire?" she said and watched Kodlak questioningly and he nodded slowly.

"I was hoping that Aria would be back before you leave, but you have not much time. You have to leave today, Adsini!"

Her heart bumped faster in her chest. Suddenly Vilkas stepped closer.

"The guards just shut and secured the main gate. No one's able to enter or leave the city anymore now," he said and exchanged a worried look with his brother Farkas.

"What now?" she called very worried. Bunto nudged her hand to calm her down.

"_We'll find a way,"_ he said determined and she stroked his soft fur.

"There is only one way for her to escape safely," Kodlak said thoughtfully. Vilkas stepped even closer.

"She's not in the Circle! She can't enter the Underforge!"

"Enough!" Adsini suddeny growled angrily. The two men watched her surprised and Bunto tilted his head quite confused.

"I may not be in the Circle and I'm not willing to become a werewolf at all. But I have to leave the city safely and today so I can go on with my task. If I don't travel to Winterhold I won't be able to defeat Alduin and then there won't be a world anymore, which means there won't be a Circle or the Companions or anyone else left! And I'm _not_ willing to risk the life of those I love the most!"

Kodlak watched her. "Fine, you may use the secret exit. Go pack your bag. Vilkas will lead you once you're ready,"

She nodded and after gathering her belongings she and Bunto met Vilkas outside at the training area again. The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted in a deadly red color.

Before Vilkas could lead her to the entrance, Kodlak held her back once more. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Adsini. You truly turned into a beautiful and intelligent woman. Good luck and if you're successful I'd like you to visit us again,"

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for your help and for everything else. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I promise to come back! And good luck tonight, you should hide in that secret place as well."

He nodded and pulled her into an embrace. He patted Buntos head and Vilkas opened the entrance. They stepped into a cave with a stone-bowl in the middle of the first room.

"What's that?" she asked, but he stopped her from touching anything. "We praise Hircine and the Moon in here. And welcome new members of the Circle by turning them to werewolves. Come on, hurry up a little."

They followed him through a tunnel until they reached another door carved into the stone wall.

"This is it. The exit leads you to the Battle-Born Farm outside the city walls," he said and watched her with a little sadness in his eyes. He really grew to like her a lot even if he knew so little about her.

She stepped closer and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Vilkas. I will come back, I promise. Stay safe and good luck tonight!"

Much to his surprise she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at her felt the urge to kiss her, not on the cheek, but he reminded himself that she belonged to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, that man mustering his troops tonight to attack the city of Whiterun. He would have no chance against him and he knew her feelings for that certain Jarl ran deeper than possible to imagine.

"Be careful, Adsini. Good luck!" he said with a smile and opened the door so Bunto and the girl climbed outside.

* * *

They arrived the farm. "Alright, Bunto. We should hurry and take the cart to Winterhold."

"_Don't you think it's wiser to stop in Windhelm first to tell Ulfric you're fine?"_

She sighed. "I want to, Bunto. I really do. But we lost so much precious time until now. I can't risk any more delay on my way to destroy that dragon," she cast a glance towards the Stormcloak camp not far ahead.

'I love you, Ulfric' she silently said to herself, turned around and walked on towards the Whiterun stables. Much to her relief the cart was still available.

"Good to see a soul wants to leave the city with my cart tonight. Where can I take you and your furry friend?" the Breton man asked with a friendly voice.

"Winterhold, please," she said and fumbled for her coinpurse, but he raised his hands to stop her.

"No, no money from you, Lady. You might be the one saving my life tonight by taking that cart. The Stormcloaks will attack tonight. I've seen Galmar Stone-Fist up in the camp."

"Galmar? He's here?" she asked with a happy smile on her face. The cart driver nodded.

She felt the urge to return and enter the camp but she knew that would not be wise. She spotted the stable boy. "You! Stop! What's your name?"

The young blonde boy stopped. Sini guessed he might not be much older than fifteen.

"Uhm—Robb, mylady" he replied a little uncertain. He watched her carefully.

"Robb, do you support the rebellion?"

His eyes grew wide in shock. "What would happen to me if I do?"

She laughed softly. "Here, take these coins, that are fifty Septims. Go to Galmar Stone-Fist in the camp up the hill over there. Tell him the Dragonborn sent you to inform him that she's fine, that Bunto is with her and that they are on their way to Winterhold right now. Would you do that for me?"

The boys eyes grew even wider. "You—you are the Dragonborn?"

She nodded slowly and a huge smile showed up on his face. "I'll serve the legendary Dragonborn! Oh, my father will be so proud when I tell him! Good luck and thank you for the gold, though I would even help you without any payment. The Dragonborn, ha! I'm delivering a message from the Dragonborn!" he bowed his head and ran up the hill towards the camp.

She chuckled and climbed to Bunto on the back of the cart. The cart driver gave his horse the signal to move.

Sini cast a glance back towards the city of Whiterun and the Stormcloak camp and silently prayed,

_May Talos bless you!_

* * *

**A/N: Am sorry for the delay, but I plan on updating this story more frequently! **

**So next chapter will contain the battle of Whiterun (without the Dragonborn, I know that's unusual but I already said I will not always follow the Questline like in the game) and Sini will arrive Winterhold and gain information in the College!**

**BUT don't worry, I have something on mind who might help the Stormcloaks instead of our beloved Dragonborn ;) **


	35. Stranger in the night

The cart rumbled along the cobblestone path leading up north.

Sini clutched the gem around her neck and sighed.

"_Are you alright?"_ Bunto nudged her hand and watched her curiously.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled a little.

"I just had a strange feeling."

"_What kind of feeling?"_

She thought for a second before she replied, "A good feeling warming my heart."

She cast a glance around and could see they already were on the road they had taken before, the one she had fought the dragon.

"Do you think the skeleton is still there?" she mumbled and watched Bunto.

"_I think so, yes. But it's dead. So, don't worry." _

She chuckled. "I know, I was just curious."

A couple of minutes later they passed the dragon skeleton. Adsini felt a shiver run down her spine. She never liked the idea of fighting dragons, but now she would like to return to Windhelm, stay in Ulfrics arms and wait for Alduin to finally destroy the world.

Then again she wanted to end that beasts life and spend the rest of her own life with that one man she loved more than she ever imagined could be possible. Alongside with her friend Bunto, with Galmar, Ralof and all those other great people of Windhelm.

She absently stroked Buntos fur and let her gaze drift up towards the cloudy sky until snowflakes lowered down on them.

Bunto snuggled up to her to warm her. She enjoyed his warm fur and thought about Whiterun and the battle that was raging right now.

* * *

Galmar took a deep breath before he took one last sip from his mead. He had just ordered some of his soldiers to ready the catapults and burning missiles already hurtled through the evening sky towards the city.

He readied his battle ax and wanted to leave the tent when a man entered, holding him back.

"Who are you?" Galmar asked and watched the man suspiciously.

"There's no need for introductions, just call me... Lokha. You need all the help you can get. Trust me, I can help!"

"Help? You don't even look like a Stormcloak!"

The man huffed. "I'm neither Stormcloak, nor Imperial. I'm just a warrior and will fight with you! I know your best soldier is not with you tonight so let me replace her just this one time!"

Galmars eyes narrowed. "How do you know the Dragonborn is not here tonight?"

The man grinned, a quite charming grin Galmar had to admit.

"I would feel it if she'd be here or not. And she's not. Neither here in your camp nor in that city!"

A relieved smile spread on Galmars face, though he didn't fully trust that stranger, but if he told the truth, he could march on Whiterun without the fear that Sini would be somewhere in one of the houses, unable to move due to any injuries that made her go to Whiterun in first place instead of heading to Winterhold.

He scanned that stranger once again. He was tall, a mane of black hair waved over his broad shoulders, a black beard framed his face and his eyes had the color of honeyed-mead. He was muscular, seemingly fit and willing to fight.

Galmar sighed. "Fine! Grab your weapon and follow me!" he finally said and left the tent to meet with his troop.

The stranger followed him and stopped next to a blonde soldier. Ralof watched him a little confused, but his eyes drifted back to Galmar as he called loudly,

"This is it men!"

The soldiers cheered and Galmar continued,

"They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs, and murderers!"

He cast a glance along his men and women and added more determined,

"But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and soldiers. We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

Once again the troop cheered.

Galmar called more loudly,

"And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here tonight, we do for our country! For all the true Nords of Skyrim!"

The stranger shifted impatiently, Galmar could see, but he continued to rally his soldiers,

"Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them!"

He cast a glance towards the burning city.

"They've barricades to block us, but we'll tear them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours!"

He gestured his troop to follow him down towards the city.

* * *

Soon they reached the first set of wooden barricades with a whole lot of Imperials waiting for them.

Lokha drew a one handed sword and struck a dozen Imperials down. He gestured two fellow Stormcloaks to hit the barricade with their axes and a couple of seconds later they broke through.

Galmar called, "Lokha! The bridge!"

He nodded and fought his way further towards a small wooden bridge with the stone walls to his side and headed up and struck five more soldiers until he reached the drawbridge levers. He drew one and with a creak the bridge fell and the Stormcloaks ran into the city.

Lokha climbed down again and fought side by side with Galmar up towards Dragonsreach.

"Show no mercy! Kill them all if necessary!" the bear-warrior called and they entered the palace. Three soldiers attacked them but that was not much of a threat for them.

Lokha moved closer towards the throne where Jarl Balgruuf was already waiting, his weapon drawn.

"You think I'd let you take the city without fighting back?" he called and he, Irileth and three more soldiers attacked the Stormcloaks.

Lokha managed to kill the three soldiers while Galmar took Irileth.

Balgruuf fought with Lokha when the tall, dark-haired man suddenly growled furiously and rammed his sword into Balgruufs shoulder.

"AAAAH! S-Stop! Ah, stop! I—I'll surrender!" he begged and cried once more when Lokha pulled the sword out of his body.

Lokha ignored the upcoming conversation, the step-down of Jarl Balgruuf and the new Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane taking the throne to become Jarl of Whiterun under Stormcloak reign. Instead he checked himself for any wounds, but couldn't find any. He turned around again and was aware that Galmar stared at him.

The Stormcloak officer approached the stranger. "That was impressive, soldier. You should think about joining us."

Lokha shook his head. "No, I won't side with you or anyone else. I'm doing this to help the Dragonborn."

Galmar frowned again. "That growl you've done..it sounded quite familiar to me."

Lokha chuckled. "It was just a battle-growl."

"And why do you help Adsini? Are you a friend of hers?"

The stranger stepped closer, his grin became a little wolfish before he replied,

"I raised her."

* * *

**Now is that a twist? :-P **

_**I know I suck a little at writing battle scenes but I hope you still enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter where I might reveal why "Lokha" aka Palo Khan is in Skyrim and most importantly...why he's human ^^ **_

**A/N: Am planning another Skyrim story sometime soon :) So stay tuned! **


	36. Nearly there

After proving of her ability to Shout, Adsini and Bunto finally entered the College of Winterhold.

"That place is so full of magic, I can feel it," she mumbled and cast a glance around.

An elder man approached her. "Welcome, young lady. What brings you here to our halls?"

She watched him carefully, uncertain if she could trust him. On the other hand, she had not many other choices.

"I'm looking for information about a scroll," she replied and a smile showed up on his face which was partly hidden under his hood.

"Then you should go and see our librarian Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum. He might have the information you are looking for."

She thanked him and followed the way up some stairs he had told her to take and finally arrived in a huge library.

"_I'm certain that's the guy we're looking for," _Bunto said and together they headed towards a wooden-desk. A grumpy looking Orc was sitting behind it, munching on a piece of cheese, watching them suspiciously.

"I do hope you didn't come to rip pages out of my books?"

Sini smiled. "No, I came for information about an Elder Scroll," she didn't waste any more time and wanted to find anything as fast as possible.

He put the cheese away and a dark shadow showed up in his eyes. "An Elder Scroll is an instrument of immense knowledge and power. To read an Elder Scroll, a person must have the most rigorously trained mind, or else risk madness. Even so, the Divines usually take the reader's sight as a price"

She stepped closer towards the table and frowned. "What do you mean? Could you describe it a little easier for me?"

He huffed in annoyance but continued, "The simplest way to put it is 'knowledge', but there's nothing simple about an Elder Scroll. It's a reflection of all possible futures and all possible pasts. Each reader sees different reflections through different lenses, and may come away with a very different reading. But at the same time, all of it is true. Even the falsehoods. Especially the falsehoods"

"_Well, yes that was a simpler explanation," _Bunto said sarcastically and Sini had to bit back a laugh.

"So, who wrote that scroll?" she asked curiously.

"It would take a month to explain to you how that very question doesn't make sense. The Scrolls exist here, with us, but also beyond and beneath. Before and after. They are bits of Divine made substance so we could know them. Some people who study them devoutly go mad"

"Uhm—alright, so...do you have one of them here?"

The Orc broke out into loud laughter. "Lady, even if I did I wouldn't give it to you just because you stand here with your beautiful blue eyes and that wolf and ask me sweetly."

She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Listen, Orc! I don't have time for this! It is of high importance that I get such a scroll or otherwise there won't be any books you can take care of any longer!" she growled and sent him a dark scowl, Bunto growled at her side as well.

The Orc raised his hands in truce and got up from his chair to search for something on a bookshelf. Sini and Bunto exchanged a look until the Orc returned with two book which he declared to be very rare and that she should be careful with them.

Sini took a look and read, "Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls", her gaze drifted to the other and read, "Effects of the Elder Scrolls". She took the first book in hand and saw it was written by Septimus Signus. She opened it and read it quickly, frowning and put it back on the desk.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea how this can help me. It's completely incomprehensible."

Urag chuckled. "Aye, that is true. Septimus Signus is a specialist in Elder Scrolls lore, but no one had seen him for quite a long time now. He became a little obsessed with the Dwemer culture and rumors said that he took off north to study a strange old artifact"

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Fine, do you have any idea how I can find him?"

He nodded and marked a point on her map; the map Ulfric had given her. She smiled and her heart ached at the thought of him.

"Good luck, lady. You'll need it," Urag said and she nodded shortly and turned to leave the library.

Bunto followed her and soon they were on their way up to the north.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you raised her?'"

Galmar watched the stranger carefully and surprised.

Lokha smiled again. "I don't think I want to answer any more questions right now. I am tired and need to rest."

The officer cut his way and glared at him. "You will answer my questions now! Who are you?"

"You should know my name. Lokha, it is quite obvious, don't you think?" the black haired man said teasingly while he started to walk off again, now being followed by Galmar outside Whiterun.

"If you don't answer to me, you will answer to Jarl Ulfric."

"Oh, it was my intention to go and pay him a visit. I have to take a look at the man who stole the heart of my beloved Sini"

"I will provide an escort for you to bring you safely to Windhelm," Galmar offered still suspicious but Lokha waved him off.

"Don't need any escort. I'll be faster if I go alone"

They held gaze for a moment until Galmar nodded in defeat. "Fine, go! And...good work."

Lokha laughed and left towards the north up to Windhelm.

* * *

The strange magician paced up and down in front of Sini and Bunto. The cave was icy and cold and Septimus muttered to himself about Dwemer.

Sini cleared her throat. "Excuse me? You still haven't answered my question. I asked you about the Elder Scroll."

He stopped pacing and watched her. "Elder Scrolls. Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I—I have arisen beyond its grasp"

"_Why do they all talk in riddles?"_ Bunto grumbled and lowered down on the ground.

"Do you know where I can find that Scroll?"

Septimus started pacing once more, replying, "Here. Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby."

Sini growled angrily, "You have to help me, now!"

"I help you when you help me."

She sighed. "Fine, what do you want in return?"

The man pointed towards a strange lockbox. "You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies."

Her heart leaped and for the first time these past days she felt relieved. "Blackreach? What is that?"

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftland. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock"

"_Quite the encouraging one, he?"_

Septimus handed Sini a Blank Lexicon and something he called Attunement Sphere. "You look to your left, you see one way. You look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls...they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and past are as one. Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins."

He marked Alftland on her map and started muttering to himself again. Sini pushed the two artifacts in her bag and gestured Bunto to follow her outside the cavern.

* * *

Ulfric sat thoughtfully on his throne, nervously awaiting any news from Whiterun. With a sudden bang the door opened and closed.

He looked up in anticipation just to see a stranger walking up to the throne. The man stopped in front of him and watched him carefully.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Ulfric said suspiciously.

"I come to inform you of the successful takeover of Whiterun."

"You're not one of my men. Who are you?"

"I'm a stranger who helped your troops to take over the city. You can ask your officer if you don't believe me."

Ulfric got up, the two men on eye-level. "And why would a stranger help my troops? What do you want in return for your...favor?"

"How about, I came to help you take over this land to hand it to the true High Queen of Skyrim?"

Ulfric frowned. "You're talking about..."

"Adsini Septim, yes."

"You know her? Do you know where she is? Did she leave the city in time?" the Jarl was alarmed now. He still didn't trust that stranger but he tried to get all the information he needed. He hadn't heard of her for such a long time now, he had to be certain that she was fine.

"Don't worry, Jarl Ulfric. She is fine, so is her friend. Bunto keeps an eye on her, I am certain about that."

"You do know Bunto as well?"

"Only that he exists. I never met him before. But he is part of my family as well."

"Your family? I think I don't understand. What was your name again?"

The stranger smiled and stepped a little closer. "Your officer may know me as Lokha. My true name is Palo Khan. I am not a human, nor am I a werewolf as you may think now. I just had a good friend giving me the potion to change my look. The effect may not hold much longer from now and I will be the wolf again Sini knows me as."

Ulfric had partly stopped listening at the name of that man.

Palo Khan.

That was Sinis father. Foster father, but more important was he was here. He was in human shape and he was willing to help him overtaking Skyrim again.

He'd never been so thankful to see a stranger before.

Now he knew that everything would be fine.

* * *

According to the map that ruin of Alftland was located southwest of Winterhold. Sini didn't like that city, it was silent and a strange aura lay upon it.

They arrived a deserted camp up in the hills. Bunto examined the camp and found a book.

"_What does it say? Maybe it is important for us." _

Sini took the book and read it silently. "According to that book we may not be alone when traversing this ruin. Bunto, I'm scared."

"_Me, too. And yet we don't have another chance. We have to go in there. Come on, Sini. We've been through so many dangers until now. We'll fight side by side just like always. I will protect you with my own life if necessary. I'll do anything for you and your success"_

She smiled, could feel her eyes becoming teary-wet and she couldn't help but get down on her knees to pull Bunto into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Bunto. For everything! I love you so much! And now we will go in there and kick some asses whoever might be in there trying to stop us!"

They laughed half-heartedly and moved down the slope and entered Alftland.

Little did they know what dangers would wait for them.


End file.
